Real Love
by Bella O
Summary: With returning school, working as a soldiers' nurse, planning a ball, and Ron and Harry missing, Ginny Weasley's world is complicated enough. But an unlikely connection with Draco Malfoy will give complicated a whole new meaning.
1. Hope For The Hopeless

**Real Love**

**Chapter 1: **Hope For The Hopeless

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter does not belong to me and im only writing this for my own enjoyment. Nothing is mine.

**A/N:** Well, I began this story I don't really know how many years ago, and its certainly not in cannon. I believe it is through book four, but where I could I adjusted things to fit some of the others a little better, but really this one is totally AU. It's mostly finished already. I didn't want to post any until I had a significant portion done, so hopefully updates will be regular. I've been out of the fanfic game for awhile so we'll see how this goes. Enjoy! Review! Love you!

* * *

_Crushed under heavy chest  
Trying to catch your breath  
But it always beats you by a step, all right now_

_Making the best of it  
Playing the hand you get  
You're not alone in this_

_There's hope for the hopeless_

_Hope for the Hopeless, A Fine Frenzy_

* * *

Ginny shut the car door behind her and felt the warm summer breeze wash over her. Her best friend climbed out of the driver's side.

Ginny and Hermione had become friends out of convenience really, but had quickly grown close. Neither of them had ever had a lot of females in their life, and Ginny was pretty sure that was what had drawn them together, besides the obvious life and death adventures that Harry Potter had brought into their lives.

Harry and Ron weren't there though. No one was sure where they were really. Ron had been taken at the end of the last school year, and when the Order had refused to take his help, in true form Harry had gone out on his own. That had been it. Not a word had been heard from either of them all summer.

Ginny must have been frowning a the thought because Hermione smiled falsely at her, "Put on a happy face Gin."

Hermione's face quickly returned to its usual solemn expression. She never said anything, but Ginny knew that Hermione was only hanging on by a thread. Not only was she worried about Ron and Harry, but her mother had disowned her after her father had to be placed in St. Mungo's after death eaters had attacked her house, looking for her. Ginny had been able to hear Hermione's sobs at night during the summer. They, along with Hermione's irritability had been increasing exponentially as the school year had grown closer.

All summer the thought of returning to Hogwarts without Ron and Harry had seemed all but impossible, but the last few weeks it had been clear that neither of them would be beginning their seventh year alongside Hermione, and the newly named head girl was understandably struggling.

Ginny grunted and struggled to pull her school chest out of the trunk. It didn't budge. ermHer

Ron had always been there to help her and Ginny had never realized just how heavy her trunk was. All of a sudden another two strong arms reached around her and lifted it with ease. She turned to thank her helper, but nothing came out when she discovered Blaise Zabini standing behind her.

"You're welcome," he laughed. "Ladies," he nodded and strolled off and rejoined Draco Malfoy, who remarkably refrained from any comment.

Ginny gaped after the two boys strolling away trying to process the exchange that had just occurred.

"Mione…Did you?"

"Let's go Ginny." Hermione cut her off and slammed shut the cars trunk.

Ginny sighed and wished the other girl could relax enough to share the amused confusion with her. She reached down to drag her trunk and was pleasantly pleased to find it now weighed no more than a pillow.

* * *

"Fuck she got hot," Blaise spoke low. Draco didn't have to look up to know who he was referring to.

"Get a good look down her top earlier?" He intended it as an insult, but Blaise was not offended.

Blaise scrunched his mouth and shook his head disappointedly. "Next time…"

Draco glanced over at the Weasley girl. She was sitting in the corner of the large compartment, her legs tucked up beneath her on the red upholstered bench. He'd be an idiot to try and claim she wasn't attractive. Her red hair was striking against her fair skin, and the past couple of years had been kind to her petite frame. Perhaps it was that unlike the Hero Trio she didn't constantly run her mouth, or because she'd never once accused him for what his father did to her years ago, but Ginny Weasley didn't strike the chord of annoyance in him that her friends and family did. The way most people did for that matter. Draco scowled as an example of those who annoyed him caused him to look away from Weasley. Longbottom clumsily threw open the door poked his head in to the cabin.

"Hi Hermione. Er, Hi Ginny."

"Hi Neville," Weasley smiled at the fellow Gryffindor.

"Neville, you really shouldn't be in here," was all Granger managed to offer the boy.

"Oh I know…I uh. I just wanted to say hi, I'll just be on my way then," he stumbled over his words.

"See you at the sorting?" Ginny offered him, taking some of the edge of Granger's harshness.

"Yeah! I'll save you a seat!" The boy's eyes lit up.

"Thanks Neville." He stood there one more moment before awkwardly exiting the cabin.

"I saved you a seat right here Weasley." Blaise patted the bench next to him.

"Mmm. I'd rather not."

Blaise shrugged. "You're loss."

"Maybe next time," she let out a little laugh.

"Actually Ginny, if you _could_ move, I need Draco to come over here with me so we can talk about the semester."

Draco's eyes shot up as he heard Granger use his first name. He knew that she had been assigned the head girl position, but until that very moment it hadn't crossed his mind that being head boy would mean regularly interacting with her.

He watched in dread as Weasley grudgingly stood and moved to sit beside Blaise, who was grinning like a bobcat.

"So Ginnnyyyy, how was your summer?"

"It was fine Blaise."

"Mine was pretty swell too. You know, besides the war and all."

Draco was surprised to see Ginny expose a bit of smile at the comment. Not too many people joked about the war, and an even fewer number found those people funny.

"Malfoy!" Granger's voice hurt his head already.

* * *

There were no vacant chairs, but the Gryffindor table felt empty. Ginny tried hard not to look at all of the somber people and the sympathetic look they kept giving her and Hermione. The mood of the entire hall was more sullen than Ginny could ever remember and even the sorting went by with polite claps instead of the usual roars of cheers.

The students were behaving the way the rest of the wizarding world was, as if it was wrong to have any sort of fun when there were such horrible things occurring. Ginny thought it just made things worth.

Even Dumbledore's speech lacked its usual quirk, but his message was strong.

"Before we eat I would like to say a few words. This summer, as you all know, has been a trying one, and I am sad to say that we are all facing a very difficult year. However, I assure you that if you all bond together nothing will be able to break you, and you will get through this together."

As the feast carried on countless people approached Ginny and Hermione to offer their sympathy about Ron and Harry. Ginny tried to be thankful for all of the good wishes, but what she really wanted was for everyone to just leave her alone. It was too hard to talk about it with anyone. This is why when a large group somehow formed at the end of the table, sharing their favorite Ron and Harry stories, Ginny silently agreed with Hermione that it was time to leave.

"Are you going back to the tower?" Hermione asked her once they had escaped the Great Hall.

Ginny shook her head. "I want to go for a walk."

Her walk began as just that, but Ginny quickly found herself accelerating into a jog and then a run as a sudden desperation to get away from the castle hit her and intensified. She was quickly in a full out sprint.

She shed her shoes and robe along the way, and headed for hill overlooking the lake. Instead of slowing her pace as she approached the edge, Ginny felt exhilarated found herself gaining speed. Ginny's heart raced as her toes lined up with the edge of the cliff, and she took a deep breathe as leapt into the night's cool air.

She held the air in her lungs as the icy water surrounded her body and she sunk into the shocking sensation. Her body began to come to stop and Ginny took the moment to start kicking to the surface. She gasped for air as she broke out of the water, the full moon as her spotlight. She paddled back to the bank where she laid herself down on the grassy patch of land and closed her eyes.

"I know you're trying to get away from this, but I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry about your brother and Potter."

Ginny's body shot up when she heard the voice. Draco Malfoy stood beside her.

"I'm sorry about your father." She answered. Lucius Malfoy was missing as well. She had read it in the papers over the summer.

"Thanks Weasley, but no need to taint your innocent soul with lies on my account." That sounded more like that Malfoy she knew.

"You don't have to believe me Malfoy, but I understand how you feel, and I'm sorry for it."

"Well don't be." Ginny could tell her meant it, and before she could say anything else he turned and walked away.

* * *

Ginny returned to her dormitory that night with hopes that everyone would have already called it a night. However, she was disappointed to find the lights in her bedroom still flickering as her roommates chattered away.

"Do you think we have a chance at being invited this year?" Abby Conrad was asking the two other girls she dormed with when Ginny entered. "What happened to you?" he head snapped around.

"It started raining," she lied. She stood behind her bed curtain and stripped off her wet clothes. "What are you all talking about?"

"What else?" Emme Tuft exclaimed.

"The back to school bash!" Mary Dugan finished.

'Of course! What else?' Ginny rolled her eyes, but joined in. "Who's hosting this year?" She sat down on her bed to run her brush through her knotted hair.

"Slytherin," Emme sighed.

"Which means our chances of being invited are nonexistent," Mary added mournfully, answering Abby's original question.

While the girls' distress over the situation forced Ginny to suppress a snicker, she had to admit that the annual drunken gathering of upper classmen was fun. She could easily recall the pride she had felt at the beginning of the previous year when she received an invitation to the elite party that's events were never discussed beyond that night. They weren't discussed without consequences at least. A seventh year Hufflepuff had learned the hard way last year when she gained thirty pounds in one week after telling her younger sister about the kiss she had shared with a sixth year Ravenclaw.

The secrecy clause was the reason she had never been able to ask Harry if he remembered that in a drunken moment of confidence she had told him how she felt, only to be thrown up on by the-boy-who-took-the-party-to-drink-his-cares-away. Ginny was fairly sure he didn't, but that lurking threat of thirty pounds combined with the vanity of any 16 year old girl meant she would probably never know.

"Oh why couldn't we be seventh years?" on of the girls groaned. "Then we'd have to be invited."

The only rule each year, besides secrecy, was that all seventh year students had to be invited.

"Who'd they put in charge of the plans?" she inquired. Last year, when Ravenclaw had hosted, Cho Chang had been the head planner.

All three girls let out a collective sighed and Ginny was then prepared when they all swooned and chorused, "Draco Malfoy."

As much as she hated to admit it, the knowledge gave her a slightly increased desire to receive an invitation.

"Which means nothing will be less than the best."

"And with Snape MIA and Trelawny 'watching over' Slytherin…"

"It's sure to be the most phenomenal thing ever."

"And we're going to miss it!"

"I can't take anymore. I'm going to bed."

Ginny was grateful when the lights went out and her roommates pouting faces were out of sight.

* * *

Ginny hurried down the steps into the Gryffindor common room where she found Hermione impatiently waiting for her.

"Well that took long enough," Hermione touted. "We're going to be late for breakfast."

"Sorry," Ginny yawned. "The girls kept me up late. I over slept."

Hermione didn't respond and remained quiet as they made their way through the portrait hole.

"So do you want to hear something strange?" Ginny offered. Hermione raised her eyebrows in response and Ginny continued. "Malfoy _talked _ to me last night."

Hermione snorted. "So what are you this year? An impoverished weasel? Or just a filthy muggle-lover?"

"Actually he was sharing his condolences about Ron and Harry," Ginny replied. Hermione stopped walking for a moment.

"Ginny I think that you should keep away from Malfoy." Hermione took her by the arm so Ginny couldn't ignore her if she'd wanted.

"Me stay away from him?" she exclaimed, claiming back her appendage. "He came to me! Besides he was being sincere." Ginny truly belived Malfoy had meant everything he said to her the night before.

"Ginny trust me! Malfoy would not come to you for something like that unless he has something else in mind. I think you should avoid him until I can figure out what he's up to."

Ginny fumed. Hermione always saw the worst in everyone and was always quick to squash Ginny's hopes of change. "Hermione everyone is not always acting according to some secret agenda. I'd love to see what you'd do with your time in a world without this war. You're as bad as Harry and Ron, living for trouble. Did you ever think if you three hadn't stuck your noses in business that wasn't yours Ron would have never been taken and they'd both be here now?"

Hermione's face hardened and she quickly turned and stalked off.

Not even a day into the year and she had already managed to get Hermione to stop speaking with her. However, she was sure, things were only just beginning.


	2. Wind It Up

**Real Love**

**Chapter 2:** Wind It Up

**Disclaimer:** not mine

**A/N:** here's a little more.

_You've got to let the beat get under your skin  
You've got to open up and let it all in  
But, see, once it gets in the popping begins  
Then you find out why all the boys stare_

_-Wind It Up, Gwen Stefani_

* * *

Ginny exited the Great Hall and made her way towards the infirmary. From just one day of classes Ginny knew that the school year was going to be a joke. With Professor Snape not at school while he was working as a full time spy for the Order, potions had reverted to an elementary level in the care of the substitute teacher. Anyone with any useful knowledge of defense was off helping the cause, leaving no one suitable to truly teach DADA. Divination had always been a joke and Muggle Studies and Divination had always been a breeze for her.

Entering the hospital wing Ginny peered into the soldier ward and found that several of the beds were occupied. She went into Madame Pomfrey's office and put down her books before pulling out her uniform to change into.

Halfway through the previous year, as the size of the war had begun to swell Ginny had played a large role in making the Hogwarts infirmary a hospital for those fighting. The local hospital's couldn't handle in the influx of injuries and illnesses, and small treatment facilities had been opening in places all over England. Ginny had come up with the idea of making Hogwarts one when Charlie had been injured and ended up being sent quite a distance away for treatment for lack of space anywhere close to home. Student volunteers had been one of the only solutions to staffing the ward, and Ginny was the first to volunteer.

"How was your summer Ginny?" Madame Pomfrey greeted her when she exited the office and met the woman out in the ward.

"Alright."

"We've got three tonight."

Ginny nodded. "I saw them on my way in."

"One broken leg and the other just has a bad flu."

"And the third?"

"Physical deterioration from the cruciatus," Madame Pomfrey sighed. "I gave him something for the pain and a vial sleeping potion. He seems to be of good mental health but physically…the pain must simply be…I don't expect him to wake but I want you to come find me if he does."

"Of course," Ginny agreed, peeling her eyes from the sleeping man. She hadn't even realized she'd been staring at him.

* * *

Ginny dipped the soft cloth into the basin of cool water, singing softly to herself as she pressed it to the young man's warm forehead. The potion Madame Pomfrey had given him was working to bring his fever down, but Ginny always found that the human touch often brought the most comfort to a restless sleeper.

"Who would have thought? A weasel that can sing," a voice came from behind Ginny as her song ended.

"Students aren't supposed to be back here Malfoy," Ginny told him.

"Pomfrey told me to come see you."

Ginny frowned.

"She also told me to tell you she had to go meet a patient at the school gates."

"Oh," Ginny whispered. Rarely did anyone Madame Pomfrey went to meet make it through the night. "Well what do you need?" she stood and went to the sink to empty the basin of water.

"Dreamless Sleep Potion," he told her.

Ginny couldn't help herself from eyeing the Slytherin. Why on earth would he need dreamless sleep potion? She resisted the urge to tease him, but compromised that one day she'd share the story with Ron.

"Do you work here a lot Weasley?" Was that embarrassment she heard in his voice?

"Three or four nights a week and Sundays. And once a month I work a midnight shift."

"Have to work off that tuition somehow."

Ginny's jaw fell a little. She'd just spared him the humiliation of needing a potion to block out nightmares, and now he was making fun of her. Ginny hastily threw open the medicine cabinet, hoping maybe it would swing open far enough to smash the boy in the face. Rows of small glasses lined the bottom shelf and Ginny selected one. Scanning the bottles Ginny frowned, unable to locate the one she was searching for.

"Top right Weasley," Malfoy directed her.

"Thank y…" She was interrupted by the cry of pain that rang from behind her. She turned and found the cruciatus patient awake, thrashing violently. The glass in her hand went crashing to her feet and Ginny rushed to the man's side.

"Petrificus Totalus!" She cried.

His sounds of pain and discomfort as he struggled for release, sent waves of guilt through Ginny.

"Shhh," She stroked the side of the man's face with one hand, distracting him while her other hand rummaged through her apron. "I'll fix it," she promised.

"Are you sure you want to help that one Weasley?" Malfoy asked her as she worked. "He's got a bad spot." Draco's eyes shifted to the man's left forearm.

"He's still a person Malfoy. A tattoo doesn't change that," she replied coolly.

From her apron Ginny took a small syringe that she gently stuck into the man's arm. The potion quickly took effect and his struggle finally ceased.

"There you go," Ginny said leaning over him. "Want me to take that charm off now?" she offered. "Finite Incantateum."

Before she could bat an eye the man's muscular arm flung out and his fist struck her face, sending her flying into the wall. She heard the thud as her head hit the wall  
and she fell to the floor. From his lack of movement Ginny knew the patient had fallen back to sleep.

Ginny groaned and rubbed the back of her head. She felt as though she'd taken a bludger to the head.

"Are you alright Weasley?" Draco stood before her. She nodded and accepted the hand up he offered her. Silently she thanked him and took a step forward. She faltered slightly as the room spun around her.

"Whoa Weasley." Ginny was surprised to find him reach around and place a steadying hand her back. "Maybe you should sit down." His gray eyes, laced with concern, stared into hers. Ginny's knees buckled beneath her and Malfoy's strong hands gripping her waist were suddenly the only reason she was still standing.

"Okay Weasley. Let's get you to a bed."

"No. No. I'm fine," she insisted although she wasn't sure she was. "I just stood up too fast." Malfoy seemed dubious but Ginny pushed his hands from her and headed for the medicine cabinet. While she was still woozy, she was able to walk with little difficulty. She took a new glass from the cabinet and poured Malfoy a dose of the purple potion.

"Thanks," he said as she handed it to him. "Cheers!" he toasted her before downing the dose.

"What happened here?" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed as she came in the room. The glass Ginny had dropped was still scattered across the floor and the contents of the patient's night table had been sent flying during his fit.

"He woke up, but I took care of it," Ginny managed, clutching her head. Madame Pomfrey's shrill voice was been like daggers to her brain.

"But not without getting knocked into the wall with his fist," Malfoy commented.

Ginny's jaw dropped at the outing. She scowled.

"Oh dear! Are you alright? How's your head? Are you dizzy at all?"

"No," Ginny interjected quickly.

"Was it just my good looks that made you weak in the knees then Weasley?"

That was all that needed to be said. Ginny found herself being whisked away and placed in a bed next to the one Malfoy's robe was draped over.

"I'll be back with something for that head in just a moment dear. Oh and I do hope your face doesn't swell too much. I can see the bruises forming already." Madame Pomfrey ran off in the other direction.

Ginny took the opportunity to glower at Malfoy as he hopped up onto his bed and stretched out, folding his hands behind his head.

"Nice going Malfoy," Ginny wrestled with the rough bed sheets. They were uncomfortable even by her standards

"Wouldn't want something bad to happen to you would I Weasley? At least not on my watch." He yawned. "I thought Pomfrey was going to get a patient." He seemed to suddenly recall the fact.

"Dead I assume," Ginny was blunt.

"You seem pretty torn up about that Weasley," he accused facetiously.

"It's hard enough caring about that people who do make it here. I couldn't handle crying over the ones who don't." Ginny's own honesty surprised her.

"Why do you bother caring so much anyway?"

"Because they're fighting for what I believe in, and when they're here I'm all they have."

"The one that gave you that headache isn't fighting for what you believe in."

Ginny paused, suddenly wondering why Malfoy was having this conversation with her. Since when was he interested in her life and values? Since when was he interested in anything that wasn't himself? Malfoy, who'd been then bane of her family since he came to Hogwarts seven years before. Malfoy who walked around with such an air of arrogance and contempt.

"But he's a person," she suddenly whispered. She stared at the boy next to her a moment longer than she probably should have before adding, "I guess I hope that if I can see that, that anyone can, and that if my brothers or Harry ever end up in the care of a woman on the other side, she'd do the same for them."

Malfoy stared back at her, making her uncomfortable until he finally laughed. "Good luck with that Weasley."

At some point during the night Ginny awoke to hushed charms being whispered above her. She kept her eyes shut as his voice cast the spells over her. She didn't remember falling back asleep but when she opened her eyes in the morning Malfoy was gone, and so were the bruises on her face.

* * *

"Are you coming to the prefects meeting tonight Ginny?" Hermione asked her as they sat down for breakfast.

Ginny groaned the reminder. A prefects meeting wasn't exactly her idea of a Saturday night.

"I know," Hermione comforted. "I have a lot of school work to do too, but it won't be very long. I promise."

Ginny stared at her friend, hoping Hermione might laugh, or wink, or give some sort of indication that she was joking. Only Hermione would be so out of touch to think that Ginny was concerned about homework.

Hermione had as much worked things out with Ginny, as she had simply moved on and resumed speaking with her. Ginny had let it go as well, but had decided not to mention anything of her encounter with Malfoy to the head-girl. While she was sure the strange night was meaningless, and she hadn't seen the boy since, Ginny didn't want to get into anymore fights with Hermione, and she didn't particularly wish to give any more thought to the annoying Slytherin. She'd be perfectly content not seeing him for the rest of the year. This would prove difficult however, seeing that as head boy he would certainly be at the prefects meeting that night.

Ginny sighed, angry that as they often did lately, her thoughts had turned to Draco Malfoy. "Yeah Hermione. I'll be there."

* * *

After dropping her books in her room and shedding her robes, sweater, and tie, Ginny trudged her way to Professor McGonagall's classroom, where the meeting was being held. She entered and found that Hermione had arranged all the chairs in a circle. Hermione was standing outside the circle chatting with several other seventh years, and the new fifth year prefects were all seated together facing the front of the classroom.

Ginny took a seat on the side of the classroom and wondered how long it would take for everyone to get there.

A loud "Boo!" sounded and she watched Blaise Zabini make several of the fifth years jump from their seats.

"Play nice Zabini, or I'll dock you points," a familiar sarcastic drawl followed. Ginny looked the way of the voice and found Malfoy's meeting her own.

"Shouldn't you be off singing lullabies to sick people Weasley?" he asked as he walked by her.

"Shouldn't you be off getting something for your bad dweams?" she shot back, pouting her lower lip as she spoke.

Draco scowled and Ginny felt triumphant. Blaise howled with laughter and sat down beside her.

"Now that's my kind of woman," he approved.

"I'm flattered you'd put me in such an exclusive group of anything with a vagina," Ginny pretended to swoon.

Malfoy snickered.

"You don't want that one Zabini, you need em dumb and mute."

Ginny could feel Hermione's eyes on her. She was clearly not pleased to see the Slytherin boys hanging around her.

"Maybe she's more your type then Malfoy," Blaise offered.

"Poor, Gryffindor, and Weasley. I think I'll write mum."

Ginny rolled her eyes at his cheap shots and Malfoy turned away to find his seat at the front of the room beside Hermione.

Perhaps it was the power he had to evoke fear out of any student that crossed his path that was the reasoning behind making Malfoy head boy. There was no denying that there were very few people that would cross the prince of Slytherin. Whether they were scared of what he would do to them, or hoping for a chance to get close to the boy that girls longed to be with, people simply didn't get in his way.

"Alright. Is everyone here?" Hermione began the meeting. "Good! Well I'd like to start off by welcoming everyone to what is going to be a great year. Now we're going to meet twice a month this year, every other Saturday, unless we let you know otherwise. Also, as usual each of you will have patrolling duties once a week, but this year, in order to promote inter-house relations, you'll be paired with someone from another house."

"I found my partner," Blaise announced, clapping Ginny on the back.

"Partners will be assigned at random," Hemione told him sternly, "And will be kept within years."

"Well then maybe I'll get lucky and get paired with you Granger."

"Sorry Blaise but I already have the pleasure or being paired with Draco."

"Lucky me," Malfoy commented.

"Another new objective this year is that every sixth year will be responsible for organizing a school event. This will give the headmaster something concrete to look at when selecting the head boy and girl for next year. The project will have to follow a set of approved criteria, but if you're having any trouble with an idea just come to Draco or me, and we'll be more than happy to help you."

"Estatic."

"Does anyone have any questions about that?"

Ginny raised her hand and Hermione nodded in acknowledgement.

"Does my work in the hospital count?"

"Sorry Ginny but it doesn't really fit the criteria, wonderful as it is."

Ginny sighed disappointed and annoyed.

"But I have gotten the ball rolling on a project that I think would be just perfect for you."

Uh-oh.

"Which actually leads me to my next topic for tonight. I was approached by several students who think that the perfect way to get the year started, and to get everyone into better spirits would be a back to school celebration of sorts."

"We already have one of those," Blaise grinned. Ginny could feel the excitement radiating off of him.

"One that everyone is welcomed to attend?" Hermione questioned.

"Everyone that matters," he shrugged.

"As a prefect I would expect you be smart enough to know that everyone matters."

"As head girl I'd expect you to be smart enough to know that everyone's equal bullshit they feed you your first year isn't true," Blaise countered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued on. Blaise chuckled beside Ginny.

"Anyway, we thought the perfect way to celebrate would to be to hold a ball."

"A ball?" Ginny exclaimed. "What does that have to do with me?"

"We'll your such a good organizer I thought that you could be in charge. I spoke with Dumbledore and he agreed to let the profits be used to help fund hospital wards like the one you started here."

"What would I have to do?" Ginny was finding it hard to mask her reluctance.

"Well I've already set up the basics: time, date, rules."

"I thought you wanted me to plan this."

"Oh I do! I just thought you might be more willing if you had a little bit of a platform to start on."

"Can I have help with this or…?"

"Of course you can! I thought we could go over some plans now, and then form a committee of anyone that's interested in helping."

Ginny slumped in her seat, disappointed in herself as she said, "Sounds great."

"Well the theme actually came to me when I was trying to decide on the best date to hold the ball. Since we've never held a ball like this, I really didn't have anything to go off of. But muggles have traditional school ball called a Homecoming. Don't you think that would be a perfect theme Ginny?"

"Muggles?" she raised an eyebrow, unsure.

"A muggle _Homecoming," _Hermione corrected.

"Don't even bother answering that Weasley; I'm vetoing the suggestion.

'Oh what grounds?" Hermione's head whipped around to face the head-boy.

"On the grounds that it discourages an entire house from attending your little party. You said yourself that everyone is supposed to be welcomed."

"If you're referring to your house's disdain for muggles Malfoy, then I don't feel that people's ignorance towards other cultures is our responsibility. If Slytherin should choose not attend it would be because of their own preferences and not because they aren't perfectly welcomed."

"It fairly obvious that you don't desire Slytherin attendance when you choose a theme that you're perfectly aware will not fail to be unpopular."

"Well maybe your house could learn something about unfair prejudices from all of this."

"Are you trying to throw a ball Granger, or make a political statement?"

"Fine then, let's vote." Hermione confidence irritated her. "All in favor of a different theme raise your hand."

All of the Slytherins and several Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who refused to let house loyalties influence their diplomatic opinion, raised their hands.

Ginny had to admit that Malfoy's objections made sense. While she certainly didn't approve of Slytherin's hatred for all things muggle, a ball wasn't an appropriate way to call them on it. Hoping to slide under the radar, Ginny didn't vote either way.

"A tie? But that's impossible. We have an odd number of members." Hermione frowned when she finished tallying the votes.

"Weasley didn't vote." Ginny silently cursed the boy as he spoke.

" Oh! Well then homecoming theme it is then." Hermione smiled triumphantly.

"How do you know that's how she wanted to vote Granger?"

"Of course that's what she wanted. It is isn't it Ginny?"

Everything inside her told her to reject Hermione and her theme. She hadn't liked it to begin with and Malfoy's arguments had only made it seem worse; however, Ginny failed to find it in herself to vote against her best friend, and with Malfoy.

A silent nod sealed the deal.

"Aw, I'm disappointed in you Ginger," Blaise whispered in her ear. Ginny looked up and expected to see a smiling brunette and a brooding blond looking back at her. Instead the latter smirked at her, as if showing his satisfaction in knowing how she had truly wanted to vote.

* * *

It was nearly eleven when Ginny the meeting was finally adjourned and Ginny wandered out of the classroom, barely awake. The entire night had consisted of Hermione and Malfoy arguing about the ball.

The ball.

Ginny never wanted to hear those two words again, and yet somehow she was going to be in charge of it all.

"Ginny wait up!" Hermione's voice called from behind. When she caught up she smiled at Ginny apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't think things would go on that long. I wasn't exactly planning on fighting with Malfoy all night."

"Then why did you plan a muggle themed dance for the same weekend as the bash?"

"It's not my problem if Malfoy hate muggles, and the bash is an outdated tradition that frankly I can't believe the professors are still willing to just overlook. Its highly irresponsible and I wouldn't be surprised if it gets shut down this year."

"I don't remember you being so negative about the bash when you got your invitation last year." Ginny could feel her patience waning.

" I was immature, and excited to be invited without being a seventh year."

"Are you sure? Or was it because it wasn't Slytherin's year to host?"

"Why do you care so much about the bash anyway Ginny? It's not like you're going to be invited."

" How do you know?" Ginny challenged, even though she knew perfectly well she would in fact not be invited this year.

"Oh sorry I forgot that you and Malfoy are best mates now. Don't think I didn't see your little exchanges tonight. I'm telling you Ginny, whatever is starting up between you and Draco Malfoy has to stop right now."

Ginny stopped walking. Her patience was gone.

"First off, nothing is going on between me and Draco Malfoy. Secondly, even if there was something going on, what on earth makes you think you have any authority over what I do. You're not my brother and just because he's not here doesn't mean you get to step in. I could let Draco Malfoy fuck me up against the wall you two share and there's not a damn thing you could do about it Hermione Granger, so just stay the hell out of my business."

Hermione glowered when Ginny finished her speech before storming away.

Ginny let out a breathe she hadn't realized she'd been holding and felt the tension in her body disappear. Lashing out at Hermione had felt so good that even the amused chuckling she heard behind her failed to rile her up again.

"You'd let_ me _fuck _you_ Weasley? I think it'd be the other way around."

"In your dreams Malfoy," Ginny replied, walking away.

"Precisely why I'm trying to forget them" he called after her.

Ginny grinned, as she just kept walking.

* * *

Draco watched her, unfazed by his contest, saunter away from him. She was so different from any of her brothers. She had the Weasley temper that he had used against Ron Weasley more time that he could count; only unlike the rest of her family, she knew how to control it. She had the Weasley hair, but on her it was stunning. She had the stubbornness of her older brother, but the wit and confidence to turn her brother's worst flaw, into her sexiest trait.

Draco could help but grin when, while watching the Weasley girl disappear down the corridor, he realized that little did she know, he would gladly take her up against the wall of his quarters.


	3. Combinations

**Real Love**

**Chapter 3:** Combinations

**Disclaimer:** The song Ginny is singing in this can be anything you want it to be, but for me its Blackbird by The Beatles, so that's what the lyrics I put in there are from. I'd be interested to hear what song you might have used. And I won't say what song I hear Ginny singing the second time in this so I don't influence you.

**A/N:** My disclaimer turned into an A/N but enjoy! But does anyone have any good formatting tips for this site?? I don't remember having so much trouble in the past, but its been awhile so maybe I forgot something??

* * *

_I went for so long  
And I was so wrong  
And then I met you  
And now I can't live without you  
And I don't want to  
I've done that all my life up till now_

_Pass the evening, bring tomorrow  
How could we know that night would bring us into daylight_

_-Combinations, Eisley_

* * *

Ginny checked her watched and felt relief when she discovered in was nearly time to report for her shift in the hospital wing. She'd been working non-stop for the whole week trying to plan Hermione's homecoming. The planning process had started off fairly nicely when after the meeting Colin Creevy had told her that his cousin Alexander, a Hufflepuff, had a passion for muggle music and would probably be able to help out. Alex had jumped at the chance to provide music for the dance. Ellen Pruitt, a friend of Ginny's, had put Ginny in contact with her mother who was a Muggleborn seamstress. Mrs. Pruitt had agreed to bring a large collection of muggle fashions to Hogsmead, for the upcoming school outing. However, Ginny had overlooked that the first and second years would not be allowed to go, and a panic had ensued. From then on it seemed that nothing she did was without fault.

Eager to get to work as quickly as possible, Ginny changed in her room and was sure to leave all her ball plans behind. It had been a fairly slow week, and Ginny didn't want any opportunities to work on ball while she was there.

The only patient left was the cruciatus victim, and he hadn't been awake since that first night.

Ginny found Madame Pomfrey in her office, her face tense while she moved her quill across the forms on her desk.

"I took him off his medication," she told Ginny tersely.

"What? Why?" Ginny blurted out, caught off guard by the witch's decision.

"He's only been getting worse. They were only slowing the process."

"So he'll…" Ginny couldn't say it.

"Probably better off anyway. Let god decide what to do with his soul rather than let the ministry feed it to those disgusting dementors."

Ginny nodded and quickly left the office as she felt tears pricking her eyes. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't approve of crying; Ginny wasn't supposed to attach herself to her patients. How she was supposed to do that however, she had never quite figured out.

Ginny walked into the ward, and found that the man was awake, but unmoving.

She approached his bed slowly and sat down in the worn chair beside it. From the night table she picked up his chart and refreshed her memory.

She felt his eyes on her as she flipped through the pages and tried to ignore him while held his wrist in her hand, taking his pulse. Concentrating on the counting was difficult under his attentive gaze. Finally settling on an accurate reading, Ginny placed down his arm and scribbled her numbers onto his chart. She nearly flew out her chair when a large rough hand reached out and caressed her cheek. She looked up and found the eyes that had been watching her staring into hers.

" What would you say if I told you you're the most beautiful woman I've even seen," he spoke.

"That you must not have met very many women in your life!" Ginny chuckled.

"Oh I've had my share of female companions, but none of them compare to you." He replied and attempted a smile.

"I'm flattered." Compliments had always made her uncomfortable.

"Aren't you going to say anything about my good looks?"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at his joke.

"Yeah. Imagine I look a little rough right now huh?"

It was at that moment that Ginny truly examined the man in front of her. He was young: much younger than Ginny had realized. He couldn't have been older than Fred and George, and despite his condition, now looking at him Ginny could tell that somewhere under it all he was probably the handsome charmer his personality cast him as.

"So does beautiful have a name?"

"Ginny."

"Ginny," he repeated. "Is that short for anything Ginny?"

"Ginerva."

"Well Ginny it is then."

She laughed again.

"Well Ginny, I'm Tad. Don't ask what it's short for. It's worse than yours."

"Well Tad, it's nice to me you."

"The pleasure's all mine."

Their conversation lasted late into the evening hours. Ginny missed dinner and had been in the infirmary much longer than she had been scheduled to be. She couldn't believe how much she was enjoying his company, and was unwilling to waste a minute of the time he had left.

As the clock approached ten their conversation had lapsed into a comfortable silence that was usually reserved for old friends, and Ginny could see Tad's eyes beginning to droop. The sight broke her heart.

"Ginny?" he broke the silence. "Do you think you could sing for me? Like you did for that other bloke?"

"Like I did for… You could hear me?" Ginny was shocked.

"Of course I could. Why do you think I threw such a fit when that bastard Malfoy interrupted you?"

Ginny almost laughed, remembering the night. To think the sweet boy sitting in front of her had once nearly knocked her out.

"How do you know Malfoy?"

"I worked under his father," he replied, and she noticed him attempting to hide his left arm from her.

"Oh." She immediately regretted asking.

"So will you? Sing me to sleep?"

Sleep. That was one word for it. She felt a sense of bitterness creep over her. Voldemort was wasting so many lives. There was no punishment Ginny could possibly think of that would ever be horrible enough to make her feel that he had paid for everything he was doing.

Ginny swallowed the tears she felt burning in her eyes and nodded in agreement to Tad's request.

"What would you like me to sing?"

"Anything."

Softly Ginny began to sing the first song that came to her head, and Tad shut his eyes to listen to her words. She was barely through the first few lines when a hot tear rolled down her cheek and onto the big hand that was holding hers. As it hit, she felt a reassuring squeeze, only forcing her tears to roll faster.

However Ginny managed to keep her voice steady as she sang and watched his breathing shallow, and felt his grip loosen on her hand.

She was on the last verse of the song when his hand slipped away and his chest stopped moving. Allowing her tears to flow freely, Ginny finished her song.

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

* * *

Draco watched in silence as she sang to the dying man in front of her. He watched her weep for the death eater that had covered her face with bruises not two weeks earlier. He could see Narcissa now. She'd kill a man herself before doing such a thing.

Draco kept still after she finished singing and sat in silence. Making the decision not to disturb her, he crept to the medicine cabinet to get himself his potion. After all that was what Madame Pomfrey had instructed him to do. He pulled open the cabinet door and cursed when an unsecured bottled fell to the floor with a loud crash.

He looked up just in time to see Weasley spin around in her seat and spot him. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her cheeks were tearstained and he chin was quivering.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"Picking up my potion for the night," he told her coldly, careful not to give away any emotion.

"Why didn't you just ask Madame Pomfrey?" She was ferociously pawing away the tears with the heels of her hands. Her attempts were in vain though, as every droplet she cleared away was instantly replaced with a fresh one.

"She didn't have any. Asked me to fetch a bottle from here."

"Oh," Weasley rose from her seat and walked over to him, going about as if the tears flowing from her eyes didn't exist. "I was supposed to the storerooms for more but I…Well all I have is one bottle. I can pour you your dose."

She reached in to the cabinet and pulled out a glass. It trembled in her hand and she reached up to the top shelf for the bottle of potion. Draco reached out and grabbed her shaking wrists. She looked up at him, shock written across face.

"Why don't you let me do it Weasley?"

"No. It's my job. I can do it." She attempted to pull away but he didn't let go.

"Ginny," he said. That got her attention. He intended on insisting she hand over the glass, but instead heard himself say, "Close your eyes." His own words surprised him, but that fact that she listened surprised him more. "Now breathe."

He witnessed as she took one deep breath, a pained look surfaced on her face and she finally released an audible sob.

Gently he released her arms, took the glass from her hand and placed it back on the shelf. He took a step forward unsure of what he was really intending to do.

A shrill voice never allowed him to find out.

"Mr. Malfoy!" It called. "What pray tell is taking you so long?"

Madame Pomfrey then spotted Ginny.

"Ginny! What are you still doing here?"

Ginny composed herself as best she could. "I wanted to stay with him…"

"Well has he?"

"Yes," Ginny whispered.

"Well then scurry along. It's nearly past curfew."

Ginny nodded and left, giving him one last look before walking away.

Once Ginny had left Madame Pomfrey pulled the potion down from the cupboard.

"That girl had simply got to get a handle on her emotions." Draco didn't think the woman was actually speaking to him so much as she was speaking to herself, and he was glad not to have to answer. Had he been required to speak, he was sure he would tell off the woman she wanting Ginny to be a heartless crone like her.

Draco hated to admit but watching the Weasley girl serenade a man into a peaceful death had affected him in a way he didn't fully understand yet.

All his life he had been raised to believe that there were two sides to everything, and that the line that divided those lines was never crossed. Yet, he had just witnessed Ginny Weasley, poster girl for the Order's cause fail to contain her grief for a man who had the symbol of everything she was against etched into his arm.

Draco knew that he should consider her foolish; stupid, but at the moment he simply found her amazing.

* * *

"This is preposterous!"

Ginny couldn't help herself from listening to the shouting in the other room. She was sitting in the soldier's ward with little to do. Their only patient, a recent arrival who was missing his wrist bone in his wand arm was fast asleep, and there was really nothing she could do for him to help the re-growth process. The argument going on in the students' ward was far more entertaining.

"Mr. Malfoy I cannot continue to provide you with the potion. You're developing an addiction!"

"Wait till my father hears about this!" Malfoy shouted back. Ginny giggled at the fussy tone in the seventeen-year-old's voice.

"By the time your father hears anything about this it will be long over with," Madame Pomfrey tutted.

"My mother will surely have something to say."

"Your mother, Mr. Malfoy, is the one who contacted me to be sure you were not still taking the potion, seeing that you've been taking it all summer. Now choose a bed and get it. You'll be sleeping here until you have your night terrors under control."

"That's precisely what I'm trying to do."

"Go choose a bed Mr. Malfoy. It's late and you should be getting to bed."

"I'd prefer to sleep in my own bed if you don't mind"

"Now if your nightmares are so bad you require potions to control them, I won't have you spending your first night without them alone. Now find a bed before I dock your house any points."

Ginny didn't have to see him to know the look Malfoy was probably giving Madame Pomfrey.

"That boy…" The mediwitch entered the room. "Ginny what are you still doing here?"

"You have me on midnight shift tonight," she reminded her.

"Oh right. Well, there's not really much sense in that now. I have to stay anyway. Why don't you go back to your tower dear?"

"I can watch Malfoy if you want," she offered.

"Oh thank you Ginny, but you know your not allowed to look after other students."

"I won't tell if you won't"

Madame Pomfrey struggled with the offer.

"Trust me. I can handle Malfoy and I've taken care of patients with nightmares worse than anything he could imagine."

"Alright then," the woman caved. "Thank you Ginny. It's always nice to have a night to myself. Now if you need anything be sure to get me."

"I promise," Ginny said, and then she was alone.

* * *

Ginny frowned while watching Malfoy sleep. How could someone as horrible as Draco Malfoy look so angelic? Harry had always looked like an angel when he slept, but it was never particularly striking. Harry, after all, was the guardian angel of the wizarding world. Then again was it fair of her to call Malfoy evil? He'd certainly always been the most infuriating person she'd ever known, but somehow he had changed. He didn't go out of his way to tease her about her hair, and he longer seemed to be out to get people. He called things like he saw them, and never was anything less than brutally honest. Ginny wasn't sure what to make of the change, but often found that the things he said were the things she was thinking. Could she hate someone for voicing the words she was too afraid to?

And then there was that night, when in a rare moment of gentleness Draco had been the only person to comfort her when she desperately needed it. Madame Pomfrey never offered sympathy and only made Ginny feel like a fool. She had found Hermione enforcing curfew on her way back to the tower. Her best friend had actually wrestled over whether to take points from her and when Ginny quietly explained where she had been, Hermione had called her stupid for caring about a Death Eater and had stormed away. The only relief she received that night was Draco's gesture.

Just as Ginny decided she needed to get away from the Slytherin for a bit, she heard a small whimper escape him. She looked and saw that the previously relaxed, peaceful face had become tight and distraught. He mumbled words she couldn't make out, and began to toss.

Slowly she approached and as she did his words grew louder. Cries of "Stop!" and "No!" stood out in the gibberish. Ginny leaned over him and pulled her arm back, preparing to slab him awake. But when her arm came down she was unable to do it. Instead she gently cupped his cheek in her palm, softly stroking it with her thumb. His skin was like silk under her hand.

"Shhh," she comforted. His words quieted with her command, but he was still breathing heavily, and his face was still stern.

Ginny shifted gently to sit on the edge of the bed, moving her hand to his chest for balance as she made the change.

Her heart leapt when she felt the Slytherin's hand clasp onto hers. Her eyes shot up to his face, but she found him still fast asleep, his breathing beginning to even.

All her inhibitions left her sitting there with her hand firmly in his, and Ginny used her free arm to run her fingers through Draco's fine blond hair and quietly began to sing. Gradually Draco relaxed and Ginny's breath hitched. Her face was only inches away from his and she was suddenly aware that now she was the one who's heart was thumping.

She jumped out the bed so quickly that she was sure that she would wake him, but he remained in a peaceful slumber. Singing was something she did with all her patients, but she could still feel the flush on her cheeks from being so close to the boy in front of her.

'I'm just tired,' she thought. 'I was practically falling asleep while I was singing.'

For the time being, that explanation would have to do.

* * *

"Weasley! Weasley!" Ginny chose to ignore the boy calling down the hall after her the next afternoon, and quickened her step a bit.

"Weasley!" he called louder. "Ginny!" he yelled, annoyance in his tone.

Ginny stopped at the sound of her name, more out of shock than anything else.

"If I didn't know better Weasley I'd say you didn't want to talk to me." He caught up with her.

"What would make you think that Blaise?" Ginny widened her eyes innocently.

"Personally I'd be eager to chat with the guy giving me this." He flashed a dark

green envelop in front of her, her name scribed elegantly in silver across the front.

"You've got to be kidding me." She snatched the envelop out of his fingers and examined it although she was already positive she knew what it was. "Who on earth put me on the guest list and had me approved?"

"Fortunately no one had to approve Malfoy's personal invitation."

Ginny's jaw dropped and a satisfied grin spread across Blaise's face.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat Ginger but I have more people to delight. Oh and be a dear and give this to Granger for me," he tossed a second envelope at her. "And make sure she gets it. She's sure to be the life of the party."

* * *

He disappeared down the hall and Ginny remained in place, still thoroughly shocked.

"Finished with your deliveries already?" Draco heard him enter the head boy's quarters. He was the only person he'd trusted with the password.

"Yup," Blaise replied and plopped down on the edge of the bed.

"That was fast." Draco turned from the essay he was working on at his large oak desk and eyed his friend.

" It wasn't too hard to find someone eager for the job."

"Well in that case it took you an awfully long time." He turned back to his paper.

"Well there was one I had to deliver personally. Took me nearly the whole time to track her down."

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"Weasley."

Draco stopped writing, but didn't respond, or turn to look at his friend.

"You should have seen here face," Blaise chuckled.

"Developing a taste for the Weaslette Blaise?" Draco tapped his quill against his desk.

"Can you blame me? Who couldn't appreciate a piece like that walking around school?" Blaise added a fully unnecessary growl to the end of his exclamation.

"Most of the members of Slytherin," he replied.

"Most as in everyone but me? Or most as in everyone me and you?"

Draco spun in his chair. "What do you think?"

"I think you're the one who invited her."

"We all agreed before I was even chosen to be in charge that everyone in this school that matters would be invited, Slytherin or not and Weasley or not, Ginny Weasley matters. Does your family like the Parkinsons?"

Blaise wrinkled his face in distaste.

"But your mother still invites them to all your social events because they're socially powerful. Despite being poor and a Gryffindor, Weasley is a social princess."

"Malfoy, here's what I think. I think that you're full of shit that you somehow mange to pass off as knowledge, but don't worry, that can be our little secret. That, and the fact that we both very badly want the littlest Weasley."

Blaise then rose up and headed for the door. He only paused to say, "I'd say she's more of a goddess than a princess," and left.


	4. Sway

**Real Love**

**Chapter 3:** Sway

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy this one. This chapter is a little more heated than the others. Hope you like it and review if you can! I love them.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_

_-Sway, Dean Martin_

"Looks like everything's all set. You did such a great job with it all Ginny."

Hermione had asked to meet with Ginny after their last classes to go over the plans for the ball the next day.

"Yeah and if I live to see tomorrow everything should go off without a hitch!" Ginny grinned. She was crawling with excitement over the current night's festivities.

"Oh are you getting sick?" Hermione's brow furrowed with concern.

"No. And I'm sure I'll be fine tomorrow. As long as you don't pressure me into downing shots with you like you did last year." She chuckled at the memory; Hermione did not.

"Ginny we're not going to that party tonight." Her face was hardened. "None of the Gryffindors are. I thought that you knew."

"Well I didn't. I'm guessing this boycott was your idea?" Ginny didn't know why she hadn't figured that this would happen.

"I don't think its appropriate to be so reckless and irresponsible when the men and women out there fighting can't afford one moment of carelessness. And I certainly don't think we should be fraternizing with the enemy."

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. "The enemy? They're our classmates! Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but Ginny cut her off.

"And I think now is exactly when we should be having a little reckless fun, because any day we could loose our chance to too. And maybe in doing so we'll break down some of this stupid house division so in the future we might not have to worry about it. If not, then at least we all had a good time."

"You really think one night can change the way things have been for hundreds of years Ginny? The Slytherin's aren't trying to bridge any gaps. They invited who they had to according to tradition and that's that. They'll probably treat everyone like shit."

"They invited me," Ginny reminded her.

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "I know, and you already know how I feel about that. I'm sorry Ginny, I know you always have the best intentions, but all I'm saying is that a 100 drunken teenagers sweating on a dance floor together isn't going to change anything. If you want to be reckless get drunk with Seamus at Gryffindor. I promise I'll look the other way. I've got to go meet with Professor McGonagall but I'll see you tonight."

If things went right, Ginny noted, Hermione would not be seeing her again that night.

* * *

The night was early and people were already to drunk to be offended that Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were socializing. Though a Gryffindor had yet to walk through the door.

The Slytherins had begun the night early, perhaps in preparation of the invasion of their rooms, and all the Hufflepuffs had arrived at 9:00 on the dot. The room had been filled with glares and bitten tongues for a while, but as Ravenclaws filtered in, and drinks began to flow more quickly, the tension in the room had faded away and the drunken debauchery had begun.

"Well, look who actually showed up," Blaise commented. Draco followed Blaise's gaze and his eyes landed on the red head in the entrance giving his doorman a hard time. She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, sending her haid tumbling over her bare shoulders. He couldn't help but grin at her decision to wear a Slytherin green strapless top, nor could he complain about the length of her short black skirt.

"I should go help the lady out."

Draco watched as Blaise sauntered up to Weasley.

"Consider it an entrance fee," he heard the boy tell her.

"Entrance fee?" she exclaimed in return and held the bright green shot in front of her face.

"Last year Ravenclaw requested a few sickles to help pay for things, all we want is to make sure the nights worth the money we spent on it."

"But what is it?"

"Sorry. Secret."

"Forget it." She shook her head and put the glass back down.

"You don't think Granger's for you to come back with your head hung to prove her right?" Draco felt it was time to make his entrance.

He knew from the expression on her face that he had her.

"It won't hurt you. I promise. I won't let anything bad happen to you, or else I'd be proving her right too."

He held out the glass for her, and this time she didn't hesitate. She downed the shot with ease and laughed after she swallowed. "Watermelon huh?"

Draco smirked. "Welcome to the party Weasley. We're so glad you came."

He shouldn't have expected her to blush. Maybe then he wouldn't have been so surprised when in a low guttural whisper, her face inches from his she said "Thanks for inviting me," and walked away.

* * *

Ginny was nursing her fourth drink, not including the entrance fee, and trying to hold a conversation with Justin Finch-Fletchy when she felt a firm hand plant itself on her shoulder. She spun around and was face to face with a red-cheeked Irishman.

"Seamus! Oh thank god!" Ginny laughed. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed." She winked.

"Once Hermione saw you weren't with me she left and headed back to her room. So here we are! Dean's here somewhere at least."

"Couldn't convince the ladies?"

Seamus shook his head. "Dirtiest looks in the world didn't keep me away though."

"Think they'll be here by midnight?" Ginny offered.

"Nah. They'll be here within the hour."

Sure enough, twenty minutes later, from their seats around a study table they saw the girls walked though the door and stood nervously in the entrance.

Seamus and Dean howled with laughter as the girls struggled with their green shots. Noses pinched they sipped at a rate that would keep them there all night.

"Go help them!" Ginny swatted the boys.

"Yeah we better."

"Don't go anywhere," Seamus grinned and shocked Ginny when he placed a peck on her cheek, squeezing her thigh as he did so.

It was nice to have someone pay attention to her without Ron lingering in the corner ready to pounce, or without the boys heading way to Harry incase he decided he was interested.

Ginny rose from the table to get another drink and discovered the effects of the shots she had downed with Dean and Seamus.

She made her way to the table where an incredible selection of liquors was laid out. The labels were too hard to read anymore and Ginny had no idea what she wanted.

"Pick you poison Weasley."

"What do you suggest?"

Malfoy stepped forward and pulled several bottles out and poured them into a stemmed glass. He held it out to her and she accepted it.

Hesitantly she held glass her lips and took a sip. Pomegranate. It was so fruity she wouldn't have known it was liquor at all.

"What's with the fruit Malfoy? Watermelon. Pomegranate."

"I know how to please a woman," he replied cheekily.

"Well I'm…" She raised the hem of her skirt up her thigh until she found and unhitched the small metal flask from its garter. "Not an ordinary woman." She tossed the container to him.

It was clear to her that Draco too had had his share to drink, and he struggled to keep his cool composure. He endured however and smoothly unscrewed the cap to sniff the contents.

"Well …" he reached into his back pocket and soon placed a slightly bigger, and much fancier flask in Ginny's hand. "Cheer's then"

Ginny laughed as Malfoy took a swig from hers and followed by taking a sip of the one in her hands.

They traded back and Ginny put hers away.

"Don't take your clothes off yet Ginger, at least wait till we're alone." Blaise snuck up beside them. "Do you want to dance?" he offered her.

Ginny glanced down at her full drink, and up at Malfoy who was narrowing his eyes at the other Slytherin, but seemed confident that she wasn't going anywhere.

"I'd love to," she replied, and with two big gulps she devoured her drink, handed the glass back to the blond, and let Blaise lead her away.

Blaise's hands were firmly placed on her waist as she ground against him. The temperature in the part of the room where everyone was dancing was exceedingly warmer than the rest of the room and quickly she was covered in a damp sweat. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the music.

It was Blaise's switch to be in front of her and the electricity that swept through her when he was touching her again that brought her back to the present. Her eyes fluttered open and she realized that the two gray eyes piecing into her weren't Blaise's. Draco's drunken eyes were full of desire and Ginny could smell the alcohol radiating off of him.

Her breath hitched as he pulled her closer. Neither spoke but Ginny's heart was pounding harder by the second. Her body ached to be even closer to him until she could no longer stand it and she pressed her lips to his.

As if he'd been doing the same, he met her half way and accepted her lips with the eagerness she gave them with. The contact sent sensations through her that she'd never dreamed of, and all else ceased to exist as she drowned in the taste of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco cursed as he fumbled for his wand so he could silently unlock his quarters. Ginny was still attached to his face as she herself fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. He succeeded in opening the door just as Ginny was slipping his shirt off his shoulders.

He grinned and slipped his hands behind Ginny's soft thighs and hoisted her up around his waist. He thought he might drop her as she slipped off her top, leaving her bare breasts before him.

Ferociously he pinned her against the wall and used his freed hands to explore her. She writhed beneath him as he inspected her. Her short skirt was no longer of any use and only her black lace thong shielded her from him.

Draco's desire for the red head was becoming unbearably painful and it took all his strength not to unzip his pants right there.

He lifted Ginny away from the wall and carried her to his large plush bed. He laid her down and stroked her neck with his hand while the other slid up her skirt and skillfully removed her panties. He was pleased to find that she was responding to him nearly as strongly as he was responding to her.

He slid off his pants before lowering down to her and kissing her hard when she embraced him. Draco used his knees to spread her legs apart and she did so without resistance, welcoming the invasion.

Unsure why, Draco hesitated and looked down and the girl below him.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked. The idea that no one had ever indulged himself in the heaven he was experiencing suddenly striking him.

Ginny shook her head, confirming his suspicions.

"Are you sure then?" he asked, praying to god she said yes.

"I'm sure," she replied in the same low sexy whisper from before.

A groan escaped him as she lifted her hips to him, urging him on.

He felt her tense a bit as he positioned himself, but before he could tell her to relax, he was suddenly thrown from her, tumbling to the floor. He had barely recovered from the first blow when another hit him. He suddenly felt his drunkenness wash away and his head began to throb from the quick sobering.

Blaise threw his trousers at him and Draco slid them on, dazed.

"You can have her Malfoy. She's all yours. She was yours all along. But not like this. She's better than this."

Politely Blaise shielded his eyes and handed Ginny he top and underwear.

She clumsily put them on, clearly confused and embarrassed. "What's going on?"

"Oh hell." Realizations began flooding his already hurting head.

"Look," Blaise bent down to him so Ginny couldn't hear. " I just couldn't let you do something you'd regret. Would a true friend let you taint yourself with a muggle loving Weasley?"

Draco nodded at Blaise's coded promises and the other boy left.

Draco managed to get off the floor to sit on the edge of the bed. He cursed again as two arms snaked around him from behind. Being sober did not make Ginny Weasley any less attractive.

Gently he untangled himself from her and took a deep breath. "Not tonight Ginny."

"What?" she scooted away from him. "But I…"

"I'm sorry," he offered lamely. He was using all his power to ignore the side of him that wanted to pretend like Blaise had never been there and get back to business. However, his new sober state of mind allowed him to see that Ginny was far too plastered to know what she was doing.

"Why don't you let me walk you back?" He turned to her, and found her fast asleep in his bed.

He longed to spoon up behind her and join her in her slumber, but his desire to never awaken to the sounds of a screaming Weasley far outweighed it. So instead, he quickly dressed and scooped her up in his arms.

When they arrived at the Gryffindor tower Draco gently shook the sleeping girl. "Weasley. What's the password?"

Ginny moaned in response.

"Weasley what's your password?"

"Harry…" she muttered incoherently.

"Weasley stop dreaming about Potter and…"

Draco would have continued had the portrait hole not opened at Potter's name.

"Of course it is."

The garish gold and red was so offensive he briefly considered dropping Ginny there and leaving. Quickly he padded up to the girls dormitory and found the 6th years' room.

He entered quietly and felt relief when all of Ginny's suitemates were sleeping. He gently lowered her onto the only empty bed. She smiled happily as her head hit the pillow and to his surprise her eyes fluttered open.

"Aren't you going to stay?"

"Not tonight." He grabbed a quilt from the top of her trunk and tucked her under it.

"Well goodnight then." She shut her eyes again.

"Goodnight Weasley."

* * *

Ginny awoke to a terrible odor surrounding her. Peeking down at herself she found that she was tucked in under Ron's farty old comforter. She'd brought it to school instead of her own to remind her off him, only to learn that her brother must not know how to do laundry. She hadn't slept with it since.

She wretched and kicked the blanket it to the floor. What was she thinking?

In fact, how had she gotten to bed?

It was then that the night before came back to her. She'd gone to the bash and then… And then…

Well that explained why she felt like death.

Praying for god to take her, Ginny closed her eyes again. She could sleep all day if she wanted; it was Saturday.

"Oh god!" She sat up and looked at the clock. "Shit. Shit. Shit"

She was more than an hour late to set up in the great hall. She rolled out of bed and threw on some gray sweatpants and a pink tank top. She threw her hair into a sloppy ponytail and booked out of her room.

The steps were too much though and when she reached the bottom she ran for the nearest trashcan. The colors that came out of her made Ginny suddenly very happy not to remember what she had ingested the night before.

She pushed the can away and laid herself down on the cool hardwood floor.

"Yeah me too," a tired voice sat down beside her. She peered to her right and saw Seamus, who was also in sweats, unshaven and disheveled. "Hermione's been looking for you." He told her.

Ginny let out a little cry. "Why me Seamus? Why me?" She'd give anything to not be involved with the ball in anyway. Anything to stay there on that floor and wish for death until she felt better or did indeed die.

"Here," Seamus tugged her arm and pulled her up to sit. He then held out a disturbingly bright pink drink to her. "This will help."

Ginny hesitated, recalling the rainbow she had just disposed off.

"It won't hurt you. I promise."

Ginny blinked as suddenly she recalled holding a glass of green liquid and the scent of watermelons. She shook her head and put the cup to her lips. The bitter liquid went down with a bit of a struggle and she glared at Seamus.

"I didn't say it tasted pretty!"

"You said it wouldn't hurt!"

"It didn't!"

Ginny laughed. "No it didn't. Thanks Seamus. Will I see you tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Despite Hermione not speaking with her, the set up for the ball went well. Ginny thought all of the black drapes they had hung and the black linens on the table looked elegant even if Hermione thought it was morbid. And she thought the twinkling lights hung everywhere were romantic even if Hermione thought they were tacky. In fact at the moment Ginny found Hermione's distaste made anything more appealing.

Ginny blinked three times to be sure her mascara wouldn't run, and set down her mirror. Her roommates had finished getting ready nearly an hour ago, and she was glad not to have to get ready in the frenzy. She slipped into her silky green dress and zipped it up. She tugged on her silver heels before grabbing her earrings off her night table and hurrying out the door. It was nearly time for the dance to begin and she couldn't be late. She hurried down the common room and was surprised to find Neville sitting in the common room. She was sure he would have been to the hall already.

"Neville what are you still doing here?" she slipped on of her earrings on.

"I thought we could go…walk…I thought I'd wait and we could walk down together."

"Oh! Thanks Neville! Well I'm all set, so we can head down now."

"You look really pretty."

"Well I tried," she laughed and shrugged. "I guess I've grown up a little bit since the last ball you escorted me to. Then again you have too." She elbowed him, and he blushed. She long ago stopped feeling bad every time she made him blush.

They entered the great hall and went to greet Hermione who was looking over the refreshments. She eyed Ginny and turned away.

"Nice dress," she commented.

"You too." Hermione was wearing a simple light blue dress that looked lovely on her.

"Why don't you go see if Alex is all set with the music? Neville I could use your help here."

"I helped him earlier. He's fine."

"Fine Ginny. Do whatever you want."

"I planned on it." Ginny walked away and tried to talk her self out of the rage Hermione had thrown her into yet again. It would be a good night, even if she needed the help that was strapped firmly to her thigh.

* * *

Draco couldn't recall a more distressing moment in his entire life. All of his senses were being attacked at once, and there was nothing his could do about it. His skin itched where Pansy clung to him, his nostrils were burning from the bath she took in her perfume, and his mouth still felt dirty from the kiss she had managed to sneak in earlier. Meanwhile the horrendous song playing was enough to make him pray for deafness, and watching Weasley smiling in Longbottom's arm made him want to gouge his eyes out.

"Doesn't he know she's saving herself for Potter?"

"Apparantly not," Draco peeled his eyes away, caught.

"Think they sealed the deal before he left?" she pondered to him.

"No," he answered a little too quickly.

"You seem sure." Pansy grinned at him slightly.

"I don't even want to think about it. So no, disgusting people don't have sex."

Pansy stayed silent, but the smile remained on her face.

The song finished and in the short lull before the next song Draco heard Longbottom from a few yards away.

"Ginny, I love you."

"Oh Neville! I love you too!"

Draco nearly laughed aloud and Weasley engulfed the boy in a big, sisterly hug.

It only got better when Seamus Finnegan literally swept her away and twirled her in the air exclaiming, "But not as much as she loves me! And certainly not as much as I love her," leaving Longbottom alone to digest that to Ginny Weasley, he was just another brother.

* * *

Ginny giggled as Seamus placed her back on the ground. The new song picked the tempo way up from the last, and while Seamus was not as good a dancer as Neville, he was much more fun. They jumped and twirled, and twisted their hips in sync until the song ended and Seamus engulfed her in his sweaty arms.

"Thanks for the dance Gin. Think I might get another one later?"

"We'll see," Ginny laughed.

He grinned and loosened his grip, but left his hands on her waist. Another sense of familiarity rushed through her and suddenly she remembered being pulled forward, lips crashing on to hers.

Had she been with Seamus the night before? Did he remember when she could not?

Her heart fluttered in a mixture of panic and excitement.

"You okay?" Seamus looked down at her.

She nodded. "Are you sure? You look flushed."

She felt flushed.

She was glad when on the stage Hermione appeared with Malfoy beside her wearing his usual smirk.

"Hi everyone!" she said. "I hope you all are having a good time. As you all know this ball is to raise money for the soldier's wards like we have in our very own infirmary. We've done really well so far, but we thought that to raise a little extra we'd have an auction. Each student can bid an amount for the dance partner of his or her choice. Only bidders get to dance the next dance and the highest bidder gets to pick the song."

"I thought you told her no way on this," Seamus looked down at Ginny. She glared at him to assure him that she had. Hermione had brought up the stupid auction idea weeks ago and Ginny had told her in no unclear terms that it wasn't going to happen. Ginny had no doubt that this was Hermione's revenge for the night before.

"Any bidders to start?"

A few couples threw out small bids for their chance to dance together. Bidding went up to a few sickles as a couple of boys made a move for Cho Chang's little sister Joanna.

"I'll bid a galleon for Seamus Finnegan." Ginny felt Seamus jump beside her. Lavender had made the bid.

"Damn, I was just about to bid for you," he frowned at her.

"Like you could afford me." Ginny laughed as she pushed Seamus off towards Lavender. She was torn. Part of her prayed no one would call her name, while a more childish, vain part of her was scared of the same. She heard Neville begin to speak and knew she would be dancing, but things quickly made a turn as Neville was cut off.

"100 galleons for Ginny Weasley," Draco Malfoy called from the stage. An eruption of "Whats?" filled the room and Draco chose Hermione's, which had been mic'd across the hall to respond to.

"This ball is about bringing us all together to raise money correct?"

Hermione simply nodded. "Any other bidders for Ginny?"

The group stayed silent. 100 galleons was 20 times the highest previous bid and only a handful of students would even have that much money in a year.

The bidding didn't last much longer. Ginny felt a tightening in her chest as the music started and the lights dimmed. The opening chords of the music sent a shiver through her body. She felt as though she was the only person in the room as she stood in the middle of the dance floor, waiting for him. She inhaled sharply as she felt his hands on her back sending tingling sensation ran from her toes to more intimate places and she knew.

She turned to face him and reached up to place her hands around his neck. To her surprise he took one hand in to his, and placed his other on her waist. She rested her remaining hand on his shoulder and gasped as he pulled her closer and began to move her around the dance floor. She never moved in a way that felt so much like floating.

It was when he bent in her in to a low dip that it happened. Visions of his searing gray eyes above her while his bare chest grazed hers raced through her.

She gasped. Could she have?

"Shhh," he hushed her when he pulled her up, reminding her silently that they couldn't discuss the previous night, but answering her question all the same. Not a word was spoken as they danced to song. Somehow Ginny's heart was in her throat and pounding in her chest at the same time. Hazy flashes of Malfoy's strong arms around her as they danced, as he carried her to his bed, as he lowered down on her, flashed through her mind. Her heart raced faster. She needed to remember more. She had to know what…

"Suppose you'd love to remember just what happened," Malfoy's eyes sparkled with mischief. "I can at least assure that you were a more than willing participant."

Ginny sneered at the boy and began to step away from him, both angry and embarrassed.

"Ah ah ah. I paid good money for you Weasley, and I expect to get my three minutes worth." He pulled her even closer than before, she wanted to pull away again, but his cool spicy scent was intoxicating.

"Why'd you pay so much just to dance with me anyway Malfoy? Didn't get your fill of me?"

"I just wanted to be here to watch you squirm when you remembered who you were with last night."

"Well that will never happen again so I guess I'll be ok," Ginny wrote him off.

"Never Weasley?"

"Never." She stated as the song ended.

* * *

In the small closet outside the Great Hall, Ginny held the cool metal to her lips and felt refuge in the biting liquid as it hit her lips. She took one more gulp before screwing the cap back on and fumbling to attach it back to the strap around her leg. Clumsily, she felt for the clip unable to figure it out.

Suddenly from behind her she felt a warm hand against her thigh. Effortlessly it attached the flask back in its place, his fingers lingering gently afterwards.

"Never Weasley?" he asked quietly into her ear. Ginny tried to ignore the goose bumps all over her body, as she replied, "Never."

Draco wasn't convinced however as he spun her around and his lips collided with her own. Ginny began to push him way, but found her arms snaking around his neck instead. The wall behind her thumped with the pumping bass of the music, just as her heart thumped with the blood pumping through her veins. She gasped as Draco grabbed her thighs and wrapped her around his hips, pressing against her. His thin dress pants didn't offer much of a barrier and beneath her dress she offered even littler. She reached down between her legs and found the cold metal on his belt, quickly undoing it. As she freed him Draco looked up at her, her green dress reflecting up into his eyes. Confused green eyes flashed threw her mind and suddenly Ginny was imagining Harry, closely followed by Ron, bursting in to the room, and the anger in Harry's green eyes as he killed Draco. The hurt in them as they turned to her.

Draco's lips closed in on Ginny's once again, but this time she did push him away.

"I can't do this," she whispered. She had braced to find herself on the cold stone floor, tossed away; however, Draco gently put her back on her feet and nodded as his zipped his trousers. He then kissed her forehead and disappeared as quickly as he has appeared.


	5. La Complainte de la Butte

**Real Love**

**Chapter 4: **La Complainte de la Butte

**Disclaimer:** not mine

**A/N:** So I hope you all are liking this so far. Let me know by reviewing if you want! Also, someone mentioned it, and I just wanted to say that while in this story so far Hermione is very cold, in general in canon and fanon I am a Hermione fan. I've written two fics that revolve around her (though only one is fully posted), but I felt like in this story, she plays a really important role by being this way and so she is. Haha.

* * *

_Et voila qu'elle trotte la lune qui flotte, la princesse aussi  
La da da da da da da da da da  
Mes reves epanouis  
Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux misereux  
Les ailes du moulin protegent les amoureux_

_-La Complainte de la Butte, Rufus Wainwright_

* * *

"Malfoy is up to something," Hermione said to Ginny at breakfast a few weeks after the ball.

"What makes you say that?" Ginny asked, though thoroughly uninterested.

"Just look at him," Hermione nodded towards the Slytherin table.

Draco was sitting at the end of the table, silently eating with Blaise.

"Wow, someone better warn that biscuit…"

Hermione scowled. "Be serious Ginny. I know Malfoy, and he's definitely up to something."

"You _know _him? Talk about being serious Hermione…" Ginny didn't finish her breakfast. Instead she stood up and left her friend at the table.

Hermione had been getting worse and worse. After the ball all she could talk about was how Malfoy had made such a scene with Ginny just for her going ahead with the auction, which he too had opposed, and how she wouldn't have dance with him if he'd bid all the money in his estate.

Not being near Hermione was quickly becoming the only way that Ginny could stand her.

* * *

Draco watched her leave the Great Hall in a fuss. He needed to talk to her, but Granger had been watching him like a hawk, and watching Ginny even closer. He should have cast a silencing spell the night Snape had come to visit him, but he hadn't planned on arguing, because he hadn't planned on involving her. Draco's head ached. He still didn't like the idea of involving her, and still fought with the decision that she was the only one who could do it. With any luck, she'd turn him away.

"Cheer up now! She'll realize what a prince charming you are one of these days."

Draco scowled at Blaise.

"I need to come by my room tonight, after curfew."

"No. I told you no more booty calls Draco Malfoy. If this is how you're going to treat me…"

Draco tuned the boy out, too tired to deal with Blaise's antics, but knew he'd be there.

* * *

She hadn't talked to him since their encounter, so it was quite a surprise when Ginny found Draco waiting from outside the infirmary when she got off of her shift that night. There were only minutes remaining before curfew. She let the tall heavy door clunk shut behind her before addressing him.

"Malfoy?"

"Shh," he hushed her. "I need to talk to you."

"I don't have time Malfoy. Let's just let the past…"

"It's about Potter," he whispered harshly. "Meet me out front of the castle."

He left before Ginny could say anything else. Her heart raced at the thought of news about Harry. Ginny debated whether she should go back to the tower first. Hermione was surely waiting for her to get back, and would be a headache to deal with in the morning, but she'd never let Ginny leave the tower alone once she was there. She didn't want to risk the chance of being stuck there or having Hermione following her, and headed straight towards the front of the school. The walk to the front entrance of the school had never felt longer, and she nearly broke out into a run on her way.

"No time to waste when it comes to precious Potter huh?" Ginny heard from behind her, she had rushed right past him. He positioned himself in a shadowed nook along the wall, just outside the castle doors.

"Where is he?" she asked, ignoring his words. It was all that mattered.

"I don't know." Ginny's heart sank. "But I know where he'll be tomorrow night.

He's going to be in Hogsmead."

Elation ran through her and she threw her arms around the boy standing in front of her.

"Is Ron with him? I'll have to go meet them… We can get them back to the castle and…"

"Ginny. This isn't good news. I know because the Death Eater know." He gave her a meaningful; all her joy collapsed and was reborn as fear.

"What can I do?" Ginny knew now that he needed her for something, and she was willing to do anything.

* * *

Draco scratched the brown facial hair that now adorned his face. He felt filthy. Never had such cheap fabric touched his skin, and never had his hair been so horrendously greasy. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Blaise doing the same inspection in the large mirror above his dresser. The other boy was completely unrecognizable. Not a soul would ever suspect a Slytherin to take on such a grubby appearance. Or so he dearly hoped.

There was a rap on the door.

"Its me," Ginny's voice called.

Blaise moved for the door and opened it to allow in a cloaked figure who rushed inside the room. Once the door shut behind her she pulled back her hood and dropped the cloak to the ground.

Draco felt a small panic when Ginny exposed herself. Blue eyes and blonde hair, every inch of her was different and still he would have known her in a moment. He looked to Blaise who didn't seem to have the same problem.

"Unbelievable," the boy took a circle around her.

"You look nice too. You could almost pass for a Weasley," Ginny commented on Blaise's auburn locks. He scowled at her and ran his hand through his long hair for the thousandth time.

"Are you ready?" Draco ended things there. It was too late for him to second-guess their plan now. Ginny silently nodded. She was fidgeting with nervousness. He approached her, bringing his face close to hers.

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yes," she looked him in the eye, and he knew she was serious.

"Ok. Here are you're flowers. This one," he pointed to the one on the far left of the bunch, "is the port key. Don't forget. Remember, Blaise first, then them, then Harry, and then me." Ginny nodded. He knew she knew. They'd gone over the plan a hundred times. "Everything's going to be fine."

He grabbed her cloak from the floor and draped in around her. Her satiny red dress hung to her curves exceedingly well and Blaise still hadn't wiped the dopey grin off his face.

* * *

It had been twelve minutes since Draco had gone into the pub, Blaise had gone in shortly before him and Ginny was ready to make her entrance. Shrugging one of her thin dress straps off her shoulder, she took a deep breath and pushed open the heavy oak door. The pub was dark and smoky. Her heels clicking on the stone floor was the loudest noise in the quiet room. A few men were at the bar; Draco was at the end. Only three tables were occupied. Blaise was nursing a drink at one, while Snape sat with three other death eaters Ginny did not recognize at another. In the corner, a hooded figure sat in the shadows. Ginny resisted the desire to run to him as she sauntered over to Blaise.

"A sickle for a rose sir?" she bent over his table seductively.

"Nice tits Gin," he said lowly, however he sneered as he spoke and waved her away.

"You're loss," she smiled and slid away. The death eaters, had yet to notice her, so it was up to her to make her presence known. She approached the men, huddled tightly together around the small wooden table.

"Good evening gentlemen," she smiled and narrowed her eyes, placing her hand on the back of one's chair.

"Can we help you?" they're conversation came to a quick end and they sat up, their focus now on her.

"I was hoping maybe I could help you," she eyed the man sitting across from her, "A rose for your lady sir?"

"That all you're selling?" he replied.

"Well that depends on what you have to offer," she started towards him puffing her chest out. He began to stand and Ginny was suppressing the repulsion that was sweeping through her when Snape pushed him back into his seat. She never thought she could feel such love for the slimy teacher.

"That's enough of this. Be on your way, we don't require the services you offer," he remarked sternly. Ginny smiled brazenly and tossed a rose into the lap of the man who had spoken to her, and turned towards the corner.

Harry tried to pretend that he hadn't seen her coming his way, but she knew that he had. He looked horrible. Dark circles rimmed his eyes and his pale face was sporting disheveled beard. Every second seemed like an hour as Ginny wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around Harry and take him away.

"No thank you," he said politely as she reached him.

She ignored him and laid the rose in front of him. Leaning far over the splintering wooden table she pressed her bosom close to the face and whispered, "Wait five minutes, then use this to get out Harry. They know." She looked him in the eye for only a moment before moving on her way.

"Ginny?" she heard him whisper. She didn't hesitate, and he was smart enough not to come after her. Ginny now approached the last man in the bar whom she had to speak with. The brunette's drink was now mostly ice and he absently traced the rim of the glass with his finger.

"Can I interest you in a rose sir?" she struggled to keep up the act any longer.

He lowered his head to her ear. "You're perfect." Ginny smirked despite his sincerity, and headed for the door where Draco's finger directed her to wait.

* * *

Draco turned away from Ginny quickly and waved for the bartender to settle his tab. She had been flawless and Draco felt foolish for ever doubting her capacity to pull it off. He walked past Blaise on his way out and was pleased to see that Blaise had timed his meal perfectly and was nearly done eating. He would be able to leave soon without raising a brow.

He found Ginny outside leaning against the wall where they had separated before. Her closed eyes flew open as the pebbles of the ally shuffled noisily below his feet. When she saw it was him she closed them again taking in a deep breath. He stepped forward to wipe away the tears that were slowly escaping her eyes but was stopped when she ferociously removed them herself. She looked up at him, and gave a sad smile. "Thank you," she told him. He simply nodded in return. He knew she had to be struggling to keep herself this together. Harry had looked horrible, and Draco had even found himself feeling sorry for the boy hero.

The silence was broken when Blaise finally met back up with them.

"Brilliant job Weasley! How much do you charge anyway?" he teased.

"Who says I'd charge you Blaise?" she joked back. Ginny seemed to shake away her sadness.

"Yes!" Blaise threw his arms around Ginny's shoulder. "I knew there was a reason I liked you Weasley. By the looks of it though you shouldn't be too worried about business. Henshall was ready to take you outback. Hell, even Snape gave you a second look."

"Maybe I should consider keeping the blonde?" Ginny twirled the hair in her fingers.

"Weasley, you wouldn't have made it past me tonight with your real hair. Don't ever change your hair." Blaise was firm in his command, and Draco wasn't sure, but thought he may have seen a trace of blush rise on her cheeks.

Draco was happy to hear Ginny joking, and happier when she giggled. "Well red hair may suit me, but it certainly doesn't do it for you."

"No contest. Red is all yours. Where'd you get this little number anyway?"

"Oh this old thing?" she looked down at her dress. "This is from my old hooking days back in 4th year."

The two joked all the way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"I'm wiped," Blaise yawned. "So Gin, my place or yours?" Ginny laughed.

"Goodnight Blaise."

"Yeah, you're right, tomorrow would be better," he shrugged and then give her a quick hug before strolling into the building.

"Well, goodnight…" she turned to him, swinging the shoes she now carried in her hands. "And thank you," she gestured to hold them out and modeled her dress. "Nice to know you think I'd make such a classy prostitute."

"Are you ok Ginny?" Draco cut her off.

She smiled a little, and nodded her head. "Yeah."

"You can't tell anyone. Not even Hermione…" He paused as Ginny's hair turned a strawberry blond. The charms were wearing off. She took his pause as a chance to cut him off.

"I know. If I need to talk I know where to go," her smiled widened a bit. "And thank you again." Draco was going to reply but was caught off guard when Ginny stood on her toes and have him a chaste kiss. "Goodnight." She turned and the

"Goodnight," he whispered, but only when she was too far to hear.


	6. Over My Shoulder

**Real Love**

**Chapter 6: **Over My Shoulder

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter, and probably nothing else either.

**A/N: **Here's chapter six. I hope that you like it. Its very much in Draco's POV which is a change from some other chapters. Thanks for all the reviews and to all of you keeping up with this story. I'd really really love to hear from more of you. I've been trying really hard to get through editing/ rewrites as quickly as possible to get chapters up, and reviews are the best encouragment to keep going at 3:00 in the morning. haha. One other notes, all my stories always all have songs for each chapter, and in this fic I've really focused on finding songs whose lyrics and or feel really go with the events. This chapter is an example of both, but really its the feel of the song that got me, so if your interested I really suggest you check it out. Mika's pretty incredible. In fact all of the artists in this story are really worth checking out if you've never heard them. (With the exception so far of Gwen Stefani, not because I don't love her, but because I'm sure you all already know her) Search the songs on youtube if you want to hear them. I think they're all there. Anyway enjoy, and let me know what you think! -Bella

* * *

_Over my shoulder, running away,  
Feels like I'm falling, losing my way,_

_Cold and dry,  
Cold and dry.  
Fog out my daylight, torture my night,  
Feels like I'm falling, far out of sight,  
Cold,  
Drunk,  
Tired,  
Lost.  
Over my shoulder, running away,  
Feels like I'm falling, losing my way,  
Cold, dry,  
Cold and dry.  
Fog out my daylight, torture my night,  
Feels like I'm falling, far out of sight,_

_-Over My Shoulder, Mika_

* * *

"Professor Flitwick, I'm afraid I need to take Ginny Weasley out of class." Ginny's head popped up when Professor McGonnagal said her name.

"Will I be back?" she asked.

"No Ginny, bring your books." Ginny collected her things and hurried out of the classroom.

Ginny followed closely behind Professor McGonagall wishing that her teacher's expression would give away some hint of what was going on. She thought perhaps there was an emergency in the infirmary however that idea was squashed when they passed it. When they reached her office McGonagall gave the password and entered the room.

In the room was Ginny's entire family. Mrs. Weasley's eyes were red and tears dampened her cheeks. Mr. Weasley stared solemly back at her while Bill's eyes remained out the window, Charlie stopped his pacing when Ginny entered the room. Percy, the one that was always collected looked awful and even the twins were silent, the cheerful life in their eyes missing.

Ginny began backing out of the room in disbelief but was stopped when Charlie rushed forward and squeezed her into his arms. Her chin quivered and she never stood a chance against the tears.

Charlie released Ginny and she looked up at her mother. "Both of them?"

Her mother nodded and Ginny felt ill.

"No. No. No," she shook her head, gasping for air that suddenly seemed scarce. Charlie tried to pull her close again but she pushed him away. She looked from brother to brother, waiting for one of them to tell her the truth. Waiting for someone to tell her that Ron was just fine. That Harry was okay.

None of them did.

Ginny choked on the sobs that erupted from her and unable to hold her own weight, she sank to the floor and barely noticed when her mother pulled her to her chest and slowly rocked her.

* * *

Two hours later the entire family was still in the office. McGonagall and Dumbledore had returned and Ginny remained quiet and the rest of the people in the room discussed funeral arrangements. The mood had switched from one of grief to business, as they tackled the issue of holding a funeral for the most famous wizard of their time. As they spoke about Harry like a character in a book all Ginny could think about was the last time she had seen him. She couldn't stand it.

"I'm going to find Hermione," she announced before leaving the room.

Dumbledore had been off giving her friend the news as she had been receiving it from her family. She passed Gryffindor tower and instantly knew she couldn't go in. She turned around unsure of her destination and quickly found that every door and every hallway was haunted with imaged of her brother or Harry.

Cold damp and unwelcoming, the hallway leading to the Slytherin quarters was the only place Ginny found that didn't have Harry and Ron dancing around. She slid down the cool stone wall, not caring if the damp floor muddied her clothes, and stared at the one across from her.

Ginny wasn't sure how many hours she had been studying the cracks in the gray wall before she heard voices.

"What's that Gryffindor doing here Draco?" Ginny felt her heart leap as she heard Draco's name. He was who she needed. He could help her. Quickly as she thought it, she dismissed the notion and felt foolish for it. She prayed he'd just pass her by, but wasn't surprised when he stopped.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" Draco looked down at her.

"Nothing." She whispered, hoping they would move on, as she was unable to.

"Alright Weasley. I'm intrigued. Goodnight Pansy," he said.

Pansy's protests went unanswered and she left in a huff.

"Well Weasley?" his tone was much lighter than when he had had Pansy by his side.

Ginny tried to refocus on the wall that had been her companion for the last hours, but once again her body way overtaken by trembles and a sob escaped her.

* * *

Draco watched as Ginny's eyes filled with tears and she let of a strangled cry. He reached out a hand to stroke the tears off her cheek, expecting her to push him away. She didn't and so Draco took the opportunity to scoop the redhead into his arms and take her off to his quarters. He placed the crying girl into his bed and climbed in beside her allowing her to continue to cry into him.

Even in sleep her tears didn't cease. He was torn between waking her and letting her continue her sleep, unable to find peace.

* * *

When Ginny came to her eyes flew open as she realized someone's arms were wrapped around her. Draco. It was when she remembered she was with that she remembered why she was with him. The nausea returned and she could feel the edging tears yet again. She tried to fight them with deep, concentrated breaths. Her movement must have awakened him because his strong hand entwined with hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I everything ok?" he questioned.

Ginny pulled away and sat up to look at him.

"They're dead." She had honestly expected him to smile in delight, but he didn't.

"You can't be certain." Alarm was in his usually cool voice.

"Snape came back to school today. He had their bodies with them. My family is all here. McGonagall took me from class and they were all there in her office and I… They said that…" She was beginning to loose it again.

"They said that Harry found Ron, and told…He told Voldemort that if he let Ron go he'd turn himself in. And he did. He let Ron go…and he killed Harry!" The words were unbearable to say. Just the thought of sweet sweet Harry dying at the hands of such a heinous man made felt the a knife digging into her heart.

"Only they were too connected and the spell killed him too." Ginny felt some penance that Voldemort had died at his own evil hand. "But Ron had refused to leave Harry and when it all happened the Death Eaters there panicked and one of them killed him."

By the time she was done telling it, the story seemed so unreal that she could no longer even cry over it. He seemed to be having difficulty taking it all in too.

* * *

Draco felt guilty that he had nothing to say to Ginny as she told the story. It was if the whole world had shifted a little, knowing that Potter and Weasley were dead. That Voldemort was dead. That the battle that had been his entire upbringing was over. And while Voldemort was gone, Ginny was there, broken in his arms. It was as though no one had won.

While Draco couldn't pretend to have ever been fond of Harry and Ron, even he had never thought for a moment that they would not return. He had been certain that he would live the rest of his life the sworn enemy of the world's greatest hero.

He would have known how to handle that; Ginny's grief he did not.

He tried to think of something, anything to say to her, but before he could there was a small knock from the other side of the door to the bathroom he shared with Granger. He rarely used it.

"Malfoy are you in there?" her voice called.

He felt Ginny's small hand grab his arm and she shook her head ferociously, silently begging him not to give her up.

He nodded and quickly drew the curtains to his four-poster bed. He hurried over to the door and forced himself to greet Granger with an amicable. "Hi."

"Hi," she sputtered, obviously caught off guard by the greeting. "I just wanted to tell you that we have to call a prefects meeting. There's going to be and emergency assembly so we have to get everyone together. You see…" Her eyes were on the ground. "You see yesterday…" She couldn't get it out.

"I know. I'll take care of everything. You go rest."

"Ginny's been to see you hasn't she?" She accused.

"I ran into her in the hall." It wasn't a lie. "Now go lie down, and I'll call the meeting. Try and trust me just this once."

He knew she wanted to fight him, but at the moment Granger didn't seem to have any fight left in her. She turned and left, and Draco returned to find Ginny fast asleep. Thankful that she was finally resting peacefully, he got to work.

* * *

Once everyone was in the room Draco stood to begin the meeting.

"Is everyone here?" Draco asked impatiently. His tolerance was thin and almost every person in the room was annoying, some more than others.

"Where's Hermione?" a Ravenclaw student called out before he could even begin.

"Indisposed," he spat. "There's going to be an emergency assembly in half and hour. I need you all to have your houses in the Great Hall by 11:30. Is everyone up on the procedures?"

"What's going on Malfoy?" another student questioned defiantly.

"You'll find out at the assembly. I'm not at liberty to tell any of you what it's about"

"When's Hermione getting here? She'll tell us."

"Yeah Malfoy you have to give us more than that. What are we supposed to tell our houses?"

"This is stupid. Its probably just a trick."

He lost it.

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are dead," he announced. The room fell silent before leaping into a chaos of questions and cries. "Everything will be answered in the Great Hall. So everyone please get back to your houses, and don't tell anyone anything. There will be consequences for anyone who does." He knew that would be hard. Tears were falling freely and the students had once again fallen silent. Draco saw Blaise staring at him in disbelief.

The room cleared before the two boys spoke.

"Is he dead?"

Draco nodded. "Died when he killed Potter."

"Good," Blaise swallowed. He knew as well that the death of Voldemort meant the end of the war was only days away, but he also knew that many, including their fathers, would soon be war criminals. "How is she?"

"How should I know," Draco replied. He was unwilling to share his time with Ginny with him. "We should get back."

By the time they arrived back at their house, the younger prefects had everyone assembled in the common room ready to leave. All of the houses arrived to the Great Hall about the same time. Everyone was eager to begin the assembly as soon as they could.

Draco was actually impressed by the strength of the prefects whose blank faces masked the sadness he had seen earlier. Even the Gryffindors remained stone-faced and dry eyed.

That all changed as their headmaster stood at the front of the room, with a line of sad professors behind him.

"Today is a day we will always remember. Each of you will always remember being in this room. Each of you will always remember what year you were in, what class you were missing, who you were sitting next to, and the weather on the day you learned Lord Voldemort had been defeated."

Sounds of joy whooped through the room. Many of his housemates exchanged nervous looks.

"However," Dumbledore's strong voice cut through the crowd, silencing it. "Today is not a day of joy, or celebration. In the final battle with Voldemort two dear friends were lost to us, and it is my great displeasure to tell you all, that Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter are no longer here."

Even Draco's chest sunk to see his headmaster tear up as he spoke the words.

"Services will be held the day after tomorrow, and no classes will be held until then. I ask that all of you talk to each other, and if you need to, seek counseling with any of us."

Dumbledore left the podium without formally ending the assembly, but Draco knew it was over.

Lingering as students flowed out, he kept his eyes on the Gryffindors, looking for her.

He saw as Finnegan place a hand on Longbottom's back. "Have you seen Ginny?"

Longbottom shook his head. "Her family was at the assembly. She's not with them."

Sadness and worry were in both boys' eyes.

He couldn't help but think it would be better for her to be surrounded by other's that were feeling her loss.

* * *

"You should have come to the assembly." Draco was blunt with Ginny when he returned to his room and found her still in bed.

"Oh actually I already heard the news thanks," she spat back.

"Your friends are worried about you. They don't know where you are."

"Didn't want to share that I was with you all night?"

"Would you like me to bring them here to you Weasley? Because I will. But I have a feeling you'd be a lot more ashamed to be here that I am to have you here."

"You're right I probably am." Fury took over her eyes as she stared at him. "Where did that port key go Malfoy? Where did we send Harry?"

"I told you then Ginny that I didn't know. I still don't know."

"I don't believe you," she shook her head, her eyes shifted quickly as if he could see thoughts brewing in her head.

"And why's that?" he challenged her.

"You never did anything but insult me or ignore me for five years. You spend the first part of this semester being friendly to me, and the second part seducing me. Four days ago I helped you "save" your sworn enemy and now he's dead. You wanted him dead and you got me to help you do it."

Draco body seared with anger at her accusations.

"Careful not to play too innocent Weasley. You started this whole affair. After all you were the one who got drunk at a party and decided to fuck a death eater."

He watched her face pale in revulsion before calmly exiting his room.

* * *

Draco paced outside of the classroom. Would she come? He'd sent her a note. "Meet me outside the potions room if you want the truth. –Malfoy" it had read. He had hoped it was just impersonal enough to draw her there, and it was. A sickly looking redhead rounded the corner. Her skin was pale, and dark circles rimmed her eyes. Her sweats hung lose everywhere, leading Draco to believe she hadn't eaten in the past couple of days.

"Well?" she asked him expectantly, coming to a stop only a foot away from him.

"You look like hell." Inwardly he cringed at his own words. He wanted to look her in the eye and promise her that everything was okay, and that she would be alright. He wanted apologize for the stupid, untrue things he had said to her in his room that day. He wanted to take her back to his room and make her eat and fall asleep is his arms.

"What am I doing here Malfoy?" Her foot stamped impatiently.

"You want to know what happened that night, so we're going to find out." He glanced at the door across from the potions room: Snape's quarters.

"Find out what? How we set Harry up? I already know enough." She turned to leave.

"You don't know anything Weasley. You're being absurd."

"Absurd was ever trusting a Malfoy," Ginny turned and glared at him. It hit hard.

"Then why are you here Weasley? Why'd you come?"

" To tell you that I'm going to tell everyone what we did. I don't care if we both rot in jail for it, I'm going to tell them how I helped you and Snape that night."

"You most certainly will not Miss Weasley." A deep voice came from behind them. "You two in here now," Snape hissed and directed them into his room.

Draco had been in his Professor's rooms several times before. They were beautiful with heavy antique furniture and deep green fabrics adorning them. Though much of the dungeons had a moist, mildew odor to them, Snape's rooms always had a warm cedar aroma floating in the air.

"Clearly I was wrong to think the two of you were intelligent enough not to discuss this in a Slytherin hall of all places."

"Sir. Weasley needs to know what happened that night, after our part was over."

"And why is this?" The teacher did not seem eager to share any type of information, especially after hearing he and Ginny blabbing in the hallway.

"She thinks we planned it all to kill Potter."

"Potter was destined to die Miss Weasley, we simply moved things along."

Draco's eyes shot from Ginny to his professor.

"Moved things along…" Ginny repeated slowly. She looked even more ill than she had when she rounded the corner.

"As I'm sure you know Miss Weasley, a prophecy revealing the death of Potter and the death of Voldemort were one was discovered several months ago."

Draco frowned. He'd heard nothing of the prophecy that Snape spoke of and Ginny seemed to be quite familiar with.

"It was a hoax," Ginny said, her voice thick with defensiveness.

"I assure you Miss Weasley, it was not a hoax, nor was it simply an option among many. To end the terror of Lord Voldemort Harry Potter had to die."

* * *

Ginny opened her mouth to speak when Snape cut her off.

"I also assure that that night Potter was in grave danger and you did indeed save him. My companions and I had been given explicit instructions to kill the boy ourselves if we had to. It was his third close call in the past two weeks, and he wouldn't have escaped it himself. That night the port key sent him to a small Inn, where I visited him late that night."

"You told him the prophecy…" Ginny's stomach churned. It had been collectively decided by the Order that Harry was not to know about the prophecy that spelled out clear as day that to kill Voldemort he had to die himself. Harry had always been rash and hasty when it came to his heroics, and everyone knew Harry would be dead before Hermione could have opened a book to search for another way.

"He made the decision himself Miss Weasley, I simply helped him arrange the chance to save your brother." Snape's tone was stern and diplomatic

"How could you use him like that?" Ginny's heart broke thinking of Harry preparing to die without a single person who loved him there.

"He didn't use him Weasley. He helped him…"

"Helped him die." That's a nice way of putting it. She could barely stand being in the room with the two men. Draco sat beside the professor, his expressionless face mirroring the other man's. Ginny felt like she barely recognized him.

"Weasley if he was meant to die…"

"You don't even care," Ginny cursed inwardly as she felt tears returning. "You don't even care that he and my brother are dead. You're war is almost over and that's all that ever mattered. You'll be a hero and you never had to get your pretty little death eater hands dirty," Ginny couldn't decide which man disgusted her more. "Poor Harry… He never stood a chance."

"One day, Miss Weasley, you will understand, and then you be proud of your role in all of this."

_Her _role in this.

Ginny felt empty.

* * *

The sight was one not to be forgotten. Under bright blue skies, a sea of black, silent, as two white coffins were carried down the long isle that ran the entire length of the Quidditch field. The ground was filled with rows of people on either side, as were the stands, each person in nearly identical mourning robes, men's and women's varying slightly. Services could be seen over a broadcast in the great hall as well. Expectations for attendance had been far exceeded, so make shift accommodations had been made within the castle.

When it came time for volunteers from the guests to say a few words there were many that had something to say, but few that had truly been close to Potter and Weasley. People who had crossed paths, those whose lives had been affected by the boys and a few who had simply admired from a far. This is why when Draco saw red hair approaching the podium he was surprised.

All around him students, teachers, and visitors alike wept for the young fallen heroes. Beside him Blaise sat very focused on the event at the front of the arena. The ceremony was a very traditional one. Dumbledore had been chosen by the Weasleys to conduct the services, and he read the traditional passages of death aloud, adding none of his own, often-nonsensical antidotes.

"Hello," her voice was weak, but Draco could hear the strength she was mustering to speak at all. He looked much better than she had the night before when she had fled Snape's office so fast he couldn't catch her.

"My name is Ginny Weasley. Ron was my brother, and Harry was…well Harry was a lot of things. They both were a lot of things in life, though I bet if I went around and asked you each to give me a word for them most of you would say hero, soldier, warrior, angel. Well while most of you may be here to remember these two fallen heroes, and thank them, which my family and I are so appreciative of, I am also here to remember Ron and Harry, my brother and his best friend. Two young boys who are lost now. They were students, though certainly not the best students, distractions or not. Gryffindors through and through. Ron would have fought a Slytherin any chance he got, even knowing he would surely loose. He was my older brother but I always felt like the eldest of us both. When he left for Hogwarts his first year I was so jealous…"

Draco watched as Ginny seemed to lose herself in the memory for a moment. She recovered quickly though.

"And then when I found out he'd made friends with Harry Potter… Little did I know how much a part of my life Harry would become over the next six years. I don't know what would have come from Harry and me, because nothing ever really started. But I do know that I would have had a new sister in a few years, when Ron married Hermione Granger. She always was, and always will be the love of his life. And the loss of their the future together is one of the most tragic parts of all of this. I also know that we will move forward after this. Though maybe not the same, students here will continue on and graduate. The Order will finish fighting this war, and the wizarding world will begin to rebuild. But in order to move forward we will have to look back, and this is the favor I ask of you and the reason I stand before you now. When you look back and think of Harry and Ron, think of them not as heroes but as boys, as _people_. They weren't always afforded the luxury a normal life, so let us let them have it in death."

Ginny stepped down from the podium and seemed unaffected by the thunderous applause following her speech. Most of it came from students, but many in the crowd were standing in respect for her. Draco was pretty sure clapping wasn't customary at a funeral, but Ginny had struck a chord with many, and she deserved to know that her message had been received.

The service felt slightly uplifted from that point on, as if people had decided to begin celebrating the lives of Weasley and Potter at that very moment.


	7. Almost Lover

**Real Love**

**Chapter 7:** Almost Lover

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them ect. ect. ect.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing so far, glad to know there are some people following this. This story has been my own personal project for so long now that its odd to know that people are finally actually reading it. Well, happy reading, and as always, REVIEW! -Bella

* * *

Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

-Almost Lover, A Fine Frenzy

* * *

After the funeral it had been announced by the teachers that classes would be cancelled for the week in order to let students sort through their feeling and cope with the changes occurring throughout the wizarding world. Already the Prophet was plastered with headlines of Death Eaters being captured and prosecuted. And even before the war was officially over the community was looking to overhaul the Ministry to prevent anything from happening again.

Ginny watched Hermione storm away from yet another fight. Hermione was dying inside without knowing more than she did about Harry and Ron's last moments and Ginny felt a pain in her chest every time Hermione brought it up and images of Harry that night in Hogsmead danced through her head. It made for a meltdown each time the two met. The common room was all but empty. A few first years sat in the corner, beside the crackling fireplace playing a card game. They were a large portion of who was left of the underclassmen, as many had been taken home for the week off school. Ginny's family had encouraged her to come home with them, but she, like most of her fellow sixth and seventh years had been much more inclined to stay at school.

It was almost time for dinner, but she wasn't hungry. She watched as the card players checked their watches and quickly scurried out of the common room. She remembered when she was never a minute late for dinner, anticipating the social time. Hopeful for the chance to sit with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, she usually ended up with Colin Creevy or Neville, or on a bad day her roommates.

Eyeing the scattered cards on the table Ginny finally found the distraction she had been yearning for. Taking as large strides as her fitted jeans would allow her, Ginny glided to the table and swooped up the deck. She jogged up to her room and grabbed the cool glass bottle from her trunk. Taking the steps back down two at a time, she made her way back down to the common room and then up to the boy's dormitories.

She gave the closed door a tap and was happy to hear a welcoming "Come in!" in return. She knew it was Seamus. Dean had gone home, and Neville was undoubtedly at dinner. She burst through the door and held the bottle and the cards up in the air. Seamus let out a surprised laugh, but Ginny knew that she had him.

* * *

Ginny threw the King down on top of Seamus' queen, yelling "Drink!" He barely got the nearly empty bottle to his lips before he was pulling it away again.

"I'm out Gin. Can't do it anymore…"

Ginny laughed. "Thank God!" There was no way she could take another sip of the sweet wine at the moment. The cards were in a messy pile on Seamus' tartan bedspread, and gave no indication of what game was in progress.

Ginny laid back on the crisp white pillow behind her. It smelled like shampoo and cologne, just like Seamus. Looking to her left Ginny took notice of the empty set of bunks that were across the room. The light blue color of the sheet-less mattresses stood out against the deep mahogany furniture and crimson walls. They'd been there all night. They'd been there all year, but for some reason Ginny had never imagined that they would remain in their vacant state. They'd simply been waiting for a few latecomers.

"Let's go for a walk!" Seamus hopped out of the bed and directly into her line of site. Ginny smiled at her friend, knowing full well that he was trying to distract her.

"Where to?" she asked holding out her hand so he could help her up.

"The astronomy tower?" he offered, clearly scrambling to concoct a plan.

Ginny laughed. "What kind of girl do you think I am Mr. Finnegan?"

Seamus shrugged. "Well we could…"

Ginny shook her head. "No. Let's go to the astronomy tower." She grabbed his hand and headed for the door. She was pulling at the iron handle when he let go of her head and held up his index finger at her.

"One second." He padded back to his bed and his upper body disappeared into his trunk. Tossing a few things across the floor he finally came up with a half full pint of fire whiskey.

"Can't forget refreshments." He tucked the bottle into the waistband of his pants and followed Ginny out the door.

* * *

The cold hard stone floor wasn't so uncomfortable when you were comfortably numb. The fire whiskey bottle was now only a quarter full and the two Gryffindors were lying side by side staring up at the ceiling.

"So Seamus, here we are in the astronomy tower, what happens next in this fantasy?"

Seamus laughed in a way that made Ginny think while he found her joke funny, that there also had maybe been some truth to it. His cheerful face colored and his forehead wrinkled as he stumbled to speak.

"I might have had a few ideas before…" he said casually. "But well… I know…well I think...at least on my end… I've. Well…we've had a bit of something going, but I don't think we can do it anymore. Makes me a pretty piss poor friend huh? I'd have shagged you without a thought when Ron and Potter were alive, but now that they're dead I can't have a dirty thought about you without feeling guilty."

"That does make you pretty shitty," Ginny chuckled and Seamus joined her. She understood how he felt, and knew he knew that.

"I'm not too sure we would have worked out anyway. We'd have had fun…"

"But not a lot of _substance_" He finished for her.

The two cracked up again. A few moments of silence passed before Seamus spoke again.

"I'm pretty sure Draco Malfoy is single."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That relationship would definitely be substantial," she admitted, "but not too fun."

"But he has such a lovely sense of humor," Seamus retorted dryly. Ginny could hear a trace of jealously in his voice after she didn't deny a connection between her and Malfoy. However, she was unwilling to get into the current state of her relationship with the Slytherin.

"Let's go for a walk," she hopped up, deciding they both needed to move on from the topic at hand. As she stood the room swayed a little as the alcohol hit her a little harder than it had just a moment before.

Seamus laughed at her. "You alright there?"

"I'm great!" Ginny announced. She wanted to have a fun night, and she was going to have one.

Wandering aimlessly through the halls Ginny and Seamus munched on the enormous blueberry muffins the house elves had given them during their visit to the kitchen. Since leaving the astronomy tower they had failed to break into the Restricted Section, chickened out of breaking into Snape's storeroom, and settled for "stealing" food from the kitchens.

"What do you want to do now?" Seamus asked her.

"Let's break into Filches' office. We can find something he took from Fred and George. They'd love it if I sent it to them!" Ginny had always wondered what kind of treasures Filch had taken from the twins over the years. She herself had never been sent into the keeper's office.

"What if I have a better idea?" a new, but familiar voice spoke behind her. Ginny spun to find Blaise Zabini standing there.

"Blaise!" Ginny exclaimed and threw her arms around him. He gave her a friendly squeeze in return. He was grinning when she pulled away.

"You two been having a little fun?" Ginny looked to Seamus who was frowning at the Slytherin that had just touched Ginny. "I was actually just out looking for you, but was told you weren't in your tower."

"You were looking for me?" Ginny questioned suspiciously. Fears that he wanted to talk about the week before or Draco rippled through her.

"Why is it you never want to let me invite you to parties Weasley?"

"You came to invite me to a party? Where?" Ginny asked and looked to find that Seamus suddenly seemed less hostile towards the other boy.

"Slytherin," Blaise replied as though it were the most natural thing in the world to be inviting two Gryffindors to a Slytherin party.

Ginny looked up at Seamus who had a doubtful look on his face. She agreed that they would probably not be welcomed.

"We'd love to but…"

"We've already let in Hufflepuffs," Blaise seemed disturbed by this. "What's a few Gryffindors after that?"

"Wait! What?" Seamus was beyond confused at this point as indicated by his furrowed brow.

"We Slytherin's thought we'd lift some spirits and throw a 'We're all off school for a week because the war's ending so we might as well start getting along' party." Blaise told them proudly.

"You're having a 'Let's suck up to the kids that won the war' party? How thoughtful of you Blaise!" Ginny grinned. He simply shrugged and accepted her accusation.

"Well shall we?" He offered Ginny his arm and she noted how his dark eyes were suddenly searing into her.

Ginny smiled and loops her arm around his. "Lead the way."

* * *

Just by approaching the portrait that hung outside of the Slytherin common room, Ginny could tell that the party was one to rival the back to school bash. Music could be heard through the charms placed on the room and a faint smell of alcohol was leaking out of the portrait hole. Blaise gave the password to the portrait and the three of them slipped inside. The room was full of students and Ginny could only imagine the exchanges that had occurred as the Slytherin students invited those from other houses.

"Come on Weasley," Blaise took her hand and drug her onto the dance floor. Blaise was a great dancer as she remembered from the last time, and she was happy that this time their dance would not be interrupted. She soon saw Seamus through the dimly lit room keeping the company of another girl. Ginny was relived that he was having fun without her.

"Let's have a drink." Blaise had to speak directly into Ginny's ear in order for her to hear his low voice. Ginny allowed the boy to lead her off of the dance floor and towards a tabletop full of colorful bottles. He picked up a green one and poured thick black liquor from it. Ginny took the small glass as he offered it to her. The dark liquor that Blaise poured of her tasted of licorice and went down with a sharp burn. Her throat was still recovering from the first when he poured out a second, which Ginny was nearly certain was twice as large as it's predecessor. She swallowed it trying not to hold the liquid in her mouth, but failed when the sight of a tall lean blond ducking through the portrait distracted her. Ginny choked on the liquor.

"You okay?" Blaise set down the bottle and reached for the cap. Ginny shot out her hand to stop him, and held out her glass. He grinned at her with mild surprise.

"I always told you you were my kind of girl Weasley."

* * *

Ginny continued chugging the sweet bubbly liquid, slowly hearing her competitors give up one by one.

"Fuck," she heard Blaise curse.

"Making friends Blaise?" a familiar whine piped in. Ginny peered over her bottle to find Pansy and Draco standing in front of them. With a slight tilt of the head she managed to finish of the bottle and put it down. A strong arm gripped around her side as Blaise pulled her and Seamus close to him.

"Wars over so we might as well make friends right?" Blaise's grin was wide.

Pansy smiled sweetly before making a gagging sound in response. Draco seemed to be ignoring both of them.

"Having trouble getting them to keep up with you Weasley?" Draco's eyes seared in to hers.

"Think you're up to it?" Ginny knew she was drunk when she didn't falter in the tall blonds presence.

"Is that a challenge?"

Ginny reached into the back pocket of her jeans pulled out the metal container and threw it at him. He gracefully caught it with one hand.

"Haven't touched it all night." She told him.

Draco reached his own hand around his back and pulled out his flask, which he tossed to her. Ginny unscrewed the elegant cap and sniffed the contents. She wasn't surprised to find that its contents were identical to that of hers.

"Cheers," she toasted him and tipped the flask against her lips.

Her usually strong stomach had already taken a big beating that night, and the liquor was not going down easily. Unable to take anymore Ginny ripped the flask from her lips, spitting what was in her mouth on the floor and erupted in a coughing fit. She'd only finished half of it.

Blaise placed a comforting hand on her back as she struggle to regain composure, the tickling sensation still present in the back of her throat. Draco finished his without a flinch, and tossed the empty container into her lap.

"You lose Weasley." He spoke with the condescending tone of the Draco Malfoy she had known for years.

She looked up at him. "I always do when it comes to you Malfoy."

She expected a sneer and another remark, but instead the blond turned and walked away, Pansy on his heels.

"What happened with you two?" Blaise lamented beside her.

"There was never anything going on," Ginny insisted.

"Wait! You and Malfoy really had something going on Gin?" Seamus seemed surprised, but less appalled than Ginny would have imagined.

"Go Ginny!" the Ravenclaw girl Seamus had befriended toasted her.

"No."

"Yes," Blaise replied at the same time she did.

"No we didn't. He conned me. And he conned you too!" Ginny told him. She'd been there when Draco had asked Blaise to help him, and she'd seen the sincere worry in his face when Draco had said that Harry was in mortal danger.

Blaise's face turned somewhat serious. "Conned you?"

"Don't worry about it." She was sorry that she had brought it up.

"No. I'm more than willing to be the shoulder you lean on if things didn't work out, but if he fucked with you then I need to know so I can take care of it."

Blaise was possibly drunker than she was.

Ginny found herself wishing Blaise's arm was around her a little tighter.

"You already are." She smiled and scooted closer to him. To her pleasure this caused his face to soften into a grin.

"Well can't argue with that I suppose."

* * *

Pansy's breasts were almost entirely exposed in the backless kerchief top she was wearing and all Draco could think about was the way that Ginny was pressed up against Blaise. She'd been the first person he laid eyes on when he entered the room and she hadn't left his mind all night.

He took another swig of the bottle in his hands and tossed it aside, empty.

"It's disgusting isn't it?" Pansy's voice carried a tone of amusement and disapproval.

"His choice," Draco shrugged and placed his mouth on Pansy's neck, sucking it gently.

"You must still be awfully disappointed though…"

"Why's that?" He moved to the other side, hoping to shut her up.

"All that work and Potter never came home to find out you popped his girlfriend's cherry." He pulled away.

"What are you talking about Pansy?" Draco kept his voice cool despite the rising anger he felt within.

"And now everyone will think Blaise got to do the honors."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"You think I drank that green shit at the bash? I'm not _stupid _Draco. I remember you two, and I saw her face when you told her at the ball the next night. It was beautiful."

"Better watch your mouth Pansy."

"Blaise told me you didn't put a hex on the night, just a memory potion at the door. Brilliant really. No one can talk about what they don't remember. I might have had some if I knew I'd have to remember Weasley rubbing against you all night." Pansy scrunched her nose.

"So who have you told?"

Pansy laughed. "Like any one would believe that! Don't worry Draco, you're secret's safe with me."

"Right." Secrets and Pansy Parkinson were antonyms as far as Draco was concerned. If she thought she could tell the world he had slept with Ginny and not be called a liar, the whole school would know by breakfast the next morning.

At this rate though he wouldn't be the Slytherin linked with Ginny Weasley's name come morning. Ginny was now completely on top of Blaise, straddling him on the couch and the pair was beginning to draw some attention. She was completely trashed, but Draco resisted the urge to throw her over his shoulder and carry her away.

"Hopefully I can help you forget such a terrible experience," Pansy purred in his ear.

"Yes. Make me forget."

'Make me forget.'

* * *

"Are you telling me Blaise Zabini that there's _nothing_ I can do to convince you to leave with me tonight?" Ginny said in a low voice, her lips brushing against Blaise's ear as she whispered to him.

"I am definitely not saying that." Blaise shook his head.

"Well what's the problem Blaise? Is it my hair?" She pulled back and played with her ponytail. "You liked it blonde?"

He shook his head at her ferociously.

"Maybe just down then…" she said as she pulled out the hair band, letting her hair drape down over her shoulders.

"Better…" Blaise smirked.

"Is it my outfit?" Ginny glanced down at herself. She bit her lip, as if in thought, before grinning and pulling her off her black sweater, leaving just her small black camisole in its place. Blaise's eyes were no longer looking at hers, but were transfixed a little lower.

Ginny tugged at his shirt collar with both and hand and touched her forehead to his.

"Well Weasley?" his voice was husky.

She snaked an arm around his neck and lowered her mouth to the other side, placing a biting kiss on the nape of his neck. She could feel his hot breath against her breasts.

"Well Zabini?" she purred into his ear.

She felt a rough hand grasp her cheek and smash her lips to his. His kiss was hard and filled with desire, but lacked the finesse and control of Malfoy's.

She could feel his other hand finding its way under the ham of her shirt, and he pinned her down on the couch. His aggression had her reeling, but she soon felt a rush of cold when Blaise's hands and mouth left her as he was ripped away.

She heard a smack and suddenly a tall blond stood above her instead, and Blaise was on the floor holding his eye.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ginny questioned indignantly.

"Weasley get up." Draco commanded her in response. His face was stone cold but his eyes were filled with distress.

"Like I'd ever let you tell me what to do again."

"You're drunk Weasley."

"Yes. Yes I am. And you know what? For the first time in a week I wasn't thinking about you or what we did. Thanks for ruining that for me."

"Ginny what's going on?" Seamus asked from the group that had formed around them, offering his hand to her. The party had seemed to stop and all eyes were on them.

"I know," Pansy volunteered. Ginny ignored Seamus' hand and continued to address the boy in front of her.

"Oh she does?" Ginny sat up. "Well since we're sharing lets tell everyone then! You want to do the honors Malfoy?"

"Weasley let's go talk," he leaned down to whisper to her. Ginny turned her head from him.

"I see you've been doing a bit of drinking yourself. Must have to, to touch that," Ginny tossed a glance at Pansy. "Did you tell her everything yourself? Have a good laugh?"

"You're one to talk Weasley. He was probably trying to forget the horror of fucking _you." _Gasps and whispered echoed through the room.

" Well since you've been sharing so much already would you like to tell everyone Malfoy?" He didn't reply. She stood. "Fine I'll do the honors then. Everyone, Malfoy and I have an announcement to make, so pay attention now. Malfoy here and I…killed my brother and Harry!"

The room fell dead silent

"No we didn't. Lord Voldemort kill Harry and Ron. We didn't kill anyone. You didn't kill anyone." Draco spoke quietly, but his voice carried through the hushed room.

"But if we hadn't…. Harry would have never…" Everything she had worked so hard to forget was flooding back.

"Weasley there was nothing…"

" I should have never…" Ginny wanted to scream when she realized tears were falling from her eyes. "But I trusted you so damn much! And why? What did you do to make me listen to anything you tell me? And now I know everything you are…and I'm still standing here." It was if something broke inside of her and Ginny suddenly felt too weak to fight any longer. "Just leave me be Malfoy." Draco obliged her silently, and Ginny accepted the friendly, comforting arms Blaise offered her.


	8. Absence Of Fear

* * *

**Real Love**

**Chapter 8:** Absence of Fear

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The last line of this chapter in a slightly modified line from… "Real Love" by John Lennon/The Beatles.

**A/N:** Hey. Hope you like this chapter. I think I do. Haha. So, I'm thinking about changing the title of this story, as I never loved this one, just the song,but I'm not sure about the etiquette on that so we'll see. (Anyone like "Faithfully" better?? The original title was always The Power Of Love, hehe) So enjoy this section, and let me know what you think. Love love love those reviews, and thank you so much to those of you who have been reviewing so far. -Bella

* * *

Muscle and sinew  
Velvet and stone  
This vessel is haunted  
It creaks and moans  
My bones call to you  
In their separate skin  
I make myself translucent  
To let you in, for  
I am wanting  
And I am needing of you here  
Inside the absence of fear  
there is this hunger  
This restlessness inside of me  
and it knows that you're no stranger  
you're my gravity  
My hands will adore you through all darkness aim  
They will lay you out in moonlight  
And reinvent your name  
For I am wanting you  
And I am needing you here  
I need you near  
Inside the absence of fear

-Absence of Fear, Jewel

* * *

Ginny sighed as Hermione walked right by her and sat down at the empty, opposite end of the table.

"Still not too happy with you I assume?" Ginny looked up and saw Blaise sitting down beside her. She shook her head. Hermione hadn't spoken to her since before the party, and its events, had occurred. Ginny had been ashamed enough of her behavior the next day. She didn't need any help from the head-girl.

"But look at everything you've accomplished!" Blaise gestured around the room. At each table was a sprinkling of students from different houses. Ever since the week before, students had been blending more and more; everyone was making a considerable effort to make the post-war world a very different one.

"You threw the party Blaise!"

"But _you_ slept with a Slytherin. A Weasley became one with a Malfoy! The world will never be the same! Or so the story goes…" He winked at her.

Ginny scowled.

After Ginny's breakdown at the party, rumors had gone flying. Finally though, the Hogwarts student body had settled on Pansy Parkinson's account that Draco and Ginny had slept together, and that when Harry found out, he turned himself over to Voldemort. Some students believed that despair truly had driven Harry's actions, and some only believed that Ginny's guilt over the affair had simply driven her mad, but all seemed eager to know that the Gryffindor had visited the Slytherin's bed.

"You're eye looks better." Ginny gingerly touched where only a very small bruise remained.

Blaise laughed. "Yeah well, lets just say that was a long time coming." She thought she detected a blush on his cheeks "When are you going to forgive the bastard anyway Weasley?"

"Blaise…"

"He didn't know Ginny. I know he didn't know."

"Even if he didn't know, he doesn't care. I don't trust him. He told me himself he's a Death Eater, and he didn't seem to have much of a problem with it." Ginny held her ground.

Ginny watched as Blaise seemed to struggle with himself. Turning to face her he slowly unbuttoned the cuff of his crisp white sleeve and rolled it back. He lifted it just long enough for her to gasp at the horrifying mark on his forearm, and then hurriedly shoved the sleeve back down and fixed the cuff. Ginny glanced around to be sure no one else had seen.

"We've all been forced to do some tough things to get through this Ginny."

Ginny reached out and placed her hand on Blaise's. He cocked a grin at her.

"And while I am certainly not too proud to admit that in exchange for the sympathy of a beautiful girl, Malfoy would rather have you think he killed Potter himself than have you know there have been times in his life when he wasn't in control."

Ginny frowned and pulled her hand away from him.

"Just consider what I said Weasley. But for now, I'm off." He stood up and leaned in to give her a cordial kiss on the cheek. "See you later love."

"Bye Blaise." Ginny sighed once he was gone. She couldn't quite forget the mix of sadness and shame she had seen pass on his face as he had shoved his sleeve back down his arm, nor could she shake the feeling of shock from when she had seen the skull and serpent imprinted on his tan skin. While Draco had called himself such in his room that day, Ginny hadn't fully believed that the boy really had the dark mark. Did he? Blaise certainly had seemed to confirm it, and surely he would know.

Ginny shook her head, physically attempting to toss the thoughts from her head, because death eater or not, he was Draco Malfoy, and he did not matter.

"Your mighty close to that reputation you're working on Ginny." The bitter remark broke the days long silence between her and Hermione. Ginny didn't bother to turn to look at the other girl.

"Well slut takes a little longer than cold bitch. How's that working out for you anyway?"

"Harry and Ron didn't die so that we'd forgive Slytherin's deeds and hop into bed with them."

Ginny's heart clenched at the pain and bitterness in her best friends voice. Hermione's full speed- ahead approach to life had vanished since the news of Harry and Ron, and she seemed to be drowning in the memories of what her life had been.

"Hermione I miss them too. Everyday."

"Go cry to Malfoy Ginny."

And with that the head girl walked away.

* * *

Two days of Hermione ignoring her passed before Ginny simply found herself alone at dinner, no sign of the head girl. Ginny tried to force down the chicken on her plate. It was tasted like nothing to her and her stomach struggled to accept it. She hadn't been hungry in weeks, but that morning she'd noticed her robes were so loose that the extra fabric was actually becoming cumbersome.

Forcing one more bite down Ginny felt her stomach lurch a little and she pushed her plate away.

The nausea she felt was nothing new. It hadn't left her since her conversation with Blaise three days earlier. Every moment since had been a constant struggle to keep Malfoy out of her head. It hadn't helped the day before when Madame Pomfrey had asked Ginny if she could come help her in the infirmary for a few hours. The room had brought back so many memories. The way he'd looked at her when he'd caught her waist that day. The distress she'd witnessed as he slept. The way her heart had raced when she'd been so close to him.

Against her better judgment Ginny looked over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was sitting with Blaise and several other Slytherins happily chatting. Blaise caught her looking and flashed her his best smile and a wink. She laughed and blew him a kiss, which he caught in his hand. After a moment of animated thought, the black haired boy grinned mischievously and clapped his hand across Malfoy's cheek. Ginny watched in horror as the blonde's expression quickly turned to a scowl. A small exchange occurred and suddenly his eyes were on her, his face blank and unreadable. She held his gaze for several moments before it became too hard. Ginny cursed Blaise and quickly left the great hall.

* * *

Draco felt anger rush through him when Blaise's manicured hand gently slapped him on the cheek. He still hadn't forgiven Blaise fully for his encounter with Ginny Weasley, or for spending so much time with her since the party.

"What was that?" he glowered.

"Weasley blew me a kiss. She wanted me to give it to you."

Draco's face froze when Blaise said her name. He turned to the Gryffindor table and found her staring back, shock written across her face. He wanted to smile, wave, do _something_ to acknowledge her. Instead he stared at her, unable to show her any emotion until she looked down and hurried away.

"Give it a rest Zabini."

"Well if you're done with her then can I give it a go?"

"As far as I can tell you already are." Draco tried to be nonchalant whenever Blaise spoke about Ginny, but knew a hint of jealously had escaped him.

"As far as I can tell you're a prat," Blaise shot back, a chuckle in his voice. "Tell you what. You need far more help than I could ever hope to give you. Let's grab Teddy and use sneak out to go visit my brother and Tommy."

Draco was surprised by the suggestion. He and Theodore Knott never interacted much at school and they had barely spoken since the events of the summer. Then again he and Blaise had never spent significanttime together at school in years prior, though all three had been raised like brothers, along with Blaise's brother Varun, and Theodore's brother Thomas.

Seeing them all outside of the castle that had seemed so small lately sounded like the best idea Blaise had ever come up with.

"Yes. That's a good idea." He said calmly. Just because he was pleased with Blaise's spontaneity, did mean he had to know it.

He was awaiting a reply when instead Blaise burst out laughing. Across the room Longbottom was chasing a white owl as it flew back and forth across the Gryffindor table. He clumsily climbed up on the table, tripping over dishes while with arms extended in the air he called for the owl to stop. Finally with all the grace of an overgrown monkey Longbottom gave a flying leap. He failed to catch the bird, but was successful in land his face in a bowl of mashed potatoes. Then as if Draco had sent the owl to mock him himself, the snowy bird landed right in front the boy and dropped the letter.

* * *

Teddy had been eager to escape the castle as well, and came with Blaise to Draco's room just before curfew. They made it to Hogsmead through the path Ginny had shown them, and flooed to Diagon Alley courtesy of The Leaky Cauldron, and then made their way to the corner of Knockturn Alley where Varun and Tommy lived above a small pub they ran.

The two older boys had cheered with gladness to see the younger three.

"It's about time you snuck out to see us! How'd you do it?"

"Have a drink!" Tommy threw bottles from the fridge at everyone.

Draco had always liked the apartment. There was nothing fancy about it. The unfinished walls and floor gave the small flat personality. The aged furniture was comfortable and homey. He had no desire to ever live in such dilapidated conditions, but he'd always enjoyed escaping in them from time to time. Just being in the room, he began to feel his stress melting away.

He'd already had several drinks, and a few drags from Tommy's pipe when the voices of two women came calling up the steps from the bar.

"It's not worth staying open these days!" One familiar voice complained, as it grew closer. "You know Tom, you might have to find a real job one of these…" She stopped as she got to the top of the stairs. The busty red head smiled. "Well look what the cat dragged in! Hi boys!" she greeted them with loving eyes.

"Blaisey!" The second girl exclaimed and rushed the boy. Ora Zabini looked exactly like her brothers.

"Ugh. Don't call me that!" Blaise complained.

"You didn't mind when Daphne Greengrass did," Draco snickered. His ears had bled a the girl had repeated it over and over the year before when Blaise would sometimes invite her to their room and draw his bed curtains shut.

"Well if it isn't Draco Malfoy?" The redhead sat down beside him. Eloisa Peretti, Tommy Knott's fiancé of several years, was the only girl who had ever made him blush. He'd loved her for years and in his youth had spent countless nights in her company dreaming that someday he'd find a feisty redhead that he could call his.

Draco slumped in his seat.

Three hours. He had spent three hours without thinking about her.

"Have I finally gotten to old for you?" she laughed beside him.

"Oh don't mind him." Blaise was enjoying himself a little more than Draco had so far, if the bottles in front of him were any indication. "He's in love, and she won't have him."

"Won't have him?" Ora expressed indignantly. "Who is the little wench?"

"I'm not in love," Draco directed the information to Blaise. "And she's not a wench," he added a moment later.

"It's Ginny Weasley."

"Weasley?" Draco was surprised to see an _approving_ look on Eloisa's face. "Remember Charlie Weasley?" She asked Ora.

"Oh I remember Charlie Weasley."

So maybe there was more than one attractive Weasley after all.

"Well, she must have her brother's looks if Draco here's interested in her."

"Trust me. No one blamed him for shagging her," Teddy piped up.

"Shagging her? I thought she wouldn't have you!" Eloise eyed him.

Shagged her. If only he had. Maybe she would have been a lousy lay and he'd have been done with her.

Done with her.

Would he ever be done with Ginny Weasley? Would she ever cease to invade his every thought? It seemed like an eternity since he had felt that first swell in his chest, as he watched her leap off the hill and resurface in the moonlight.

"So it is more than lust!" Ora deduced. "But not love?"

"Then what is it?" The girls giggled, and Draco found himself not quite as happy to see them.

"She's…she's a friend." Draco still struggled to call a Weasley a friend.

"Awww," both of the girls chorused together.

Draco looked around to the men in the room? Perhaps one of them had done something to evoke such a reaction. All of them looked back just as confused.

"You _are _falling in love," Ora Zabini sighed. "Who'd have guessed it."

"Tell us all about her." Eloise was suddenly leaning closer to him and Ora was crowding him on the other side.

"No."

"Fine." Eloise turned away and Draco was almost relaxed again when he noticed her flashing a smile across the room.

"Blaise? Won't you tell us about her?"

Blaise never needed a woman to ask him for anything twice, and this was no exception.

"Well let me begin by saying she's the most incredible kisser that I've had the pleasure of encountering."

* * *

Ginny nearly jumped out of her seat when Neville came bursting into he common room and yelled out her name in a strained voice.

"Ginny!" He panted as if he'd just run a mile. He held out a sealed letter to her, doubling over in exhaustion.

Ginny looked down at the letter. Her first name alone was scrawled on the front. Suddenly her heart was in her throat. She'd know the hand writing anywhere.

"Where did you get this?"

Neville could barely breathe, let alone speak. "Dinner…You left…Hedwig…"

"Hedwig? Hedwig is here?"

Neville could only nod in response.

"Oh Neville! Thank you!" She leapt from the chair and crushed him into a hug, before running from the room.

The lake was still and quiet on the chilly night, and the nearly full moon reflecting in the waters was bright enough to read by.

Gingerly, and careful not to damage the parchment, she broke the seal and opened up the letter.

Just his handwriting warmed her with comfort.

_Dear Ginny, _

Do you remember the back to school bash last year? When we played spin the bottle?

Ginny laughed. It was a strange start to a post-mortem letter.

_My spin landed on you, and I kissed you so short and so chastely that even Ron called me a prude. And then you spun and gave Blaise Zabini the most incredible snog I'd ever seen. I had to tell myself you were just doing it to get back at me just to stop from exploding…._

Ginny set the letter down from a moment. In her foggy recollection of the night, she had no memory of the boy she kissed being Blaise. All she remembered was following the neck of the bottle and planting her mouth on the boy in front of it. The whole time her thoughts had been on Harry, wondering if he was watching, if he was jealous.

_Ginny used her tongue to ask for entrance to the boy's mouth. He accepted her and their tongues swirled together. Ginny held the kiss as long as she thought was the limit for a turn of the bottle, and then held it for a few moments longer before slowly pulling away. The moment she was close enough for him to reach, Ron's long arm lunged out and yanked her back into her seat beside him. _

_"What the bloody hell was that all about?" he yelled crossly. _

_"I'm not complaining." Ginny was vaguely aware of the boy she had kissed saying. She was busy looking for Harry. He was no longer in his seat in the circle. She frowned when she found him pouring himself a drink, Cho Chang standing so close to him she might as well have been attached. Ginny slumped in her seat. _

_"Ron, she's just having a good time. If she likes kissing people let her kiss people!" Hermione didn't hold her liquor well, but she was always amusing. "You can kiss me if you want Ginny!"_

_Ron's face was aghast. _

_"No you can't Ginny!" He commanded. "What's wrong with you?" he turned his attention to Hermione. _

_"Oh Ron, you're so uptight."_

_"I'm uptight? I'm uptight!?"_

_"Yeah you are!" _

_"That's something coming from you Mione," Ron said, irritated. _

_"If I'm so uptight Ronald would I do this?" And then Hermione planted her lips on Ron's. They came up for air just once, staring at one another in shock, before reattaching for the remainder of the evening."_

_It was Hermione's bold move that had given Ginny the courage to make hers. _

_She approached Harry where he was making himself yet another drink. Even the alcohol in her couldn't subdue her nerves when she was around him and it took her a moment before she could speak._

_"Harry?" _

_He spun around and gave her a goofy grin. _

_"Ginny!"_

_"Hi."_

_Quickly he poured another drink and held it out to her. _

_"To the prettiest Weasley!" he toasted her. She blushed. She blushed harder when she choked on the burning liquor. _

_Harry either didn't mind or didn't notice though, as he took back the glass and grabbed her hand. _

_"Lets dance." _

_He'd done it for her. She'd been terrified she wouldn't be able to ask him to dance with her and then he'd gone and made it seem so easy. _

_The up-tempo song had Harry hopping around like a manic. He was the most horrible dancer Ginny had ever seen, and every move he made endeared her more. She was about to thank Harry for joining her when the song ended and a slow ballad came on, when suddenly his hands were on her waist pulling her close. _

_"Where are you going?" His words were slurred slightly, but she didn't mind. He was touching her. _

_Harry pulled her closer and Ginny took in his scent as they danced cheek to cheek. _

_"Harry" She didn't know what had come over her. She didn't even really know what she was doing until the words escaped her. "I love you."_

_She was horrified when Harry immediately pushed her way, and even more so when her shoes were suddenly covered in vomit. _

_Surely a simple 'Thank you, but I don't feel the same way,' would have sufficed. _

_"Oh Ginny your shoes! Harry look what you've done to Ginny's shoes!" Hermione was scurrying over, Ron remained in the corner retching. _

_"Oh Ginny don't cry dear! I can get them clean. Scrubi… Scrubou… Scr… Well I can do it the morning certainly. Now maybe we should get Harry back. Ron! Ron! Ron come on and help us, and stop being a baby!"_

Ginny had always remembered the night as being one of the worst of her life, but now in this strange new world she was living in, it was suddenly one of the best. Her brother's protection no longer seemed so overbearing, and Ginny would give anything to see Hermione so relaxed and happy again. And no matter how horribly it had gone, she had kissed Harry and told him she loved him all in one night. And for one night, all of them had gotten to be normal teenagers, with normal problems. She had very few memories of her times with Ron, Harry, and Hermione that were not tainted with a lingering threat of Lord Voldemort, but that night the Dark Lord's name had not been mentioned once.

Ginny relished in her memories only a moment longer before returning to Harry's letter.

_….I got up and left before you even pulled away from him and did a few shots too many. When you came up to me I was so determined not to let you slip away. You tried to leave after one dance, surely do to my horrendous dancing skills, but I couldn't let you walk away. It was then that I realized I couldn't stand the idea of you living your life without me. That's all I remember from the rest of the night, but I remember that._

_I know now though that that can't be. I think I always knew sort of, and that's way I never dared to try anything with you again. _

_As you probably know by now, I am writing, to say goodbye. I don't have long to write this, as I've wasted most of my time thinking that it would be too hard to dare try and say goodbye, and admit to myself that I'm never going to see you again. But as I thought of you, and all the other people I'll never have a chance to say goodbye to, I realized just why this is what I have to do, and how I can die happy knowing you all will live on in peace, and without fear._

_I know you're not happy yet, and I know you're angry at me, but please don't be. This is the only way, whether you want to believe it or not, and I'm at peace with that, and you should be too. Besides I've forgiven you for putting yourself at risk like you did for me. _

_That's one reason I knew I needed to write you, because angry as you may be with me, I know you're angrier with yourself. You're even more stubborn than Ron, but listen to people when they tell you helping Snape that night was the right thing to do. _

_You saved me Ginny, in so many ways. You saved me from the death eaters that night, you saved me from giving up, and most of all you saved me from forgetting what this war is all about. I've been lurking in terrible places with terrible people these past few months, but seeing you made me remember everything wonderful about everyone I love. You're ability to see the good in people and place your trust in them is so incredible. You glided through that room so effortlessly when even I was terrified. You were so sure of yourself and the people you were working with. With Voldemort gone everyone will be able to trust each other like you do. That's why I have to do this Ginny. I want the world to be a place where people who aren't as brave as you can have faith in each other too, and I'm proud to be the one who can offer them that. _

_Besides, now you don't have to worry about Malfoy and I fighting over you. I noticed something going on there when you approached him that night. When I found out who he was well… I can't say I understand, but I suppose the least I can do, after all of this, is trust you. Just tell Ron and the rest of your brothers that it's my dying wish that they leave the two of you alone. Tell Malfoy it's my thank you gift to him for giving me one last moment with you. _

_Please tell Hermione I love her and that I'm sorry I left her behind all this time but the world couldn't afford to lose a mind like hers. Tell her she was my best friend, and guide. And I've been lost on this adventure without her. Tell your family that they're the only family I ever had, and that is why before I left, I had the name on my Gringrotts vault changed to Weasley. The key is at the bank. Tell them I love them all. _

_Finally, know that I love you too, and, friend or more, my only regret is never telling you that in person, but this will have to do. _

_Goodbye Ginny, and thank you. _

_Love, _

_Harry_

Ginny smiled and pressed the letter against her heart. Peace that she hadn't felt since that terrible morning washed over her. Harry had saved the world, and now he had saved her.

* * *

Draco sighed, as he stared up at the ceiling. Blaise had yammered about Ginny so much all night that now getting her out of his head was certifiably impossible. The memories off her body pressed to his, holding her close as she wept, the sweet kiss she'd given him even after she'd just seen Potter, made his skin crawl with restlessness that she wasn't in his arms at that moment, her pomegranate scent radiating around him. Yet every replay of the moments made him love her more.

Draco sat up.

Love her.

Love her.

He loved her.

"I love her." He announced, really to himself.

The only other person left in the room, Blaise replied with an exasperated, "It's about time."

"What's that I hear in there?" Tommy, Varun, and Teddy were coming up the stairs from the bar

"This calls for a toast!" Tommy reached into the kitchen cabinet and pulled down 5shot glasses and a bottle of expensive whiskey. He poured them out and handed one to each of them.

Draco, still lost in his epiphany, was barely aware of what was going on.

"To Malfoy in love!"

Draco downed the shot at the words.

"Bloody hell…" He was in love with a Weasley.

"Eh. Don't worry mate!" Varun clapped in the back. "If it doesn't work out you always have us!"

Draco grabbed for the bottle and poured out another shot, which he quickly took.

"I've managed to fall in love with a girl who despises me." This had to be god's vengeance for the years of torture he'd inflicted on others.

"Malfoy, you're a bastard. Everyone despises you," Teddy laughed aloud.

"The question is. Does she just despise you? Or does she love to despise you?" Varun raised his eyebrow.

"Oh will you lot shut up, up there!" Eloise called up from the bar. "Malfoy she doesn't hate you. From everything I've hear you've done something to piss her off and now she's mad at you. Apologize, tell her you love her, and she'll be right back in your arms! But you're too drunk to do that tonight and there's a whole bar or liquor down here that no one comes in to drink anymore. So I suggest you forget about it and you all come down and join us before we find a few decent men to keep us company!"

There was a mad rush for the steps, women, and alcohol. Draco stood thinking through what Elli had said. If only it were that simple.

Could it be that simple?

* * *

Ginny practically floated to the Great Hall the next morning for breakfast. She was slightly disappointed to see that Draco was not at his table. But was in too good a mood to let it bother her.

"Ginny! What did it say?" Neville was rushing towards her.

"Everything." She replied. She didn't mean to be vague.

"Did you show Hermione yet? I told her and…"

"You told Hermione?" She asked, alarmed.

"Yeah…Should I not have?"

"No. No its okay Neville. I just wanted to tell her to make sure it didn't upset her."

That wasn't totally true. Ginny had been strongly considering not telling anyone about the letter, and finding another way to express Harry's words to everyone. She hadn't counted on Neville in that plan.

"Have you seen her today?" she asked.

Neville shook his head in return.

"Oh well. I'll talk to her later then. But thank you Neville, you have no idea how much it means. It would have meant a lot to Harry too."

"Thanks Ginny."

Neither Draco nor Hermione were at lunch either.

Both were missing from dinner too.

Ginny felt deflated that Malfoy was nowhere to be found. While Hermione was often absent from meals, he was not.

What if she was too late? What if he wouldn't forgive her for all of her awful words?

Unable to handle those thoughts, she decided to seek out Hermione. She couldn't show her the letter. It said too much that she couldn't see, and too much that Ginny didn't want her to see. Hermione would have to settle for hearing it secondhand.

She approached the head girl's room after checking the Gryffindor common room and the library. She came to stop when several feet past Hermione's door Malfoy was opening the door to his room. She thought he was going to go in without seeing her, but just as he opened the door, he looked to his left and right at her. His door swung open but he stood still, silently staring at her.

She didn't have any words to begin to say all there was to say and before she knew it she had passed Hermione's room and was cupping Draco's face in her hands, pressing her lips to his.

* * *

Draco was frozen as Ginny rushed toward him. He was unable to respond when she first placed her lips on his, but soon took her face in his hands, caressing her soft cheeks. His heart sped as he became more and more aware of what was really happening.

"Bloody hell Weasley," he said when she pulled away. Panic shot through him when he saw her eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything." Her eyes were pleading forgiveness that she didn't need. Draco grabbed her and pulled her into her room.

"What in Merlin's name are you sorry for Weasley?" he laughed at her.

"I said such horrible things, and thought worse…and I know they're not true." Her hands were draped around the back of his neck and she shook her head as she spoke.

"Ginny. I don't care about any of that, and I'm sorry too."

Ginny's jaw fell slight ajar.

He used a gentle fist to shut and tilted her face up. " I love you."

He watched Ginny's chest heave and her eyes widen, and it was at that moment that he realized her didn't care if she said it back, just as long as she knew. She knew he loved her and that was all he needed to get by. Leaning down, he kissed her, filling the pause so she would not feel pressured to respond.

When he broke the kiss she looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"I love you too."

"Do you have any idea how good that sounds?" he grinned at the red head, but he spoke too soon. She looked shyly at the ground before looking back up at him.

"Make love to me."

The words caused him to involuntarily shudder.

"Are you sure?" Having her change her mind now would be much more bearable than in a few minutes.

She giggled. "Its not like we haven't before…"

Draco's eyes widened and he cursed himself and his temper. "Ginny we never…Nothing ever happened that night."

"What? But you said! And I remember being…"

"We almost…but we never…" He was beginning to worry how Ginny was going to react when he was enveloped in a hug that threw him back onto his bed.

"Oh thank god! Oh wow!" Ginny was beaming. "You have no idea how upset I was that I couldn't even remember my first time!"

"Well I can't say I was too happy with how things ended at the time…but now…" He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and kissed her.

Gently he led her to the bed where they sat and the pair of them discarded their robes. Slowly he unbuttoned her blouse, relishing in each inch of skin as it was revealed. She hesitantly undid his, her hands trembling all the way down. With her shirt discarded he slipped one hand around and released her bra in one quick motion. She blushed as she shyly dropped the straps off her shoulders.

"Gods your beautiful." He pulled her closer and then gently laid her down on the bed. She tugged at her skirt to slip it down and he undid his trousers. Soon everything had been shed, and Draco found himself back where he had been so many weeks ago, only this time he could feel Ginny's nervousness. And unlike last time, he was nervous too.

"Relax," he whispered in her ear. "I'll never hurt you."

He took his time, making sure Ginny was comfortable until he finally felt her body relax and wrap around him.

"Draco," she sighed into his ear. It was nearly enough to bring it all to an end right there. Never had she addressed him by his given name, and it rolled of her lips like a prayer that sent shivers down his spine.

"God Ginny say it again."

"Draco…" she purred again. And again. And again.

"I love you Draco," she whispered when they collapsed in a sweaty heap and he rest his head against her chest.

Never had a woman held him so closely, so intimately.

"I love you too Ginny."

Draco closed his eyes and listened to her heart beat. Laying there with her, it was seemed like, all the things he had tried to be, and all the things he had done, all he ever really was doing was waiting for her.


	9. Hallelujah

**Real Love**

**Chapter 9: **Hallelujah

**Disclaimer: **Same ol' Same ol' Don't own em. Wish I did.

**A/N: **For this chapter I chose K.D. Lange's version of Leonard Cohen's Hallelujah, which I highly recommend and at the moment speaks to me above all others, but I love most versions.

* * *

_Our love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken_

_Hallelujah_

_-Hallelujah, K.D. Lange_

* * *

Draco's awoke in the middle of night to a bladder that was about to explode. It was a struggle to pull himself from the warmth of Ginny, but slowly he slid out of bed, careful not to disturb her.

He slid on his boxers and reached for the cool brass handle of his bathroom, unwilling to take the trip down the hall to the prefects' room. Granger's hair on the bathroom floor wasn't a big enough deterrent to keep him out of Ginny's arms for that long.

He fumbled for the light with one hand and lifted up the toilet seat with the other. The yellow light was offensive but the relief on his bladder was worth the pain. He flushed and turned to switch the light off.

He stopped.

"Granger? Granger!"

Hermione sat, eyes closed and clothed in the small white tub.

He rushed forward.

"Fuck!" he cursed as he leaned over and found both her wand and a shaving razor dropped to the side, the bottom of the tub was covered in blood.

"Granger wake up!" He gave her a small shake. She was cool, but she was still taking short shallow breaths.

"Draco?" he heard Ginny call from his room. "Draco what's wrong?"

"Ginny stay in bed!" He couldn't let her see her friend like that.

"Come on Granger."

"Oh my god!" A gasp came from behind him.

He turned, only Ginny was not there. Seconds later she was though, her wand in hand, pushing him out of the way.

"Go get help! Quickly!" She began chanting healing spells over the weakening girl and Draco hesitated only a moment before leaving her. He threw on only pajama pants before grabbing a long sleeve shirt and sprinting out of the room and for the infirmary.

"Mr. Malfoy! Is everything okay?" Madame Pomfrey looked up, alarmed as he flew into her office

"No. Come quickly! Hermione Granger has tried to kill herself."

* * *

Ginny sat, head in hands, beside Hermione's bed in the infirmary. She was going to be ok, physically at least. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized how far gone Hermione had been. Her anger, and her distance, had all been signs, yet Ginny had had no clue that her friend was capable of such a thing.

How could she? They'd all lost so much, and Hermione had the gall to try and take herself away too.

She'd alternated between sadness and guilt, and unbelievable anger all afternoon. She had spent the whole time with Hermione though, while Draco met with professors all day to go over exactly what happened. Explaining her presence at 1 in the morning to Madame Pomfrey had mostly done through blushes and stern glares, but the subject had been dropped, as had Ginny not been there, Hermione may not have made it.

"How is she?" Draco pulled the chair from the next bed and sat it next to Ginny.

"Alive," she shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I'm lucky to be alive too. Apparently I'm good enough to be head boy, but when St. Granger tries to off herself suddenly I'm just the son of the death eater who suspiciously found her." He spat angrily, but his face quickly softened. "I'm sorry…"

Ginny placed her hand on his. "I'm sorry they treated you that way. You're the only reason she's alive."

Draco laughed. "Don't give me too much credit Weasley. All I had to do was take a piss. I'd have held it if I'd known I was getting myself into this mess. Besides, once Dumbledore and Snape got there McGonagall shut her trap and someone finally listened to me. When's she supposed to wake up anyway?" He nodded towards Hermione.

"Madame Pomfrey's going to wake her up tomorrow, and talk to her before they transfer her of to St. Mungo's until the end of the semester. She thinks she needs more help than she can get here."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine…"

"Ginny what are you still doing here dear?" Madame Pomfrey turned the corner. "You can come see her tomorrow, but you need rest. It was a long night for all of us. Mr. Malfoy, why don't you escort her back to _her_ room for me."

* * *

If there was ever an escape from the world, being snuggled up in Draco Malfoy's fluffy bed, wearing his soft cotton pajama bottoms and Slytherin Quidditch practice tee while being delivered dinner, was it.

"You look better in that than I ever will." He handed her the plate of food he had brought her from dinner.

Ginny laughed. "Imagine the scandal."

"Gryffindor in something Slytherin? Or Slytherin in something Gryffindor?" He kissed her.

"Malfoy, you and I are old news." Ginny rolled her eyes.

He didn't seem to mind, and leaned closer into her, placing her dinner to the side. The pressure of his weight was too much for her at the moment.

"I have to pee!" she announced. That made him pull away.

Surprised, he laughed, and heeded way to her.

Ginny shifted to the end of the bed, but stopped when she looked up at the bathroom door.

"I can walk you down the hall, make sure no one's around."

Ginny shook her head, and picked her food back up.

"No. I can wait." She picked at the cornbread, which was still piping hot, surely thanks to a few charms.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"We've talked about it."

"Not really… You haven't said much."

"Well? What's there to say?"

"Why do you think she did it?"

Ginny stared at the boy. Was he truly that dense?

"I mean…Why now? What sent her over the edge?"

Ginny bit her lip. She'd been thinking about it all day, trying to deny it, but she couldn't help but guess what must have been going through Hermione's mind.

She reached to floor and grabbed her sweater, and removed her letter from its pocket.

"Neville gave this to me last night. It's from Harry. His owl…Well Neville got it and delivered it to me. He told Hermione about it, but I never saw her to tell her what it said…and I think maybe, maybe thinking he'd chosen not to say goodbye to her was the final straw."

She watched Draco's face as he scanned the letter. His eyes were laced with jealousy in the beginning, and surprise as he moved towards the end.

"Well he mentions her right here!"

"But she doesn't know that! I was on my way to see her…when I saw you. I'd been looking for you all day and suddenly you were all that mattered. But I should have… If I'd even stopped to think how she'd feel…She's just been so cold that it's been hard to remember she's as sad as me…"

Ginny began to feel the guilt that'd been inching on her all day, trying to take over.

"Ginny, you can't blame yourself for Granger's own actions. She may have done it whether you showed it to her or not. Whether it existed or not. And either way, she's alive because of _you._"

Ginny nodded. She knew he was right, but fought to believe the words herself.

"Wait!" he said almost as if he was trying to stop her downward spiral. "Is that why you got all lovey-dovey with me last night? Potter convinced you?"

Ginny laughed and nodded.

"Damn. I thought I was just irresistible."

She shook her head. "Irritating maybe, but not irresistible."

"Oh yeah Weasley?" He leaned in and gave her a short, but loaded kiss.

"Well…maybe a little."

He kissed her again.

"Well…maybe a lot."

The next kiss lasted longer, and Ginny was sad to give it up.

"Completely irresistible," she conceded.

She was rewarded by being swept into his arms and laid back down on the bed, enraptured in his kiss.

As he laid down on her, she pulled away and burst out laughed.

"Ugh" He groaned and collapsed onto her, all of his weight pressing her down onto the bed. "What now Weasley?"

"I still have to pee!" She squealed, pushed him off of her and ran for the door.

* * *

_Draco stood, frozen, before his father, frozen in place. All around him death eaters stood, watching, eager for the newly marked boy to make his first move. _

_"I know its strange son, but she's just a whore. No one will even miss her. Have a little fun with her first if you like. She's much prettier than my first one." _

_She was facing away from him in the chair she was tied to, but the muffled cries of the girl ripped through him. _

_Draco was still unable to move as his father stepped out of his way. _

_"Draco, I told you to do something."_

_"I can't father. I'm sorry." Never before had he disobeyed his father._

_"Sorry?" his father erupted and stepped toward him. _

_"Lucius, Lucius…" the hissing voice that made Draco queasy interrupted. "He's a very young man, not as jaded as you or I. Perhaps some secondhand experience to begin…"_

_His father nodded curtly. "Of course my Lord. Ubel, will you show us all how it's done."_

_Draco's heart beat as the most repulsive man in the room stepped forward and approached the small blond. The grotesque death eater then unbound her and ferociously tore away the tape from her mouth. She cried out as he ripped her from the chair and slammed her face down onto the table beside it. Draco could hear her nose as it broke. _

_She screamed louder as Ubel lifted her red dress and a sick grin appeared on his face. _

_Her screaming combined with the sickening sound of Ubel unzipping his trousers sent Draco over the edge, and he did the only thing he could do to stop it. _

_"Avada Kedavra!" the words shot through him, and he thought he might faint as the poor girl went limp below Ubel, who looked up, furious._

_The room went silent and suddenly all eyes were on him. _

_He could tell his father was furious, but dared not chastise him in front of the Dark Lord again. "Well done son." He said. _

_"Well done I say! You managed to torture two at once!" The hissing voice had a mischievous happiness in it. "Now lets move to your office Lucius while the house elves clean this mess up." _

_Draco managed to stay behind as the other men left. Slowly he approached the limp figure, now left dumped on the ground. Gently he bent down to her and rolled her over. _

_His eyes went wide as Ginny's big brown eyes, empty and lifeless, burned into him, the blonde hair suddenly an unmistakable red. _

_"No!" she screamed and pulled her into his arms. "No!" _

_"Draco its okay!" He could hear her soft touch on his cheek and her voice floated around him, but she sill lay wilted in his arms._

_"Oh god Ginny. Oh god…"_

_"Draco its okay. Draco I'm fine. Please wake up."_

Draco shot up in bed as though a bucket of ice had been thrown on him.

"Are you okay? You were having a dream!"

Draco looked over at Ginny. Her big eyes were so loving, so innocent. How could he tell her the truth?

"No I wasn't Weasley. You woke me up!" he accused her.

"You were screaming my name in your sleep!"

"I was?" he feigned surprise. "Sounds like a good dream to me," he said suggestively and pulled her closer.

To his disappointment she didn't buy it and squirmed away.

"No. It sounded terrible Draco. You kept saying 'Oh God Ginny…' over and over…_"_

_"_Still sounds good to me…"

"Like I was sick or hurt. I thought you had your night terrors under control. You haven't been to the infirmary in months. Maybe you should tell me what…"

"Maybe you should stop playing doctor so I don't lose another night's sleep Weasley."

He cursed the words the moment he spoke them.

Ginny didn't say another word while she crawled out of bed and left and he didn't try to stop her. He couldn't keep her there without telling her what was going on and he couldn't tell her that the reason he'd been having nightmares all year was because in June, on his 17th birthday, he'd killed a girl.

Draco looked down in spite at the disgusting mark on his arm.

He'd planned to get out before that. He'd planned for Potter to defeat Voldemort long before he turned 17, and never have to worry about it.

As the day had grown closer and closer, Draco had tried to ignore the looming celebration planned for his birthday. He would be the first of the few his age that would be marked, an honor, so his father said. He'd ignored every plan and comment made as the day approached. He'd ignored every part of the ceremony as he went though it. He'd ignored the pain as Voldemort seared his mark into his arm. He couldn't ignore her screams.

Ginny had been right about one thing. He hadn't had a single nightmare since his first night in the infirmary when, in the end, the girl's voice had surrounded him, singing like an angel watching over him.

This dream had been different though. Before, he had always been standing by, invisible to all, watching himself as it all happened. He would cry out for the activated to stop, as he wished he had then, but was never heard. He always awoke just before he spouted the curse. This time it had been like reliving the entire night, only the ending had been too much for him to stand.

But why? Why now were his nightmares returning, worse than ever?

Draco couldn't help but feel it was God's way of reminding him, that he would never be good enough for Ginny Weasley.

* * *

"Oh Ginny! We were so worried. How are you doing? Are you okay?"

Ginny heart lifted as her mother's voice filled her ears.

"Mum!" she flew into McGonagall's office. When he teacher had called her down she had almost refused to go, unwilling to know what is was those four walls held for her this time. Ginny didn't realize how much she'd needed her mother, until she was in her arms letting tears she hadn't let fall pour out.

"Its okay dear. Everything's fine."

It felt like she was in her mother's arms all day before they finally separated and began talking.

"Madame Pomfrey said Hermione's treatment at the hospital should be done by just after New Years. She'll come home with us as soon as she can." Molly said matter-of-factly. "She'll be good as new to return next semester. And so will you!"

Ginny looked at her mother, surprised.

"You're father and I have been talking Ginny and we think it'd be for the best if you came home for the holidays a bit early. With everything that's happened…and then finding Hermione like that…What were you doing there anyway dear?"

Ginny felt the blush rise on her cheeks. "I was actually on my way to see her when I ran into Malfoy…" It was the truth, she just left out the part where she went into his room, lost her virginity, and fell asleep in his bed. "He actually found her…"

"Well I'm glad he decided to do the right thing," her mother clearly didn't approve of Draco or his family history. "And you were so brave Ginny, but I'm worried this hasn't all caught up with you yet. And I know you wanted to stay and if you still…"

"I'll come home Mum. I want to."

Ginny had never seen her mother look so relieved.

* * *

Her things were packed and loaded into the carriage that would take them to Hogsmead from where they could floo out. Her mother was attending to finalizing arrangements for Hermione's treatment, while Ginny stood outside Draco's door, deciding what to say before she went in.

She took a breath and gave a soft knock on his door. There was no answer. She knocked again and that time he called back "I'm busy."

"Draco?"

Silence.

"Draco I need to talk to you."

A moment more of silence passed before the door swung open. Draco was not there, but was sitting at his desk, furiously writing. A pile of envelopes was stacked beside him.

Ginny strained under the tension in the room. Finally she broke the silence with an accidentally blunt announcement.

"I'm leaving school."

He swung around and stared at her eyes wide with bewilderment.

"Its not… It doesn't have to do with our fight. That was stupid and I know you didn't mean it. But my mothers here and my family needs me to come home. I think I need to go home."

Draco remained silent leaving Ginny completely bemused. "Are you still mad at me for last night?"

Draco shook his head and turned back to his desk and shuffled through his papers. He pulled one from the bottom and handed it over his shoulder to her.

_Draco-_

_ Your father is dead, which means you are head of the house now. I expect you will make the proper arrangements for him, as it is your duty. Be swift._

_-Mother_

Ginny's heart shattered for him as he suddenly began making sense.

"Oh Draco!"

"Don't Ginny…" he hunched over his desk, massaging his temples.

"Draco I'm so sorry. I…"

"Don't be. I'm not."

"Draco he's your father!"

"He's a bastard."

"You're a bastard and I love you," she tried to joke.

"I'm nothing like my father!" He swung around at her. His face wasn't angry but his eyes were serious. "I know you know he's done bad things, but you have no idea what he was capable of. Things he did… The people he hurt…"

"I think I do…" she slipped out under her breath and regretted it immediately.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Ginny…"

"I just do know what your father was capable of…" Visions of Tom made her stomach churn. She hoped Draco wouldn't understand what she meant, but when he threw the drinking glass that sat on his desk shattering into the wall, she knew he did.

"What did he do to you?" he stood and approached her.

His eyes were wild as he tenderly stroked her face. "What did he do to you?"

She was frozen. Unable to answer.

"Fucking bastard. Goddamn fucking bastard. How could he hurt someone like you?" Ginny felt him wipe away a tear she didn't know she shed. "I don't fucking understand you Weasley. The cruelest, most worthless human being to ever exist is dead and you're crying over him. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm not crying for him. I'm crying for you. Don't mistake me Draco. I'm not sorry Lucius Malfoy is dead. I'm sorry you lost your father."

"Well don't be." Ginny cringed as he pulled away from her and sat back at his desk. She was trying to figure out what to do next when there was a knock at the door before it swung open.

"Good. You're here. I just ran into Longbottom running around calling for you. He said you're mother's looking for you."

It was time to go. It pained her to think of leaving Draco this way. She turned to him, but he still wouldn't look back up from his writing.

She nodded at Blaise and headed for the door.

"Take care of him for me," she asked.

"Of course."

She gave one last look back, before giving up, and leaving.


	10. Happy XMas

**Real Love**

**Chapter 10:** Happy X-Mas

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** hey. Hope you all like this one. Christmas in May yay! Some versions of this song I recommend are Sarah McLachlan's and The Fray's. They don't touch the original, but they're good. Anway, review if you can, and enjoy. Love you all! -Bella

* * *

_So this is Christmas  
And what have you done  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun_

_-Happy X-mas, John Lennon_

* * *

When Ginny had arrived home, none of her brothers had yet returned home for the holidays, so the absence of Ron had been less noticeable. It wasn't until Christmas Eve, with the house full, but missing its usual chaos and laughter, that Ginny realized she'd been expecting Ron to come home with them.

Ginny sat down on the bed in the orange room and looked around. Everything was still a mess, just as he'd left it last Christmas. His Weasley sweater poked out from under his bed were he had hidden it from their mother. Ginny tugged at the maroon sleeve and held the sweater to her chest. It still smelled like him from wearing it on Christmas.

The void in Ginny's heart without Ron there was wider than she could have imagined, and she finally understood what her mother meant when she had told her that she hadn't really dealt with everything.

She been so caught up in what had happened with Harry, and her confusion over the entire situation, that the fact that her brother was dead had never really settled in.

There was a small knock on the door, and Ginny looked up as Charlie poked his head in.

"Hey," he said as he entered the room.

"Hey."

"They say that, the hardest part is when you try to go back to normal life and realize what a presence in your life they were." He sat beside her.

"I think I thought he'd be here," she admitted to her brother. "I think I thought I'd open the door and he'd be sleeping in his bed, yelling for me to go away."

The door creaked open again and Bill peered in before coming in as well.

"You too huh?" He sat down on the spare bed. "I don't know how many hours I spent in here after the funeral. I helped him paint these stupid orange walls. He loved them so much…"

"I hated them so much," Ginny laughed. It was funny how death changed things. All the money in the world could convince her to repaint those walls anymore.

The door opened yet again and two more bodies slipped through. Fred sat down next to her, and George flopped down on the bed next to Bill.

"Come on guys," Charlie frowned at the twins' sober faces. "What are you two good for if you can't cheer us up?"

"How can we?" Fred lamented.

"We don't have anyone to pick on!" George added.

Ginny began laughing and crying all at the same time.

"We did have fun with him didn't we," Fred said wistfully.

"You were horrible to him!" Ginny exclaimed, still laughing through her tears.

"Were not!" George defended. "He loved it." He added cheekily.

"He did not!"

"Did to! Charlie didn't Ron love it?"

Charlie laughed and shook his head. "No. He didn't."

George sighed. "Well, at least we still have Percy."

"What about Percy?" Another body entered the room. "Did my invitation get lost in the mail?" He looked around at all the siblings.

"Not at all! You're just in time!" George grinned and patted the bed beside him.

Percy took a seat, and silence took over the room. Ginny knew that everyone else, like her was waiting for one more person to poke through the door. Tears were flowing freely through out the room, and Ginny was so happy to have them all there beside her. How they had even known how to find her she didn't know, and part of her wondered if they'd even been looking for her, or looking for Ron.

She inhaled sharply when at that moment, the wind, or something, blew open the door to the room.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was harder. Their mother had only made it through serving them all before excusing herself to her room for a moment. Their father had followed closely after.

"My baby boy Arthur! My baby boy!" could be heard through the thin walls of the Burrow, and the siblings had all struggled to eat their mother's hard cooked meal.

Opening presents had been an equally somber experience of polite 'thank you' s and silent watching. When they were done three small piled remained under the tree.

One each for Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"I had too," her mum had defended herself to concerned glances. "I'll take the boys' to the orphanage in the morning, but I had to."

She rushed off again, and this time it was Ginny that followed her.

"Mum," she called through the door. "Mum are you okay?"

"Come in Ginny."

She entered the room and found her mother wiping her eyes with a big white handkerchief.

"I'm sorry Ginny. Its just that sometimes I miss him so much…"

"Don't be sorry Mum. We all miss him. It's unbearable without him here."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "And to think he could have lived. If he just…"

"If he just abandoned Harry?" Ginny asked. "He died being the brave honorable friend you raised us all to be, and I don't think any of us would have had it any other way really."

"Oh Ginny!" Her mother wrapped her into a giant hug, and Ginny hoped she'd helped her, even just a little bit.

* * *

Their mother and father had gone to bed early and Ginny sat with her brother's around the tree. The solemn silence of the day became too much and she stood and picked up three lumpy packages from the piles under the tree. She tossed one to Fred and one the George and kept Ron's for herself. The stared at her, confused, as she ripped it open and held the sweater up too herself.

"Bloody fucking hell," she gave her best Ron impression. "Its pink!"

"Ronald Weasley watch you your mouth!" She recognized Charlie's Molly Weasley impersonation.

"It's pink!"

"I think its lovely Ronald! Look at mine; it's bluuuue." Ginny giggled as Fred spoke in a high pitched voice. "I read in Hogwarts: A History that blue was the favorite color of the first headmaster."

"Yeah, and know what wasn't his favorite color? Pink!" Ginny grumbled back, grinning.

Fred gave her an exaggerated scowl and turned to George. "Oh Harry! Look yours is green!"

"Surprise," Ginny noted as flatly as she could.

"Er..uh…yeah…uh…..Thank you Mrs. Weasley. It sure is swell. You really shouldn't have…"

Ginny couldn't take anymore and died laughing.

"How dare you laugh at my new pink shirt Ginny!" Percy's attempt and failure to pick up where Ginny left off sent the rest of the room in to hysterics as well.

"Well, that was fun Ginny, but now what will the orphans wear all winter?" Bill scolded her teasingly.

Ginny looked at the sweaters on all of her siblings, her own, and the three new ones and laughed yet again. "I don't even think they would like them either!"

"I don't know. Harry sure did." George cracked.

Ginny grinned and lifted Ron's sweater in the air to throw at him, when suddenly a ferocious looking owl swooped into the room. She screamed as it flew right at her.

"Whose is that?" Charlie exclaimed, clearly fascinated by the exotic creature.

"I don't know!" Ginny inched away from the bird, which his landed right beside her.

Fred reached forward but quickly pulled away when it snapped it's beak at him.

"Whoa!"

"It wants you Ginny," Charlie urged her on.

"Me?"

With all her brothers eagerly waiting, she hesitantly reached forward and detached its parcel from its leg. Before she could even stroke its head to thank it flew off.

"Well? What is it?" Percy questioned her.

"Maybe I should check it for curses first." Bill reached for the box, but she snatched out of reach, scowling at him.

Carefully she opened the smooth black box, and from the box she pulled a long silver chain with a beautiful silver ring dangling from it. She took the ring between her fingers and from the inside read aloud, "_De m'amour soiez sure."_

"What's it mean?" Fred asked aloud.

"I'm afraid I studied Latin." Percy apologized.

"Don't look at me," Charlie shook his head.

What Ginny knew but didn't say while her brothers agrued was '_De m'amour soiez sure; _Of my love be sure.'

Draco sat in his father's ornate chair behind the over sized desk in his office. Christmas had come and gone and this was his gift. A house full of his father's signature. An estate of dark artifacts and a darker history. A legacy he didn't want.

He stared at the larger than life portrait of his father that hung on the wall. He could feel his disapproving eyes bearing down on him. So many days had been spent in that room as his father taught him about the Dark Lord, and the glory of Dark Magic, and the tradition that he would carry on for the family.

He'd been raised in the walls that had witnessed so much evil, and he felt comfortable in them. He'd been bred for evil.

She had not.

Everyday he spent back at the manor, his unworthiness of Ginny Weasley weighed down on him more.

At his fathers funeral he had tried to picture her there with him, surrounded by horrendous men and heartless women who would relish at the chance to cause her pain. Who had caused her pain.

The thought of what his father had done to her sent rage ripping through him every time he reminded himself of it.

It was Blaise who had recalled the rumor or Ginny's involvement with the Chamber of Secrets, and instantly he had known his father was responsible.

It pained him that he couldn't remember Ginny that long ago, and just the thought of the bravery she had so young to survive such an ordeal made him sick with himself.

Had he her courage, he would have done something for that poor girl. He wouldn't have stood there like a fool and then killed her to end his own torment. He would have done something.

From his pocket he pulled out the letter he had received the day before.

Draco-

I am writing you after hearing how successfully you helped Professor Snape in his mission to protect Harry. Snape has expressed extreme confidence in your ability and willingness to help our cause, and I am hoping he is correct. As I am sure you are aware, most of Voldemort's followers are awaiting trial for the crimes they committed under his command; however, more than a handful have again managed to escape the grasps of the ministry, as there is no evidence of them having committed any true crime, doubtful as that may be.

I am aware that your father had been allowing Voldemort to use your family's home as his headquarters for some time now. With the passing of your father, I am also aware that you alone now control the Malfoy estate.

What I am proposing to you is an undercover mission with the Order of The Pheonix to be sure that all those who still believe in Voldemort's plan are put away. It will involve working closely with the remainders of Voldemort's followers and a great deal of danger. I know you are young, and normally I would not ask for such a thing from someone your age; however, as the only son of the most powerful of Voldemort's Death Eaters, I fear that you are the only one in a position to follow through with this plan.

If you are willing, please meet with me in Snape's rooms the first weekend of the new semester. We will fill you in on the details then. I fear I have already put to much on paper.

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin

This was his chance. His opportunity for redemption. His opportunity to prove he was good enough for her. He wouldn't do something. He would do everything.

* * *

"5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!" Ginny chorused with her family and friends. As her brothers kissed their girlfriends and Fred and George set off fireworks, Ginny turned to the girl sitting beside her.

"I'm so glad you're home."

"I'm glad to be back." Hermione smiled.

Hermione had done so well in her treatment she'd been released nearly a week before schedule. She'd worked hard to come to terms with all the losses she had suffered in the recent year, and had come home the Hermione Ginny had always known.

Guilt had consumed Ginny when she had realized how poorly she had come to think of Hermione over the past few months, but it had been Hermione who reminded her that Ginny too had had a difficult year.

"Ow! Damn it!" Ginny heard from across the room. "Ginny come get this damn owl!"

Next to a bleeding Charlie, the same exotic owl sat, ruffling its feathers. She got up and approached it, and was willingly given the parchment it carried.

Sheilding it from her brothers' prying eyes she unrolled it.

W-

For Auld Lang Syne

-M

Ginny scowled. Why had he even bothered? Everyday since Christmas she had tried to owl him, and everyday her owl had returned, her message undelivered. Then he goes and sends her a cryptically addressed note, without so much as an 'I miss you.'

"Hey!" she cried as the note was ripped from her hands.

"M? Who's M?" George pondered.

"None of your business." Ginny held out her hand for her letter.

"I guess that this is from Mr. M as well huh?" Fred tugged at the chain around her neck."

She jerk away from him and scowled.

"Why so sour Gin? No jewelry this time?" Bill laughed at her as he took the letter from George and then passed it to Charlie.

It was Charlie who burst out into song, causing the impromptu sing-along, that gave Ginny the chance to steal back her letter and escape from the room.

It was freezing outside on her back porch, but being out of the house was enough reason to deal with it.

"Mr. M huh?" Another joined her. "Ginny I'm sorry I judged you so badly all year…"

Hermione's face was sincere and remorseful.

"Its all the past Hermione."

Hermione took a seat beside her, her breathe was crystallizing in the air, and she quickly cast a warming spell over the entire porch and Ginny felt the heat surround her. She smiled. She truly had missed Hermione.

"Mind if I ask what's going on with the two of you?"

"Mind if I ask?" Ginny laughed, but Hermione was ready to listen, and Ginny was ready to talk.

"He got a letter telling him his father died the day I left."

She looked to find that Hermione showed no joy on her face, and only smiled sympathetically.

"And I'm no fan of Lucius Malfoy. I almost died at 11 years old because of him! But he was his father and… But he just didn't understand why I was so sad for him, and he was so angry… I left and we didn't even say goodbye. It was heartbreaking to see him like that…"

"I suppose I'd be pretty conflicted too if I was Lucius Malfoy's son."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "That's just it. Its like the whole time we've known him he's been his fathers son, and then something woke him up, and now he's telling Weasleys he loves them." Ginny giggled.

Hermione's eyes widened. "He told you he loves you."

Ginny blushed. "Yeah…The night we found you we…"

"You found me?" Hermione exclaimed. "I thought Malfoy found you in the hall and…" A faint blush now crept over Hermione's cheeks.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one." Ginny grinned at her.

And then both girls blushed as Hermione blurted out, "So how was he?"

"Incredible," Ginny admitted, and smiled up at her best friend, who was smiling right back.


	11. You Must Love Me

**Real Love**

**Chapter 11: **You Must Love Me

**Disclaimer: **definitely still not mine.

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter took awhile. I made a few changes in the story and this had to be written from scratch, and I struggled with it quite a bit. Still not sure I love it, but it will have to do. Hope you like it. Look for chapter 12 sooner. Thanks to all the readers and extra thanks to my reviewers. I live for you. -Bella

* * *

Where do we go from here?  
This isn't where we intended to be  
We had it all, you believed in me  
I believed in you

Certainties disappear  
What do we do for our dream to survive?  
How do we keep all our passions alive,  
As we used to do?

Deep in my heart I'm concealing  
Things that I'm longing to say  
Scared to confess what I'm feeling  
Frightened you'll slip away

You must love me  
You must love me

-You Must Love Me, Madonna

* * *

Ginny thought she just might break into tears when the tall blond ducked into the prefect's compartment and sat down as far away from her as possible, never even glancing her way. Blaise sent her a helpless look as he sat down beside him, and suddenly Ginny felt extra foolish for all the time she had spent getting ready that morning.

She'd spent days deciding what to wear, and the next few on how to wear her hair. Even Fred and George had noticed she had gussied up.

The silent ride in the stuffy cabin was longer than she ever remembered, as was dinner. Seamus had greeted her with hugs she had struggled to reciprocate, while Neville had sat beside her and Hermione asking conversational questions about break that Ginny kept forgetting before she could answer. Her mind was elsewhere and as soon as she finished her dinner she rushed to his room.

He opened the door after only one knock and as soon as she was inside, his lips were on hers. Violently she pushed him away and glared at him.

"No!" she commanded. "That's not how it works. You can't just ignore me for a month and then…"

"I wasn't ignoring you Ginny…"

"I sent you an owl everyday after Christmas. Everyday! And everyday it came back."

"Unknown owls can't find Malfoy property." He replied nonchalantly.

"You couldn't have made an exception for mine?"

"Ginny," he took her hand into his. "You're better off not contacting me there. I don't want you to."

She pulled her hand away.

"Couldn't dare tell your mother about me could you? Or even let her suspect? By the way your little messages just slipped by my entire family. That demon owl of yours made Charlie bleed!"

"He shouldn't have been trying to look at your mail." Draco shrugged. Ginny fumed. Was he enjoying this? Couldn't he tell how angry she was? "Didn't dare tell them about us though huh?" he added.

"Tell them what?" she exclaimed. "I didn't know what to say when it came to you! You let me leave and you didn't even say goodbye!" Ginny felt like a stupid little girl as tears pricked her eyes.

"What did you want me to say Ginny?" Draco finally showed some emotion. "Have a good break? Happy Christmas? Going home was what you needed to do Weasley, and the only thing I could even think to say that day you left was to ask you to stay. I needed you to stay, but you needed to go, so I let you."

Ginny felt her anger flowing away, but she held on. "I needed you to say goodbye," she whispered.

"If it helps, I missed you."

"And if it doesn't help?"

"Well then I didn't miss you at all," he sassed, smiling.

"I missed you too." She admitted, and finally accepted his embrace.

* * *

As she lie in bed beside Draco, days later, she couldn't help but think about dinner that day. She had been silently communicating with Blaise across the room when right beside him Pansy Parkinson had wrapped her arms around Draco seductively whispered into his ear.

It wasn't that that had bothered her, as Draco had promptly removed her claws from him and curtly sent her on her way. As she watched though Hermione had cocked her head and asked, "How long are you going to keep this a secret from everyone?"

They had never really discussed it. It had all happened so suddenly, and then when they came back both had fallen back into their secret encounters. The more she thought about it the less content with their arrangement she was.

But what if he was? The idea that he would be unwilling to take her hand and walk into the Great Hall with her terrified her. Could she be with someone who she could only meet in the shadows of the night? However, as weak as it made her feel, the idea of losing him terrified her even more.

"I can't stay tonight." She turned to him, suddenly desperate to get away. "I have an assignment I have to do." It was true, though she could have done it in the morning.

"Damn," he teased. He pressed his forehead against hers so she could no longer avoid his eyes. "And I had such big plans for you too."

"Tomorrow." She offered.

"I had plans for tomorrow too…" he whispered into her ear.

"Well I guess we'll have to meet here for lunch then."

He smiled. "It's a date Weasley."

* * *

Draco sat up in bed and rubbed his face after Ginny had slipped away. This wasn't how he had planned things to go. He'd planned to come back to school and end things with her immediately. That would have been the best thing for her. If he was going to spend the next years of his life in danger, he wouldn't have her spending the next years of her life worrying she was going to lose yet another person she loved. He couldn't do that to her.

It had taken everything in him to keep away from her on the train. Seeing her had brought back all of the feelings he'd managed to suppress in the weeks he spent in that cold heartless house, away from her. She'd looked so beautiful, and the rejection in her eyes as he sat away from her had torn him down. He was unable to turn her away when she showed up at his door that night, and every night since.

He slid on his black pants and frowned at the wrinkles in them from being carelessly thrown to the floor, before slipping on the rest of his school robes and heading out of his room. He had been relieved when Ginny had told him she had to leave to work on an assignment. He hadn't figured out what he was going to tell her.

He headed down the winding stairs into the basement. The potions hallway was empty: not a student dared come near unless they had to now that Snape was back. Draco gave a firm knock on his Professor's door.

"Come in," he replied in his low drawl.

Draco entered the room and found Snape and Lupin sitting around Snape's small round dining table, a third chair ominously awaiting him. The lighting was very dark, but Draco could still make out the concern on both men's faces.

"Draco," Lupin stood and greeted him. His soft friendly features were more striking here in the potions dungeon beside Severus Snape. "I'm very glad you came."

Draco nodded and took a seat.

"I'm sure you're a little confused…"

Snape cut the other man off. "Everyone important is dead or on trial. Those left are searching for a leader." His teacher knew he did not need to be babied though it. "And surprisingly none of them are quite stupid enough to entrust me."

"But who would doubt a Malfoy?" Draco sat back.

He saw Lupin relax a little as the man realized Draco knew exactly what they wanted him to do.

"We won't expect you to step in until after graduation, and in fact the time should only add to their desperation for leadership, but until then…"

"Until then you have to make sure no one might connect you to the cause…"Snape spoke directly to him, and Draco understood the look in his eye. If anyone found out about him and Ginny all bets were off.

"Others know sir…"

"Take care of it. No one can know Draco…no one."

That was when it hit him. He didn't just have to leave her, he had to make her believe he was everything his father had wanted him to be and everything she was not. His doubt must have shown, because Lupin's softer more sympathetic voice spoke up.

"I know she's been through a lot Draco, but she's a strong girl, and she'll be safer if she doesn't know anything. Think of what happened to Ron. "

That was enough. The idea of death eaters coming after her for information made him hot with a discomfort that overshadowed every other emotion within him.

"I can do it."

Snape gave him an approving look that almost looked unnatural on his harsh features and replied, "I know you can."

* * *

Ginny lazily strolled out of the potions classroom, finally done with her assignment. Snape was trying to make up for lost time and Ginny felt slightly lost in the subject she was usually quite comfortable with. She was rounding the corner when Snape's door opened and she ducked back. From his room came a man cloaked in black, much too short to be her grumpy professor. He looked both ways before rushing away, his face concealed. Ginny hid again as the door creaked open and clunked shut on more time. This time though the man exiting the room was clearly recognizable. Walking her way was Draco, his face cold as stone.

Unsure of what to do, or what was going on, Ginny spun on her heels and began walking back the way she had come. She pretended not to notice, as the sound of his footsteps on the cold stone floor grew closer. His long legs had no trouble gaining on her.

"What are you doing down here in the dungeons Miss. Weasley?" She jumped as his arms slipped around her. She turned around and he was smiling down at her. "And isn't your room that way?" He nodded his head in the other direction.

"Maybe I was on my way to see someone."

"I thought you said you weren't coming back. Should have known you couldn't stay away."

"Seems like you're the one who can't stay away." Ginny played her cards carefully.

"Granger told me you were here. You should have told me you were having trouble in potions."

"I'm not having trouble. I was just a tad behind, and now I'm not."

"If your struggling in school because your spending too much time with me…"

Ginny's jaw dropped. Who was he? Her mother?

"I'm _not_ struggling in school and what on earth would make you think I'm letting whatever the hell _this _is affect my studies."

"Studies? When do you study?" he laughed at her, making her boil even more.

"Like you can talk!"

"Well I'm… Malfoy's are highly…"

"You think you're smarter than me! You think I'm stupid!" She stared at him incredulously.

"Well you can't be too dumb Weasley. You are dating me…"

That was a wrong turn. She blew.

"Dating! Dating? Is that what you call this? You tell me you love me and then disappear for a month. And now you sneak me into your room every night and call it a relationship?"

"The ideal one I might add." She wanted to slap the grin right off his face. Instead she crossed her arms and looked in dead in the eye.

"Let's go to breakfast together in the morning."

"That's cute Weasley."

Draco cursed as Ginny face turned from annoyance to hurt. He'd always be a brilliant liar, and he'd always be able to piss off a Weasley, but he would never master seeing Ginny cry.

"Hey Weasley…don't get all worked up. You know the worlds not ready for us yet. They're heads would explode."

She nodded, but he knew she didn't buy it.

"Soon," he lied and reached out for her hand, entwining his hand in hers. She weakly reciprocated "There are still to many things…" Guilt settled in his gut when she looked up at him with trusting eyes and smiled.

"One day this will all be long behind us," he hoped.

* * *

He watched her sleep, unable to himself. Her hair set the pillow a flame, and her porcelain skin seemed more delicate than ever. It hadn't surprised him how easily he had lied to her, how easily he had made her forget to ask why he'd been down in the potions corridor. It had surprised him still how hard letting her go was going to be. _"Its as though sometimes your not so sure this what you want,"_ she had expressed to him freely. To not want her. The thought was incredible. Even more incredible was that she could believe it. It was his chance though. He could have agreed and started the descent to the end but instead he bent down and whispered to her,

"_You think that I don't want you."_

"_I know you want me Malfoy," she giggled. "You've proved that much. I just don't think you want me in public." Her eyes danced with mischief. _

_He replied with a vicious kiss and pinned her against the wall. Her hand wrapped themselves around his neck and her fingers tips tangled in his hair. _

"_Draco, not here…" she whispered weakly as his hand traveled up her dark gray wool skirt and slipped her panties to the side. "Someone might see."_

"_Let them," he growled in return. _

It was after, when he panted into her shoulder, not yet ready to be released from her clutches, and unwarranted disappointment washed over him that he realized he had wanted to be discovered. He'd wanted someone to hear him cry out her name, and release him of his duty.

But they hadn't, and the moment had passed, and now Draco knew what it was he had to do.

* * *

Several weeks passed and Ginny's nightly ritual of sneaking into Draco's room after dinner and sneaking out through Hermione's room in the wee hours of the morning was becoming more degrading every day. Perhaps any woman would have done the same, or perhaps it was her Weasley temper, but Ginevra Weasley was out for blood.

Donned in her shortest school skirt and her black pumps, Ginny let one extra button loose on her blouse and strutted through the doors of the Great Hall. She gave one glance at her table and found Hermione looking back at her, a quizzical expression on her face. Ginny grinned back at the girl and then turned the opposite way, heading straight for the Slytherin table.

"Is this seat taken?" she leaned over the tall boy sitting in the middle of the table.

"Not if you want it." Blaise smiled up at her. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" He eyed her.

"Just thought I should come sit with you for a change."

He responded with a 'Yeah right' look. Both of them knew she was sitting in the seat generally saved for Draco, and both of them knew she didn't generally wear heels with her school uniform.

"Wow Weasley, you could almost pass for a real whore." He arrived.

"Well we can't all have Pansy's wardrobe." Ginny shot him a saccharine sweet smile as he sat down across from Blaise at the big wooden table.

Blaise laughed aloud. "Do you call them whores if they don't charge?"

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Well I hope you protected yourself."

"Me?" Blaise exclaimed defensively. "I have never stooped that low."

Ginny leaned closer and whispered into his ear.

"Well, you can't hold it against him too much. She was his first after all." He spoke in a low voice but loud enough so that Malfoy could hear him. Ginny forced back the jealousy she felt within herself and feigned a gag.

"What can I say Weasley? Not all of our first times can be as special as yours."

"Are they all as unmemorable?"

Blaise leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. "Am I missing something here?"

Ginny leaned back and cupped her hand around his ear. "I'm not playing his game anymore. If he wants to play games, it's going to be mine."

"You want to go for a walk?" Blaise offered aloud. He clearly wanted to speak with her more privately.

But at that moment Pansy Parkinson sat down next to Draco and planted a big kiss right on his lips. Shock shattered through Ginny as he reciprocated.

"My ears were ringing," Pansy giggled and kissed him once more before sitting properly across from Ginny.

"Well if that's not enough to ruin my appetite." Ginny pushed away her plate.

"Maybe you should sit with us more often then Weasley. You could stand to skip a few meals."

Everything in her wanted to reach across that table rip Pansy's blindingly blond hair from her head. Instead she smiled at the girl.

"You know I just might. Thanks Pansy!"

Pansy just stared as she finished her orange juice with a cheery smile.

"Mmm. Well I should get to class. See you later Blaise."

He eyed her carefully but gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek before she stood and left without a glance back, so the eyes she felt watching her couldn't see her confidence crumbling away.

* * *

She didn't bother knocking before bursting into his room that night. She found him lounging lazily on top of all his blankets. His robes were shed and his necktie hung loosely down his chest. His hair was flopped in his eyes as he peered up at her.

"I see you changed."

"What was that this morning?" she yelled.

"Indeed," was all he had to say.

"I didn't realize not seeing each other publicly meant seeing other people." She hadn't been to think of anything but Pansy's lips on his all day.

"It doesn't."

"You kissed her! You kissed her right in front of me! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking, love, that you were spending your morning waving your tits in Zabini's face"

"I was not!"

"So you always unbutton your blouse so that your bra shows."

"It wasn't for Blaise, Draco! It was for you!" she spat with anger. "Its all for you!" She hesitated a bit to tell him the latter part.

"You looked like trash."

The harsh words were unexpected and Ginny sucked in, shocked.

He wasn't even looking at her. He was just staring at his hands, admiring his fingernails.

"Maybe that's because you treat me like trash. I thought that's what you wanted."

Ginny spun as quickly as she could and fled the room, and for the first time since she had first slept in Draco Malfoy's arms, she slept in her own dorm, alone.

* * *

He had been unable to look at her as he called her trash. Had he, he may not have been able to spit out such a ridiculous accusation. And surely he would have stopped her before she left if he'd been able to see the look on her face.

The look on her face after he'd kissed Pansy had almost been enough to break him right there in the Great Hall. But walking in to see her sitting cozily with Blaise in the sexiest get up he'd ever seen her in had infuriated him beyond sanity, and Pansy had made his revenge all too easy.

A part of him hoped that it had been that easy, and that Ginny would not be back. The rest of him was terrified of the same.

A rapid knock on the door brought him to his feet before he could even think about it. He swung open the door and his hopes dropped when Snape bowed in.

"We have an unanticipated problem. Your mother."

* * *

Everyone looked up in astonishment as he slowly entered the room. He glanced around and recognized all of the faces staring back at him. He deliberately circled the dim room, and then stopped beside the most familiar face.

"I heard there was a meeting going on in my house, in my study, but I don't recall calling one." Draco lifted his fathers mask from his face with his gloved hand and placed in on the big table beside him.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" his mother stood and approached him.

"My father was the Lord's second in command, and I am his heir. I am in charge now."

"You're a boy!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"You're a woman." He sneered at her. "And a fool. Do you really think its been long enough to gather without it getting out? Not even six months and you think your not being watched."

"You know very well the Manor is protected. How would anyone…"

"I'm here aren't I? Leave us."

His mother opened her mouth to protest but he darkened his eyes at her.

"As you wish," she bowed her head and left.

Draco turned to the rest of the hooded men. They sat around the room staring at him like orphaned children, hopeful that he would be the one to adopt them.

"You're all pathetic. If you weren't you'd all be in prison."

He paced the silent room, eyeing each death eater.

"I don't want to hear of a single one of you seeing another until after graduation. By then the ministry will be finishing up their investigations, and we will be freer to begin planning our next move. Until then, I don't want to know any of you even exist. Does everyone understand?" He stood at the front of the room and carefully eyed each man. Not one spoke up against him and Draco gave his best Malfoy smirk.

"Wonderful then."

* * *

It was so late it was nearly early when Draco crept back into his bedroom. Promptly he shoved the bag he carried his fathers robes in into his wardrobe, and locked it in. He'd only spent an hour or so in them, but felt disgusting all the same.

Exhausted he stripped off all but his boxers and headed for his bed. He stopped mid stride when he suddenly noticed the small girl curled up on his bed. Silently he approached her and slipped under the covers. He lay stiff on his back, too fearful to touch her. Too fearful that touching her would put him right back where he had started, and unable to again resign himself to letting her go.

"Draco?" she whispered sleepily. Her warm body rolled closer to him and he felt her head lay upon his chest. He didn't dare open his eyes an acknowledge her.

"Oh Draco what are you doing? Please don't shut me out." She spoke to him, believing he was sleeping.

His chest clenched. Only Ginny would have that much faith in him.

"I know you love me."

The words came out with little confidence.

She then added.

"You have to love me."

When he awoke in the morning, she was gone.


	12. Gravity

**Real Love**

**Chapter 12: **Gravity

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine.

**A/N: added at the end. Happy reading!**

* * *

_Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do, I still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me._

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

_I live here on my knees as I  
Try to make you see that you're  
Everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I  
Can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down  
You're keeping me down_

-Gravity, Sara Bareilles

* * *

Blaise was half asleep on her shoulder, and Ginny wanted nothing more to be done with the prefects meeting. She couldn't stand Draco's eyes avoiding her for another minute. For weeks he'd dodged her questions with kisses and sarcasm. Two nights before she'd given up and told him to come find her when he was ready to be with her.

Ginny let out a small cry when Hermione spoke again, but didn't end the meeting.

"I know we've been here a while guys but there's just one more presentation to get through. So if you would please give Olivia your attention, I think you all might just like what she has to say." Hermione pleaded with the waning group.

Olivia was the sixth year Ravenclaw prefect, who Ginny had recently become friendly with through Seamus at Blaise's party. The two had been dating since.

"Sorry guys," Olivia said sincerely as she pulled out a tattered notebook and flipped through its filled pages. "But who wants to talk Quidditch."

The room was suddenly alive. Blaise knocked his head on her chin he sat up so quickly, and was too distracted to even apologize.

"Thought that might get you," Olivia grinned. "Now for my project I decided that since it's too late to have any decent sort of season this year, but its not too dangerous to hold a match anymore, that we could hold one, and make it a charity event."

"Who's going to play?" Charlotte Krauss a fifth year Hufflepuff, who had been a keeper the year before asked eagerly.

"Well originally I had hoped to do a day long tournament, with all the houses, but with Quidditch…it could take a week. So I went to the library and looked up stats from the past few years and made two teams: Slytherin and Ravenclaw; Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

"Why even play?" Blaise snorted beside her.

"Hufflepuff beaters are the best in the school actually," Ginny reminded him. Nearly every player in every other house had been rocked by a bludger the last season.

"Exactly Ginny!" Olivia got even more excited. "The teams are looking incredible if everyone will do it. Each house has its strengths. If we put the Hufflepuff beaters and Charlotte in as a keeper with Gryffindor on offense it'd be brilliant. And if we put Blaise on keeper for the other side, and the Ravenclaws on beater and chaser. It might actually be a fair match."

The room all nodded in agreement, obviously eager to see what it would be like to have inter-house teams.

"Who's going to play seeker?" Jacob Johns, a fifth year Gryffindor bit his lip as he asked.

A bit of Olivia's eagerness drained from her face as she replied. "Well Malfoy of course…"

"Ridiculous." Malfoy dismissed her.

"Why? You know Alan can't do it."

Alan Steeper, a Ravenclaw Ginny's age, had never even come close to catching the snitch.

"No ones going pay to come watch me beat Whitfordshire in 20 minutes yet again."

"Daniel graduated." Another student spoke up.

"So then it'll have to be the Gryf…"

Everyone sat silent for a moment. Of course the only real match for Draco would have been Harry, but no one could say it.

"Actually I was sort of thinking…well Ginny I was hoping you might do it." Oliva blurted out the end.

"Me?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Hermione says your quite good!"

Ginny scowled at her friend who sank back in her seat, and apologetic grimace on her face.

"And you're so connected to Harry and the cause. You see I want to start a fund for our local orphanages. That's the charity I chose. So many children were left behind in the war and the children's homes are really struggling right now. I know Harry lost his parents and the headmaster and I had hoped maybe we could call it The First Annual Harry Potter Children's Fund Quidditch Cup. And I had thought maybe since he can't be here, you could play for him…in his robes."

Ginny sat in silence, the whole room was staring at her. She opened her mouth several times to respond, but only succeeded in catching flies.

"I know it's a bold favor to ask, and I never would if I didn't think that it would really make an impact."

Ginny thought of Harry the first time he had come home with Ron to the burrow, and how uncomfortable the kindness of a good family had made him, and how as they'd grown, being accepted as a member of the Weasley clan had always meant more to him than anything.

"I can't think of a charity that Harry would be more proud to have his name on. I'd love to help." Ginny smiled though still vaguely wary of the idea. She looked over and saw Hermione beaming beside Draco who was looking back, eyebrows raised.

"Oh Thank you!" Ginny laughed in surprise as Olivia leapt forward and hugged her. "You have no idea how nervous I was to ask you!"

Olivia went back to her seat and chattering began about more specifics.

Ginny was tuning back out when Blaise leaned over to her and whispered.

"Now no seducing our seeker into letting you win," he laughed.

Ginny's heart fell, unsure she could handle Malfoy humiliating her yet again.

* * *

Draco cursed as his quill left a huge blot of ink on his essay when there was a loud knock at his door. He stood from his chair and took several wide strides to the door; he swung it open and was surprised when a petite, cloaked figure came rushing through. Her familiar eyes and sparkling red hair poked through the shadows of the hood.

"Surprised to see me?" She smirked as she removed the heavy garment and handed it to him.

"Most pleasantly." He hooked her cloak onto the back of his door. "And to what to I owe this pleasure?"

"Well Draco dear, I heard a rumor that the young Master Malfoy has taken over his fathers place as the head death eater."

"You shouldn't listen to drunks in bars Elli," Draco scolded the girl and silently cursed the stupid men that called themselves death eaters. It was no wonder Voldemort had never entrusted them with any assignments, and a wonder that he had never killed them himself.

"They're usually my most reliable source," Eloise sat down in his desk chair. "But this one sort of surprised me, because the last I heard you were in love with St. Potter's girl."

"Last I heard, sex and politics weren't one in the same." Draco defended lazily. "Besides turns out I just have a thing for red heads."

"Well that's good to hear, because this red head wants a favor."

Draco raised his eyebrows at her expectantly.

"I want in. I want to be a part of it."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do Draco." She rose from her seat. Her eyes were wild with excitement and malice he had never seen in them before. "You're smart like me. You know that now is the time. Potter is dead and there's no one left to take us down. Now is the time to build up our forces and let the Dark Lord rise again and wipe out all those little mudbloods once and for all."

"Lord Voldemort is dead."

"He's been dead before." Eloise walked forward and placed her hands on Draco's chest. She was the same height as Ginny, but her icy blue eyes were only the first giveaway that she wasn't. "I know that's what you want Draco. So let me help you, so you can have everything you desire."

"Aren't you engaged Peretti?" Having her lips only inches from his forced him to think of Thomas Knott's goofy grin and the happiness Draco had thought the couple shared.

"Tommy's a fool. He doesn't know what he wants and he's going to die running that dive. But I know what I want."

Her lips were like ice and no part of him could pretend that she was the red head whose kiss he so dearly missed.

"Let me help you Draco." She whispered once more as she pulled away.

Behind him the door swung open.

"There we go! I knew you two would work things out!" Blaise's cheery voice entered the room. Draco spun around just in time to see the shock appear on Blaise's face.

"Elli?"

"Hi Blaisey," she waved.

"Sorry to intrude guys," Blaise smiled weakly while backing out of the room. "Back to it then!" he awkwardly shot his fingers at them and left in a hurry.

Blaise had been the one person Draco had been unsure of how to lie to. Blaise knew him better than he knew himself most the time, and wasn't easily tricked.

Little did Eloise know, Draco was indeed going to let her help him. In fact, she already had.

* * *

Ginny collapsed onto the cool green field, relishing in the sprinkling rain that splashed onto her body.

Getting into shape for the match was proving to be more difficult than she'd expected, and she and Blaise had taken to practicing together on days when the two teams were not.

"Not bad Weasley. Not bad at all." The winded boy sat down beside her.

"I'm exhausted!" she laughed.

"I don't know why you're working so hard anyway. Seeker's the laziest position there is. All you do is sit and wait."

"That's not how Draco plays," she laughed again. "I know I'm going to lose, but I'd at least like to play."

"Have you talked to him lately?' Blaise asked less casually than normal.

"No. Not for weeks."

She tried brush away the pain that admitting the truth caused her.

"Maybe you shouldn't wait around for him," Blaise suggested.

"I always go to him. This time he has to come find me."

"I meant…I meant maybe you should move on."

Ginny frowned. Blaise never tripped over his words, and Blaise had never discouraged her relationship with Draco.

"What do you know?" she sat up.

For a moment she thought he was preparing to break news to her. He inhaled deeply and paused, only to then smile and say, "I just hate to see a pretty girl like you wasting away trying to out stubborn a Malfoy."

"Blaise do you think its me? Or something else?" She asked the question she'd been wrestling with, but hadn't yet had the courage to voice.

Blaise looked at the ground before looking her in the eye as if apologizing. He answered, "Something else."

* * *

Ginny sat in the locker room, nearly fully dressed staring at the robe hanging before her. Potter gleamed in gold on the crimson fabric. It felt like a joke to be putting it on. If Voldemort hadn't been Harry's legacy, Quidditch would have been. The most Ginny had played was in the backyard with her brothers. She had beat Harry once, and though he had insisted he had not, she was sure that he had let her.

"I wouldn't want to put on such a hideous thing either."

Ginny spun in her seat. Draco stood behind her.

"I have something for you." Draco held out the fancy broom in his hand. "Might as well not bother playing with that Comet 201 of yours."

"I have Harry's." Ginny couldn't believe the first conversation they were having in weeks was over a broom.

"Believe it or not that old Firebolt isn't top of line anymore either." He shoved the broom towards her once more. She took in gingerly into her hand. "Besides can't have you riding Potter's broomstick for the world to see." He added cheekily.

"Just yours?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No, no Weasley. That one's yours."

Ginny looked down and sure enough engraved in the golden brackets of the broom was 'G. M. Weasley'.

She looked back up and saw him walking away.

"Draco!" she called.

"I'll see you on the pitch Ginny." He stopped for only a moment, but didn't turn, and continued on his way.

* * *

The roar of cheers was deafening as Ginny walked out onto the field. Draco stood stoic as she walked toward him, new broom in tow, and held out her hand.

"Captain," she smiled politely, jutting her hand forward.

"Captain," he nodded his head and gave her hand a firm shake. Even through his their thick gloves she sent electricity through him.

She released him far too quickly, and each mounted their matching brooms and rose into the air with the rest of the teams.

The game began with the ferocity of 14 Quidditch maniacs who had been denied their sport for nearly a year.

One of the Ravenclaw beaters knocked a bludger so close to a Gryffindor chaser's head he nearly fell. Draco had been so focused on this incident he hadn't seen the bludger that was headed his way until all he could do was spiral down to avoid it. Several incredible goal attempts were made by both sides in the first several minutes, but all were deflected. It was soon apparent that the outcome of the game would fall solely onto him and the girl floating twenty feet above.

Two hours later only 6 goals had been made and the score was even. Draco hadn't caught so much as a glint of the snitch. On the other side of the field, Ginny looked bored to tears as she lazily circled near the goals. She looked marvelous on the broom though. She rode with ease while the sunlight reflected off her hair, just as it did from the golden hinges of the broomstick and the snitch above her head.

The snitch.

He gave Ginny to the count of three to notice it before he took of towards her. The snitch immediately bolted up as he did, but Draco kept straight for the redhead. He heard her gasp as he circled tightly around her before pulling up and heading after the winged ball.

"Oh damn!" he heard her curse as she took off after him.

He gained on the snitch with ease, and just when the focused turned to the Gryffindors scoring on Blaise he grabbed it.

He was high up and Ginny was quickly gaining on him, but instead of turning back to claim his victory he kept going. The players below grew smaller and smaller until they were nearly out of sight. The changing of the atmosphere made his head light and dizzy and slowly he came to a stop waiting for her. Just one moment, where no one could find them.

Anxiously he waited for her to catch up. Her red hair grew more vivid by the second.

"Draco?" she called. "We're too high! My head…"

"Draco…" Her voice should have been closer, louder, but instead it seemed to be fading away. Then to his horror, 50 feet below, Ginny swayed on her broom and fell.

He'd never dove faster in his life. He willed the broom to move faster, not gaining on Ginny nearly quickly enough.

Screams erupted from the stands as they re-entered the view of the field.

They were nearly level with the highest of stands when he finally swooped under the girl and caught her in his arms. It took an entire lap around the field to slow down enough to land and when he did he did not get that moment alone he had wanted so badly.

The field was rushed by teachers and students, Granger in the forefront.

"Is she okay? Lay her down here," Granger instructed him.

Slowly he dropped to his knees and gently laid Ginny onto the grass.

He wanted desperately to stay down there with her and hold her till she woke, but Granger was on the ground with them already, and the circle of others was growing closer. Quickly he discreetly squeezed her cupped hand with his and backed away, joining the rest of the spectators just in time to see her wake.

Her eyes fluttered open, squinting at the bright afternoon sun, just as McGonagall reached her.

"Miss Weasley! Are you all right?"

"Let me through. Let me through." Madame Pomfrey was struggling through to crowd to get to her favorite student.

"What happened?" Ginny looked around in wonder.

"You fell," McGonagall's accusing eyes were on him as she spoke to Ginny. "Do you have anything to fill in the pieces Mr. Malfoy?"

"Must think those robes really make her Potter. Silly bit leaned to far off her broom to catch the snitch." Draco glanced down at her hand, still cupped toward her body.

Ginny looked down in wonderment at the little ball fluttering in her hand. She looked up at him, confusion written all over her face.

A thunderous cheer sounded as students caught sight of the ball in her hand, and Ginny's close call was quickly old news, secondary to her glorious victory.

* * *

"Ginny! Ginny!" Olivia rushed forward. "Oh Ginny you were brilliant! Do you have any idea what kind of press is going to get?"

Ginny laughed. "I didn't mean to." In fact, she hadn't.

"Oh but you've helped so much!" The girl crushed Ginny into a grateful hug. "I'd never have felt right doing this without permission from your family and you convinced them. And wearing Harry's robes. I know it must have been strange."

"Harry would have done everything he could to help, so will we." Ginny stopped the girl there. "Besides Harry never passed up a good Quidditch match."

"Oh! Come see my brother! He helped me so much with this too. " Ginny was suddenly being dragged across the field.

"Olli! You remember Ginny! She was is your house!" Olivia's constant enthusiasm was not something Ginny was used to.

"How could I forget a Weasley?"

Ginny found herself face to face with Oliver Wood.

"Oliver Wood?" she managed to get out.

"The one and only." He flashed her a bright white smile that would have made her blush were her cheeks not already pink with sunburn.

Ginny felt stupid for never putting two and two together. They practically had the same name. But they were in different houses, and with Oliver came Quidditch. He breathed Quidditch, and Ginny would have imagined that any sibling of his would have more passion for the sport than Olivia's strong enthusiasm.

"That was some move out there. What'd you call that?"

"A Potter Faint." Ginny grinned.

Oliver chuckled back. "Maybe you can teach me one day. I promise to catch you."

"And who's going to catch you?" She eyed the man who was towering over her, still slender, but thick from years of professional Quidditch training. "My brother's would kill me if I dropped England's future for the cup."

"Then you better not tell them I might be signing with Scotland."

"Your secret's safe with me."

"Good to know."

And then, to her surprise, he winked.

* * *

Ginny stood motionless outside of Draco's door, cursing herself for even being there. She'd promised herself she wouldn't do this. She'd sworn she wouldn't come back until he asked her to. She wasn't that kind of girl.

Yet there she was.

The day had been too much. The broom, the fall, the snitch. She needed answers.

She raised her fist and hesitated only a moment more before giving it a firm knock.

"I'm busy," Draco's voice carried through the oak.

"I need to talk to you."

Silence.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me. I don't care who sees me waiting here."

She waited a moment more.

"You can't just pull shit like you did today and then pretend like it never happened. Why did you give me the snitch?"

There was still no answer and Ginny slumped a little.

"Please Draco I can't wait for you anymore. If this is it…"

The door creaked open and Ginny froze as a beautiful redhead, wearing only lacy black lingerie stood before her.

"He said he's busy dear." She gave her a wicked grin before slamming the door in her face.

Slowly Ginny backed away until she hit the wall behind her and her knees gave out.

* * *

A/N: Well there it is. Hope you don't hate me. This was my first attempt at a semi-Quidditch game, not my forte, but I'm okay with how it turned out. As for names, teams, accuracy...i did a little research, but since this fic is so obviously out of cannon I'm just not obsessing over total accuracy. But anywho...look for chapter 13 in a couple of days. Until then review! hehe. -Bella

* * *


	13. There You'll Be

**Real Love**

**Chapter 13: **There You'll Be

**Disclaimer: **Rowling's

**A/N: **sorry for the bit of a wait on this one. had some trouble with it. but absence makes the heart grow fonder right? well we'll see. haha. hope you enjoy it. review if you can. thanks so so so so much to those of you who have so far. and i was surprised to see how few of you have any faith in our friend draco. where's the love guys? -Bella

* * *

_In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

_Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me_

_-There You'll Be, Faith Hill_

* * *

Draco turned, reached forward, and turned the two silver handles quickly to the right, stopping the cascade of water. He blindly reached out and grabbed his plush green towel and rubbed the soft material over his face and hair before wrapping it around his waist and stepping out of the shower.

The cool air of his room was shocking in contrast to the steamy warmth of the bathroom, but not as shocking as finding Eloise, still not dressed, lounging in his bed.

"I thought," Draco paused, "That you were asked to leave."

Asked wasn't the right word. She had been told to leave, in no unclear terms. She'd been there when he'd returned from the Quidditch match, in the same undressed position on his bed. He'd told her she was a fool to risk coming to see him again and told her to leave before going into his bathroom. He'd expected her to be gone by the time he came out.

"I know you didn't mean it…"

Her desperation was repulsing.

"I did." He said coldly and turned to his dresser to pull out clean robes to change into. Modestly he pulled his boxers up under the towel.

"You should have told me that Weasley girl was still bothering you."

Draco stiffened. "What are talking about?" He spoke slowly, careful to control his tone.

"She was making such a racket, begging for you to take her back. I took care of it. Almost made me feel a little bad though, the look on her face."

Draco spun, wand in hand and rushed the putrid woman in his bed. Her eyes widened and she sat up, pressing back against his dark wood headboard as she inched as far away from him as possible.

"You stupid girl!" He held the wand under her chin and she trembled under his stare, her eyes filled with fear and regret. His father would have done any of a number of unmentionable things to someone who disobeyed him so brazenly. She was surely expecting a punishment worthy of Lucius Malfoy.

Draco stepped back and narrowed his eyes at her. "Get out!" he hissed. "And don't let anyone else see you if you can manage that much."

The girl quickly slid off the bed and gathered her clothes from his desk chair. She fastened the claps hastily; her sweater hung crooked when she was down**. **She avoided his eyes, her cheeks flushed, and put on her heavy cloak.

"I'll wait for you this time," she promised quietly, turning back as she reached the door handle.

Draco nodded dismissively and turned back to his clothes. He knew she had left when the door clicked shut.

Only half clothed, Draco sat down on the edge of his bed.

It had been Ginny at the door. The firm strong rhythm had sounded like the awkward knock Blaise had begun using since he stopped inviting himself in.

Draco fell back on his bed, trying to ignore the chest pains he was experiencing. Ginny had actually come to him and was rewarded with another red head answering his door dressed in practically nothing.

All night Draco barely slept, hoping there would be another knock at his door. Ginny would come in with fists flying and he would try to explain

But he knew Ginny wasn't coming back to his door. She would never knock on that door again.

* * *

"Something just isn't adding up here," Hermione frowned and placed the spoon upside down in her mouth, cleaning it of all its chocolate brownie ice cream.

An evening of crying had turned into a midnight ice cream binge as the two girls discussed Ginny's story.

"Why would he go through so much trouble with you just to keep someone on the side?"

"Because he's a bastard?" Ginny offered, feeling the answer was quite obvious.

"But you said yourself your courtship wasn't exactly simple!"

"I guess he likes hard to get." She shrugged and scraped her own spoon against the creamy brown dessert.

Hermione shook her head. "It's called hard to get Ginny, not catch and release. _How_ many times could he have had you before he did?"

Ginny looked up at her friend, hurt and surprised by the words.

"Oh no! I didn't mean that how it sounded." Hermione eyes were wide with apology. "I just mean that he must have thought you were special."

"Well it turns out I'm not. Maybe red heads are more common than he thought."

"Who was it anyway?" Hermione asked thoughtfully, seeming to be searching her mental rolodex for red headed girls.

"I don't know. I don't think she's a student. She was older."

"What?" Hermione stabbed her spoon down into the block of ice cream

"What?" Ginny asked back, ice cream hurting her teeth as she did.

"She wasn't a student? What was she doing here?"

"Shagging my boyf…" She cut herself off there. He'd never really been her boyfriend. Not in so many words at least.

"I mean why would he go through all the trouble of sneaking in someone… There has to be more! You have no idea who she is?"

Ginny shook her head, but then it hit her. "But I bet I know someone who does."

* * *

Ginny sat down on the bench beside Blaise at breakfast, but faced away from the table, not planning on staying. He was the only one sitting at the back half of the table, and it was the perfect opportunity to talk to him.

He looked over at her and gave her a quick once over.

"You look like hell, Weasley."

She was sure she did. She'd stayed in the same robes all night, during which she hadn't slept a wink.

"Something else huh?" she asked, looking him dead in the eye until he looked away.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't know what to do." His apology was sincere but not remorseful.

"Who is she?"

"A friend of a friend. A fiancé of a friend actually." He amended.

"Oh," was all Ginny could manage to spit out. There wasn't anything more she wanted to know. She'd only come to Blaise to find out about the girl to appease Hermione and calm her theories.

Ginny knew Hermione's suspicions were not out of bad faith towards Malfoy, but in a gallant quest to answer all the questions in Ginny's heart and she knew Hermione wouldn't drop it until she felt Ginny was at peace with how it all ended.

But Blaise kept talking, spewing information it seemed he'd been brewing over for ages.

"She was supposed to be a death eater. She was going to be the first woman marked since Bellatrix Lestrange. But the day of her induction Voldemort found out she was adopted, and mudblood."

Ginny cringed at Blaise's language.

"He killed her father and sent her and her mother away. Tommy Knott had been with her all through Hogwarts and wouldn't leave her, so he was denied acceptance into the death eaters too. He didn't care. He and my brother had never wanted it. It was an easy out. Tommy asked her to marry him, but they've still never gone through with it. She won't set the date."

Ginny sat in silence for a heart shattering moment as she tried to put the pieces together.

"When you said 'something else' you meant more than just her didn't you?"

Blaise shook his head, but didn't look at her. "It doesn't make any sense."

Ginny stood. "I have to go."

Blaise didn't say anything as she fled the hall, motioning over for Hermione to follow her.

"What did you find out?" Hermione met her outside of the hall on the staircase.

"We need to write the Order. He's a death eater."

* * *

"Well it appears all is going well." Professor Snape gave him an approving look. Draco sat with the other man in Snape's comfortable quarters. "Lupin received this letter by urgent mail just yesterday."

Snape held out a single parchment, which contained a brief, hastily written letter in its center.

_Professor Lupin,_

_ I am doubtful you are tuned into Hogwarts' rumor mill, but if you were you would have no doubt heard stories of my involvement with Draco Malfoy over the course of the year. I must admit these are true, and that our relationship ran much deeper than anyone has suspected. _

_However, over the past months his behavior has been quite erratic and secretive. I suspected something, but only on a personal level. But I am now quite sure that it is much, much more. _

_Shortly after the beginning of the term I saw him sneak out of Professor Snape's room along with another cloaked figure. He later desperately distracted me from the subject. Just today, I found out that he has been sneaking a woman into the castle, who has in the past been a dedicated follower of Lord Voldemort. It is my belief, as well as others close to him, that he is still a practicing death eater. _

_I hope this information will help you in your quest to capture the death eaters that still remain free, so that we can all move on from this time that has taken so much from us. _

_As well, I hope this letter finds you well, and that we will meet again soon. _

_With love,_

_ Ginny Weasley_

Draco set down the letter in his lap, slightly stunned. There it was.

"Well I guess its done then." He slumped in his seat, not caring if Snape caught his moment of weakness.

Snape nodded and Draco thought for a split second a trace of guilt flashed across the man's face. "For now." He modified Draco's statement.

There was a moment of silence and a thoughtful expression on the potion master's face.

"It may surprise you Draco, but I too was once young and in love." Snape's voice sounded with a strange mix of disdain and nostalgia. "With a red head I might add."

Draco rose his eyebrow, trying to imagine Snape in love.

"And the day she gave up on me was the hardest day of my life." Something on Snape's face broke as he spoke the words. It was if Draco was could see his professor's hardened exterior completely dissipate. "I deserved it." He spoke shortly. "And I didn't do everything I could to be sure she was out of harms way. You can do that for Miss Weasley."

"What happened to her?" He knew it was a bold question.

"She died protecting the boy who saved our existence, and I've spent everyday since making sure it wasn't for naught."

A vengeful anger wiped over his face as he spoke.

"Ginevra Weasley and everyone she loves with spend the rest of their lives fighting this fight if they have to. You can finish it in a matter of months and give her the life she deserves. Everything your feeling now is worth avoiding the pain of watching the woman you love suffer in a world you could have saved her from."

Snape turned away from him.

Draco sat stunned at the candid revelations and grateful for the renewed clarity his professor had provided him with.

* * *

Ginny walked out of the potions classroom with a broad grin on her face. She passed her final with flying colors and she couldn't have been happier. Almost no one had managed to keep up with Snape's accelerated course load, but with the help of Blaise, she had done better than any year before.

Outside, the boy was waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her.

"Well?"

"It was brilliant!" she exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement. "I think he's going to give me 100. I think he has to!"

"That's my girl!" Blaise draped a friendly arm over her shoulders and began walking with her and the other students away from the classroom.

"You shouldn't be down here waiting you know. You're going to be late for graduation rehearsal."

"Who needs to practice walking and shaking hands?" he rolled his eyes.

"People like Neville, or people like Hermione," Ginny smiled.

"Gryffindors," Blaise muttered and Ginny swatted him.

They reached the stairs outside of the great hall where all of the seventh years were assembled. Ginny nodded her head towards the doors.

"Be nice to Hermione. I'll see you at dinner."

"I'm always nice," he flashed her a grin and kissed her cheek. "Have a nice day Potion's Mistress."

* * *

He turned toward the hall and pulled open the giant door. Just beyond it stood Draco, standing by Hermione as she addressed the students. A brief moment of silence occurred between the two boys before they each nodded politely and Blaise headed for his seat at the very end of the group.

At dinner that night Ginny nearly cried knowing that this was her last meal at Hogwarts with all of her friends. Around her Hermione, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Lavender, and Pavarti chatted happily about graduation the next morning and their plans for the summer. Beside Seamus, Olivia had the same sadness in her eyes that Ginny felt.

It had been a long time since Ginny had spent time with anyone in her own year. She still considered Colin Creevy a close friend, but even their relationship had been limited over the course of the year. Returning to Hogwarts without the rest was unimaginable.

"Well I can't stay long kids," Blaise's friendly voice spoke as he leaned down beside her. "But this is for you." He handed Ginny a small black envelope. "And Hermione." He held out the 'e' at the end as he always did when he used her first name and gave her a matching envelope. "Finnegan," he tossed Seamus' to him and nodded towards Olivia. "Bring your girl." Blaise shrugged as the rest of the group looked at him expectantly. "You lot can come to. Get the address from them." He shrugged. "Ginny will be there so it certainly won't be dull." Blaise grinned mischievously and gave her, her peck on the cheek before heading off.

"Ooo, a graduation party!" Olivia held Seamus's invitation in her hand. "Can we go?" she asked Seamus, her face full of hope.

"I suppose," he shrugged. "Are you going Ginny?"

Ginny nodded. The thought of not going hadn't crossed her mind.

"Of course she is," Lavender winked at her.

"What do you mean 'Of course she is'?" Dean eyed his off-again, on-again girlfriend.

"None of your business Dean."

Perhaps off-again.

"Doesn't sound like any of your business either. You and Ginny aren't even friends."

"We're friends!" Lavender scoffed. "Aren't we Ginny?"

"Yeah Lav, we're friends." Ginny smiled, though friend was perhaps not the word for their distant albeit friendly relationship.

"If you were her friend Dean you'd know Blaise is mad over her but won't make a move because she's still too heartbroken over Malfoy."

"I'm what?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Lavender!" Pavarti scolded at the same time.

"Oh…" Lavender blushed and hung her head. But it was too late. All eyes were on her and wanted answers. "I'm sorry Ginny its just stupid rumors. I just meant…Its just you and Blaise," Lavender fumbled as she tried to cover her tracks.

"Apparently she's confusing rumors with Pansy Parkinson's filthy lies," Olivia shot the older girl a dirty look.

"Pansy's been telling people Blaise likes me?"

"No." The girl shook her head. " She's been saying that Malfoy used you like a toy for months and broke your heart, but everyone knows she's a jealous tart who'd love to be Malfoy's toy, and you're too smart for that."

Ginny cringed a little. If only she was. She'd managed to move on as best she could after writing Remus. Though she'd secretly hoped the man reply would clear Draco's name and explain everything he'd only written back a sweet simple reply:

_Ginny,_

_I am sorry to hear of the events that have led you to this discovery. You are the most kind hearted young woman I know and to hear that you suffer from more injury in this impossible year you've had is terribly distressing._

_However, as always you are helping the cause immeasurably. I ask that you keep away from Malfoy, both alone and in public, and please do not tell others of this discovery. He is a smart boy, and hides his emotions well. I fear for your safety if you continue any further involvement with him._

_I hope all else is well, and I will surely see you this summer. Tell Hermione I say hello, as I have no doubt she helped you in this detective work._

_Fondly,_

_Remus Lupin_

Following his instructions and staying away had been quite easy, but keeping her thoughts from drifting to the boy had been a trickier task. Still, the truth of what Draco was seemed wrong, and Ginny still felt very uneasy over everything. Despite how it ended, Draco had given her so much the first semester, and had pulled her through the hardest time in her life. She still struggled not to think of Draco then and Draco now as two separate people. One who would always hold her heart in his hand and one who she couldn't stand to look at. Hermione had done her best to explain things logically, but even she had found many holes in her reasoning of the Slytherin's behavior.

Still, hard as it was to swallow, Ginny knew the truth and everyday lived with a small sense of embarrassment that she had been so led on. Her friends reminding her she could never be so dumb only added salt to the wound.

"What does Blaise have to do with anything?" She attempted to move the conversation away from Draco.

"Oh Ginny don't be daft. Everyone knows he's sweet on you."

"Blaise?" Ginny laughed. "Blaise is sweet on women."

"Not when you're around," Hermione said quickly and bit her lip.

"Hermione!" Ginny was shocked. If Hermione had noticed why hadn't she said anything? And if Hermione had noticed, did it mean that it was true?

Ginny felt it was quite impossible that she had been so buried in the rubble of her last romance that she hadn't been able to see that Blaise was offering more than friendship. Quite impossible.

* * *

Draco sat in the front of the room facing the rest of the student body, as the commencement ceremonies progressed. Beside him Granger sat upright, beaming pride with her golden valedictorian ribbon draped around her black robes. Her maroon tassel dangled in front of her smiling face. Nearly the entire ceremony his green one had swung in and out of his view as he kept his eyes on one person. A vision of innocence in a snow-white sundress, Ginny was radiant.

Over the course of the semester he'd watched her slowly return to the happy confident woman she'd been before he'd shot it all to hell. And now she looked happier than she ever had during the time he had the privilege of knowing her. Knowing she was moving on filled him with a twisted emotion of gladness and loss.

The graduation was much shorter than he had expected. It was one of those moments that had been so built up his entire life, that the real thing was destined to be a disappointing dose of reality. He felt no different after crossing the stage as he did before. He still felt young and lost, and no closer to being the adult he supposedly was. No closer to feeling he was capable of pulling off all the plans he had made with Snape and Lupin, and no closer to accepting that after that day, he may never see Ginny again.

* * *

Her trunk was packed and she had sent it off to be loaded onto the train. Few students were left in the tower. Down in the common room Hermione sat with the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors as they said goodbye to their home of seven years.

Hermione's face was the most wistful of them all, and Ginny was pretty sure she knew what the girl was feeling. Ginny had been thinking of Ron and Harry all day too. Their boisterous joy was sorely missed from the celebration of the occasion and with all their classmates leaving it was if all the memories were leaving with them.

The day was bitter sweet.

Hermione rose from the plush red velvet chair beside the fire place and wiped a tear from her eye. "Do you know how many books I read in this chair?"

"You don't have to brag Hermione," Dean teased her.

"Well if I count how many times I found Weasley passed out on this couch I'd be close," Seamus laughed. Ron had always offered to study with Hermione once they began dating, but always ended up napping instead. Hermione smiled sadly and nodded in agreement at the couch.

"We should go," she told Ginny and gave a teary laugh. "I'm not sure I can say goodbye a minute longer."

"Are you all packed?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. "I just have to get my bag and a few books from my room. Do you want to wait for me here?"

Ginny shook her head. She didn't want to stay in the tower a moment longer either. The impending exit of her friends made the familiar room suddenly cold and uninviting. She was eager to make her farewells leave it for the summer. "I'll meet you at your room."

* * *

Ginny gave a soft knock on Hermione's door to let her know that she was there.

"I'll be right out Ginny."

Ginny frowned, anxious to be on their way home, and anxious to be out of the hall she'd avoided all semester.

Draco's door had an undeniable magnetism when it came to her, and Ginny found herself being drawn towards it.

The tall door stood loaded before her. It was identical to Hermione's but extracted more emotion from her than an inanimate object should. She gently pressed her palm against the smooth wood, curling her fingers into it as all the memories, good and bad, washed over her. She was suddenly very aware that they'd never had a proper goodbye.

It seemed impossible that things had ended up the way they had. Impossible he'd cheated. Impossible he was working as a death eater. Impossible that he didn't love her.

Anger washed over her, suddenly aware that she was back at his door. Again. She'd worked so hard all semester to get past it all, only to nearly come full circle.

"Get a grip Ginny," she cursed at herself and ripped her palm from the wood.

Her chest heaved as at her last word, the door clicked and swung open. Draco spun in place to see the intruder. His gray eyes were wide with surprise and wonderment. There was no trace of cruelty on malice in them, and for a moment Ginny could see herself back in his arms of the boy she had loved.

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered and turned to leave.

"Ginny wait!"

* * *

Draco rushed after the fleeing girl. To his surprise she stopped when he called her. Hesitantly she stepped into his room.

He stepped toward her struggling to keep control in her presence.

"You never said goodbye," he managed, trying to speak as coolly as possible. "Were you going to leave without saying it again?" He took another step closer, inching so close he could have wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"Goodbye Draco," she answered coldly, her eyes filled with pain. She whipped her hair as she turned to leave, but watching her go was too much.

He grabbed her tiny wrist in his long fingers and whipped her right back around. He extended his other arm and grabbed her waist, pulling her into him. With his body pressed against hers he crushed his lips to hers and wrapped his hand around her head, combing his fingers through her flowery hair. Her kiss was more heart stopping than he had remembered.

She broke the kiss far too short and tore herself out of his grasp. Her warm hand cracked against his face and left his cheek even warmer.

He turned away. He had already gone too far. Another moment with her and all of his efforts would have been for nothing.

"Goodbye Ginny." He said, but he knew that she was already gone.


	14. Always On Your Side

* * *

**Chapter 14:** Always on Your Side

**Disclaimer:**not mine

**A/N:** Hey ya'll! Sorry this was a long time coming. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. Then lost 2 versions to computer problems and a third to the complete death of my laptop. So I've been writing this on borrowed time on another computer which isn't always the easiest to get. Sorry for any spelling errors on cannon things, I have most HP vocab saved on my computer, but not on this one. Hopefully the next chapter will be out before next Friday. That's my goal. Thanks for the support and reviews, they really kept me going through all of these problems with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I think I have like five or six chapters left...but unless i can save it Ive lost my outline. Now I know what happens, dont worry, but its just no longer broken down into chapters. Soooo happy reading. Review! -bella

* * *

My yesterdays are all boxed up and neatly put away  
But every now and then you come to mind  
Cause you were always waiting to be picked to play the game  
But when your name was called, you found a place to hide  
When you knew that I was always on your side

Well everything was easy then, so sweet and innocent  
But your demons and your angels reappeared  
Leavin' all the traces of the man you thought you'd be  
Leavin' me with no place left to go from here  
Leavin' me so many questions all these years

But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear  
Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear  
Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally  
This isn't how it's really meant to be  
No it isn't how it's really meant to be

-Always on Your Side, Sheyl Crow and Sting

* * *

Ginny slowly turned in place, taking in her surroundings.

"You've got to be kidding me," she spoke aloud to the empty room.

"I know! Its great isn't it?" Adam Learner, came rushing through there bathroom into her room. "I never imagined it was like this. I'm sure you knew though, being so close with Hermione and all."

She knew alright. She knew the huge oak door, and the long velvet drapes. She was familiar with the coldness of the stone floor below her feet, and the grandness of the huge wood desk that was nestled against the far wall. She could close her eyes and feel the worn out spot on the the right side of the bed, that had always forced her to squeeze onto the left side with him.

Just entering the room had brought a storm of emotions she thought she had long gotten over rushing back, and every second she stood there they intensified.

The head boys and girls room hadn't switched in years. How would she have guessed when she accepted the position that she was signing a year long lease to a torture chamber.

"You want to walk down to dinner together?" Adam asked her.

"I'll be down soon."

He left and Ginny sat down on the edge of the bed. She silently cursed herself for getting so angry with Blaise during the last conversation she had with him.

"_I care about you so much, but I'd be a fool to let you stay with me when I know I'm not the one for you." _

She only stared at him blankly, before he threw out the blow.

"_You're not over him Ginny. And maybe you shouldn't be." _

That had hurt her more than she'd ever expected Blaise to be able to. How could be accuse her of not being over a man who had treated her like shit, before cheating on her, and joining a group of ruthless murderers. That Blaise could think that of her had made her feel like dirt.

There, sitting on that bed, she was dirt.

Beginning the summer Ginny had been determined to start anew. To be happy, and carefree. Two things she hadn't fully been in over a year. Blaise's party had seemed like the perfect place to start.

_Ginny peered her way threw the sea of people, silently wondering if Blaise actually knew everyone in his home. Beside her Hermione clung closely and behind her the twins were thwarting Ginny's best attempts to lose them in the crowd. For reasons unbeknownst to her, Hermione had welcomed the twins to join them, and not surprisingly they had eagerly accepted the invitation. _

"_Look there's Lav! I see her hair!" Hermione pointed towards the corner of the spawrling deck as the stepped out the back door. _

_Suddely Olivia's blonde head popped up above the crowd and she wildly waved her arms at them. _

"_Ginny's over here!" _

_Ginny smiled and waved to acknowledge the sighting and Olivia climbed down from her chair. _

"_Hi guys!" Ginny warmly greeted her friends as she finally reached them. _

_Dean, Lavender, Seamus, Olivia and to Ginny's surprise Oliver sat around a beautiful mosaic table. _

"_Wood!" The twins called from behind her. _

"_Weasleys!" he called back and rose to greet them. He hugged them all and pulled out two chairs for her and Hermione which they gratefully accepted. _

_Oliver twitched a bit and shot a glare at his sister before clearing his throat. _

"_Uh, Ginny, how is you summer going?" _

"_Well its only a week in, but so far so good." She offered back. _

"_Have any plans?" _

_She shook her head and felt only a little pathetic. "You?"_

"_Just quidditch," he chuckled. _

"_For who?" Fred glared at his former captain. _

"_England actually," Oliver suddenly brightened up. _

"_What?" a round of surprised went around the room. _

"_Olli you didn't tell me!" _

"_It was just made official, I was going to wait…but what the hell?" He was simply beaming._

"_This calls for a toast!" George declared. _

"_Where's the keg?" _

"_The bar is in the parlor," Blaise voice suddenly joined the conversation, answering Fred. His tone was polite but Ginny could see a trace of his Slytherin arrogance on his face. "Here," he held out the glass of deep red wine he held in his hand. "Can't have you getting started on that stuff you carry with you. Shit makes you crazy."_

"_Thanks Blaise," she replied dryly, though she was actually quite pleased with the large glass she now held in her hand. _

"_I'll show you guys where it is," Blaise nodded for Fred and George to follow him. "Hermione, would you like something?" _

"_Please!" her friend replied pleasantly, seeming a bit surprised at being treated with such chivalry. Neither Ron nor Harry had ever treated the poor girl like much of a lady, though Ginny suspected that had as much to do with Hermione not letting them as it did with the denseness of the two boys. _

_The twins quickly returned sans Blaise and handed Hermione an orange drink with a pink umbrella and a lime. The sweet smell was enough to turn Ginny away, but Hermione smiled in delight when Fred handed it to her. _

_They toasted and chatted and all too soon Ginny found her glass was empty. She notice Oliver twitch and scowl again before he reached out for her empty glass. _

"_I need another, can I get you one?"_

_Ginny frowned a moment, trying to get a grasp on the situation. "Let's go together." She stood. _

"_Want me to show you the way?" George offered. _

"_No," Ginny snapped. "We'll find it."_

_They entered the house and the cool air was refreshing. "So…" Ginny trailed off, and eyed Oliver. _

"_So I mentioned to my sister last time I saw you how cute you've become, and now I think she reckons we ought to get married." _

_Ginny laughed aloud and his blunt confession. _

"_And while I certainly don't hear any wedding bells, I did promise her I'd ask you out or at the very least flirt with you a little. She just doesn't seem to understand that your older brothers are here now. And that there are two of them. And that they're beaters. Two more please," Oliver turned his attention to the bartender for just a second and in that moment Ginny mustered all her courage. _

"_So why don't you ask me out now while they're not around?" _

_Oliver looked surprised for a moment before he laughed. "Well I think you just did it for me Weasley." _

"_Damn," she cursed in jest. "Well times are changing. Maybe next weekend?" _

"_You can show me that move you promised to teach me." _

"_If you think you can handle it. Thank you," she accepted the wine from the bartender. _

"_I'm not so sure if I can. But I'm willing to try." _

_The night had gone splendidly after that, though Ginny hadn't seen Blaise except that once the whole night. Olivia had an even better time and at only eleven Seamus and Oliver was ready to take her home. _

"_Well I guess I'll see you next weekend then," Oliver blushed a little. _

"_Definitely. Take good care of you sister tonight." _

"_Goodnight Ginny." _

"_Goodnight Oliver." For just a moment she thought he might kiss her, but instead he turned to his sister and together they disapparated. _

_Ginny turned and saw George engaged in conversation with Dean and Lavender, while Hermione and Fred laughed in their chairs. And there, staring right at her from the doorway was Blaise, slightly less put together looking than before. _

"_There you are!" Ginny smiled at him. He didn't reply but instead walked right to her. "Blaise?" she asked hesitantly as he got closer and closer. He still didn't reply and just when he couldn't get any closer he scooped her face into her hands and kissed her. _

"_Blaise what?" Ginny struggled to pull away, too confused to continue the kiss. _

"_Ginny I love you." _

_Ginny nearly wretched at the alcohol floating off his breath. _

"_Blaise you're drunk." _

"_No I'm not Ginny, I just love you." _

_Ginny saw George quickly approaching out the corner of her eye and held up a hand ordering him to stop._

"_Blaise if you don't stop that I'm going to sober you right up!" she threatened, extending out her wand. _

"_I love you!" He opened his arms wide, welcoming her threat. "I love you!" _

_Ginny growled the curse and it shot though her wand, hitting him square in the chest. _

_He groaned on the ground and Ginny grabbed the bottle of water she had most recently been sipping off the table. She kneeled neck to him and helped trickled a bit into his mouth. He swallowed the liquid and smiled gratefully. "See. I knew I loved you," he teased. _

_Ginny sighed. Only Blaise could turn in all into a joke in less than thirty seconds. _

_She grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Lets go talk." _

"_Let's not." _

"_Let's." she drug him towards the house. _

_Once in side he reluctantly led her to a room she pegged as his fathers office. _

"_Surprisingly nice for such a dark fellow huh?" he closed the door behind him. _

_It truly was a lovely room. The towering windows were covered with light flowing drapes, and the whole space was carpeted in a plush cream that set the stage for the cherry furniture. _

"_My mother," he laughed. "My father let her do anything she wanted, as long as it made her happy. Including having thee wonderful children," he plopped down on the small loveseat that sat beside the marble fireplace. Ginny gently sat down beside him. _

"_I never really got that though. Varun and Ora, they understood they were meant to be my mother's children, but I tried so hard to impress my father." _

_Being in the room seemed to send Blaise diving face first into a life time of memories as his eyes left hers and stared out in to the room. _

"_He liked that though. A son and heir who respected and honored him. As I got older I began to realize that I didn't want to be like him at all, only I thought it was too late to get out. I went through the motions and when the day came, I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill her…" _

_Ginny sat upright, alarmed. "Kill who?" _

_Blaise face faltered a moment as he turned to her and leaned in. "As a part of your initiation your final task is to kill a girl they've hogtied to a chair for you as a welcoming gift." Blaise sneered as he spoke. "Usually its some poor soul they lure from a brothel or a street corner, and usually they have their way with her before they kill her." _

_Ginny felt emptiness fill the pit of her stomach. "My birthday was two days before the start of the school year, so I left. I left the parlor and his in Malfoy's bedroom until he came and found me. I stayed there until we left for school."_

_At the mention of his name Ginny felt the feeling in her stomach grow. "Blaise did he…?"_

_Blaise only nodded, and a slight trace of uncertainty on his face. _

"_Fantastic! I was dating a bloody murderer." _

_Blaise shrugged. "It wasn't so bloody really." He grinned. _

_Ginny let out a surprised laugh and swatted him. _

"_Ginny," he spoke more seriously. "I must sound completely mad. I'm sorry I threw all this on you. But watching you with that ridiculous boy all night, I just needed you to know that I know I'm like him in a lot ways, but I'm not him." _

_By the tone of his 'him' Ginny knew that Blaise was not referring to Oliver. _

"_And I'd never treat you like he did, and I know you might not be ready to start something new, but when you are, I want to be the one." _

_He moved to stand but Ginny quickly grabbed his hand. _

"_Blaise I don't know if I'm ready or not." He nodded, not quite hiding the rejection, but Ginny continued. "But I'm willing to see if I am, if your willing to be patient with me." _

"_Patient? I've been buddying around with you for months now Weasley. I definitely know how to be patient." _

_Ginny laughed. "Well then…" she trailed of with a coy smile and gently placed a hand on Blaise's cheek before giving him a tender kiss. When she pulled away, she noticed a slight blush on his cheeks. _

" _I usually attract the girls who just want to shove their tongues down my throat. That was pretty nice Weasley. I'll have to thank that Keeper friend of yours for inspiring me to make my move." _

"_You mean for sending you into a jealous fit? And Oliver is not ridiculous." _

"_Oh no? 'I'm not sure if I can handle you Ginny but I'll try cause your so damn cute,'" Bliase mimicked. _

"_Oh so you think you can handle me?" _

"_Sorry Weasley, you're not as big and bad as you like to think." _

"_Oh no?"_

"_Nope." _

_Ginny took the opportunity to tackle Blaise onto the sofa, and to her pleasure, he didn't really fight back. _

They'd spent the summer dating. She'd let Oliver down gently, and considering all the attention he was receiving after being announced as the new English keeper, he didn't seem to mind so much. Blaise was everything he'd promised he'd be in a relationship. If he hadn't been before, he had become her best friend, and was a fantastic kisser and true romantic.

The only thing that alluded her was her inability to take that final step with him. He never pushed, or even really asked. It was when he asked her to clear the second to last weekend before she left for school that Ginny decided it was time. Whether she felt ready or not, surely she would by the end of that night. She planned the night so perfectly in her head, that she never could have imagined what was to happen.

"_Surprise!" the group cheered as Ginny entered Blaise's house. _

_Ginny gasped, shocked to see all of her friends and family and the large banner that said "Goodbye Ginny!" waving on the opposite wall. _

"_Where is he?" she laughed and threw a fist in the air. Her mother, who had taken quite a liking to Blaise, directed her to the kitchen. _

_Ginny pushed through the white flapping doors and was surprised to see Blaise on the floor above a petite brunette. _

"_Give it to me!" he growled. _

"_No! I want to see it!" _

"_Not until she sees it."_

"_Uh hello?" Ginny asked timidly. _

_Both Blaise and the girl immediately looked up. _

"_Damnit! We missed the surprise!" Blaise cursed and let the girl up. She immediately rushed over to Ginny and stuck out your hand. _

"_Ora Zabini. It's nice to finally meet you."_

"_Oh! It's nice to meet you too." Ginny shook her hand. _

"_I'll leave you two alone then." _

"_I can't believe she made me miss the surprise," Blaise glared after his sister. "Did it get you?"_

"_It got me. I can't believe you did this." _

"_Anything for you." he grinned. _

"_So maybe you can squeeze in a little alone time later?" she requested. _

"_We'll see." He smiled and directed her towards the door. "But for now you have guests my love." _

_The party had so many people in attendance that Ginny barely saw Blaise all night and when she finally did catch up with him they had been interrupted by an unexpected guest. Ginny had been laughing with Blaise that she hadn't remembered it had been him that she kissed two years earlier at the bash when a strong looking curly haired man, about Charlie or Bill's age had walked in with a boy who looked like Blaise on one side and on the other a very familiar red head. Ginny's heart was pounding in her chest in a flash as the woman strolled into the room. Her tea length dress was boat necked and as modest as her pearls, but all Ginny could see was her in that lacy black underwear, answering his door. _

_Before she could ask Blaise why she was there he was on his feet walking over to them. Ginny wanted to punch the girl as she wrapped Blaise into a hug, which he promptly peeled away from. There faces remained terse for a few moments until Blaise led her out of the room and the two men headed towards her. _

"_Ginny Weasley!" The older version of Blaise exclaimed. " I thought my brother made you up."_

"_No. Malfoy made her up first, remember mate?" _

_Ginny cringed and noticed that Varun did too. It was becoming clear that while Blaise may have opened up to his brother, not very much information had been disclosed to Tommy Nott. _

"_Varun and Tommy. Its nice to finally see you're not made up either." Ginny glazed gracefully over the subject. She saw Varun visibly relax beside her. "So how's business at the bar?" Small talk had never been her forte. _

"_Improved. Actually seeing some business these days. We hadn't seen much since Potter knocked the Dark Lord. The boy almost cost me my business doing that." _

_Tommy chuckled but before she could bite her tongue Ginny shot back,"Well it cost him his life." _

"_Sorry. I forgot Blaise was dating a Gryffindor. Suppose you were close with him then?" _

_Ginny, unused to not being instantly linked to Harry's name, simple nodded. "Quite."_

_She noticed that Varun was stiff beside her again, and knew he was more familiar with her life story. _

_Fortunately Blaise returned at that moment and turned to Tommy. "I think Eloise is sick. She wants to go home." _

_Tommy's face darkened a bit. "So she's back to those games. What's her problem today?"_

"_I don't know mate. I was asking her how things had been and all of a sudden she was sick."_

_Tommy groaned and stood. "Well Ginny, have a fun year at school."_

_Varun followed to walk the couple out, leaving Ginny and Blaise alone again. _

_He left and Ginny turned to Blaise. "What happened?"_

"_I told her if she didn't leave I would tell Tommy." _

"_You never told him anything?" Ginny was aghast that Blaise hadn't told his friend about the infidelity. _

"_I sort of thought she was leaving him," Blaise threw up his hands. _

"_She's not?" Ginny asked hesitantly, wondering what it meant if she wasn't. _

"_No. But I'll tell him soon now that I know that." _

"_Why?"_

"_Well I think he deserves…"_

"_I mean why isn't she leaving him?"_

_Blaise looked away from her before mumbling that he wasn't sure. _

_The rest of the night a strange tension lingered between them, and when the guests were clearing out and she found herself in his bedroom, it was no longer the night she had planned out so perfectly. _

_From his pocket Blaise withdrew a small package, but to her disappointment he tucked it safely away in his dresser drawer. _

_He was fidgety as he sat down beside her on the edge of the bed. _

"_Blaise what's wrong?" she asked, hoping he would be honest with her. _

"_Just tonight. It didn't really go like I planned."_

"_I know. But it could still make a turn for the better. Lets not let him ruin this like he ruins everything else." _

_Ginny leaned in a kissed her boyfriend, who graciously kissed her back, but as she pulled him closer and began to lean back on the bed she could feel him trembling a bit. She pulled away and laughed. "Don't be stupid Blaise. We both know you know how to do this." _

_She expected him to relax and joke back. Instead he pulled away and stood up. _

"_I don't know. That's the problem. Ginny I don't know how to do this so I'm just going to say it. I don't think we can see each other anymore." _

_Words failed her. _

"_Ginny. Please. Please don't hate me. I care about you so much. You can't understand what you mean to me, and a slightly intoxicated me would probably be willing to admit that I'm in love with you, but you're not in love with me. I care about you so much, but I'd be a fool to let you stay with me when I know I'm not the one for you."_

_She remained silent._

"_You're not over him Ginny, and maybe you shouldn't be."_

"_I'm what?!" she finally blew._

_She saw Blaise step towards her but backed away, feeling like a stranger was coming towards her. _

_"I'm not over him? This is about her isn't it? What did she do? Convince you that you're just the consolation prize for the real thing? Like Tommy is for her? Well you know what Blaise? Maybe that's exactly what you are."_

She didn't let him have a chance to respond. She'd apparated out immediately, and ignored all his owls since. The guilt over her words had been building and finally peaked there in that room.

Quickly she went to desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote as fast a her hand could move.

Blaise-

I'm so sorry. You were right, and I'm a fool. Please say you'll forgive me.

All my love,

Ginny

It wasn't much and didn't nearly do her feelings or sincerity justice, but it would have to do. She had to get down to the great hall for the sorting.

* * *

When she returned that night Hedwig was sitting loyally outside her window. Ginny pushed the heavy glass out and the owl swooped in. From he leg Ginny unattached a letter. She opened it with haste and read its short message

Ginny-

Silly girl. I already forgave you! Don't you read your mail? I may not have known you long, but I know you well enough to understand that you like to say mean things you may not mean when you're angry.

But I do hope this means you forgive me? I want to be honest and tell you this does have to do with my conversation with Eloise, but not it anyway you think. I want to tell you everything, but I need time.

And if it helps, I miss you, but I think I'll get over you.

Have fun at school without any friends!

Love,

Blaise

Ginny was relieved that she could almost see Blaise's cheeky grin throughout his letter.

She tucked the letter into her desk and got ready for bed. She pulled back the covers and hesitated before climbing in. The silky material was like and heaven and hell in one. Of course he had left his sheets behind to replace the school issued ones. He probably had hundreds at home.

She pulled the soft white sheet and the heavy down comforter up around her and laid flat on her back. The humongous bed was cold and lonely. Why did one person need so much space anyway?

Ginny tried to convince herself she was simply used to the small single beds she'd grown up with at home and school, but she knew why the bed really felt so big.

Blaise had been right about her not being over Draco. But was he right about it being ok? Maybe he shared that same lingering feeling that this wasn't how it was really meant to be. Something was amiss. Somehow everything would turn out in the end, even though it seemed so utterly impossible.

Ginny cringed at the emotions flowing through her. Was this how her whole school year would be? Trying to push all thoughts away and simply fall asleep she rolled on her side and tucked her arm under the pillow. Underneath, a cool meatal object hit her finger.

She pulled it out and gasped.

"_De m'amour soiez sure"_

Her ring. She'd lost it at some point towards the end of everything, and then had never cared to look for it.

He'd had it. He'd kept it in his bed.

Of my love be sure.

She knew it was foolish as she did it, but slowly Ginny slid the ring on to her finger, the silver chain dangling, broken from it.

Not feeling quite as alone any longer, she finally fell asleep.


	15. You've Got A Friend

**_Real Love_**

_Chapter 15: You've Got A Friend  
_

_Disclaimer:Not mine  
_

_A/N:Sorry this is such a long time coming. I was hoping to have it out TWO fridays ago, primarily because I was going on vaction. Add that to struggling quite a bit with this one, you get a bad delay. However, I'm getting to work on 16 as soon as a post this. I put the evening aside just for it. Hopefully I won't spend as many hours just staring at my computer on this one. I think part of the problem was I didn't have an inspiration song for this chapter. I just finally went with the title I did when I was done. If anyone has a better fit please let me know, because I'm still unsure of this one. Anyway. I hope you like it. Thank you soooo much for my reviews. I read them over and over, believe me. -Bella_

* * *

_Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend_

_When people can be so cold_

_They'll hurt you, and desert you_

_And take your soul if you let them_

_Oh, but don't you let them_

_You just call out my name_

_And you know wherever I am_

_I'll come running to see you again_

_Winter, spring, summer or fal_

_lAll you have to do is call_

_And I'll be there_

_You've got a friend_

_-Carole King, You've Got a Friend_

* * *

"What do you mean you're not trying out?"

"I mean I'm not trying out," Ginny insisted to Olivia as the made their way to McGonagall's classroom for the first prefects meeting of the year.

"But you're the best chance they have. And it's your last year!" She threw her arms wildly.

"Exactly. Why take up the spot on the team when it could be an extra year of experience for whoever will replace me next year. I've had my adventures in Quidditch. Why do you care anyway? Ravenclaw is sure to take it this year with so many rookies in all of the other houses."

Olivia sighed. "It's the season's no fun if it's a given."

"Well sorry to ruin another season for you Liv. You'll have to wait for news from the outside about your brother. Have you heard from Seamus lately?" Ginny hoped the subject change would work so that she wouldn't have to admit that she hadn't been on a broomstick since her fall. Blaise had tried to coax her onto one all summer with no success.

"Everyday," Olivia blushed a little at the confession. Ginny smiled and wondered silently what it might be like to be in a normal relationship. Besides a few boyfriends she had had when she was younger, Blaise was the closest she had ever come, but even their relationship had been slightly overloaded from the beginning. Ginny had often found herself thinking of Draco whenever Blaise did something so unbelievably Slytherin that she couldn't stand it. And though she had always blamed it on her shattered heart and not lingering feelings, she always blamed Draco for her inability to give herself to Blaise.

"You two have the most comfortable relationship. I've never even managed that," Ginny sighed.

"Olli's still single you know…"

"No. Being attached to a celebrity is never comfortable."

Olivia laughed. "The prophet practically calls you Harry's widow."

"We never even went on a date."

"Really?" She seemed surprised. "Do you ever wonder if maybe he was the one?" she asked with a hint of sadness.

Ginny didn't even need to think before answering, "No."

There was only one person Ginny ever fretted over being the one, but fortunately her conversation with Olivia didn't continue as they reached the classroom and entered the room full of prefects.

"Hey Ginny!" Adam greeted her as she took her seat. "Ready to start?"

The meeting was short and sweet, as the would all be that year. Patrolling partners were selected, new rules were gone over, and the sixth year projects were brought up. Reluctantly Ginny had agreed to allow one girl to plan another benefit ball, under the strict condition that she would have very limited involvement in it. After all, she already had a party to plan.

She wasn't sure how it had happened. It seemed as thought it'd just been assumed by everyone but her. It had been Colin who finally asked her when she was going to hold a meeting about planning the bash.

That meeting was next, and after all of the prefects filed out Ginny hurried off to her room where she had invited all of her fellow Gryffindor seventh years to meet her. Not surprisingly her old roommates were there waiting out side the door when she arrived.

"Can't you just imagine?"

"This is were he slept."

"And this is where he wrote essays."

"And changed clothes," they all three squealed when they entered the room.

"No to mention where he…"

'Where he fucked me senseless,' the voice in her head snapped at the girls. That would surely shut them up. Thankfully the boys arrived before they could do anymore gushing and Ginny lost her temper.

"What secrecy pact will we use?" The question came up after important aspects like obtaining liquor and décor.

"I've got it covered," was all Ginny said. She in fact did not plan to use a secrecy plan, but the potion from the previous year's party, diluted. Blaise had sent her the recipe. He'd agreed that diluting it should make the memories fuzzy, but more solid than any anyone had from the year before.

As for secret keeping, lately she couldn't help but think that maybe it wasn't so important.

She had come to the decision late one night while she lie awake considering that her life might not have been so confusing if she had been able to talk about her first night with Draco Malfoy. Or what if she could have discussed with Harry the night she told him she loved him? Either way, what fun was a little drunken scandal if no one was allowed to talk about it? And while she didn't plan on being a part of anymore drama during her final year in Hogwarts, who was she to deny some unsuspecting sixth year the pleasure?

Sixth years were Ginny's other big change. They would all be invited. There were plenty she wanted to invite, and she could never personally cut people out like that, so they would all be welcomed. Her old roommates had pouted at the knowledge that the younger group wouldn't have to suffer as they had, but the boys had been eager towards the idea; though they insisted that it was not due to the significantly larger population of girls in the year below them.

When the meeting was over Ginny felt confident that everything would go off without a hitch and she quickly escorted her friends out before anyone could start talking about her rooms previous occupant again.

* * *

The next couple of weeks seemed to crawl by. Snape was gone again and her potions work was once again a joke. Defense against the dark arts had become a joke too most without the looming threat of Lord Voldemort. And while Ginny tried to take it seriously, it was hard to learn in a classroom full of students who didn't care.

The infirmary wing she had worked so hard for was officially closed, and just three weeks into school, Ginny found herself counting down the days until graduation. The only relieve from her utter boredom was the night of the bash.

She watched the door from her seat near the fire place, anxiously hoping that he had made it alright. She'd given him instructions and the password, but had expected him nearly forty minutes prior. Ginny sipped her drink, while beside her Olivia downed another.

"Gin! Liv! Smile!" A tipsy photographer appeared in front of them. Ginny leaned in to the blond as Colin snapped a photo. His bright flash blinded her for just a moment, so that she didn't see the portrait swing open.

"Oh my god!" Olivia whispered beside her. "Seamus!" The girl was out of her seat and flying towards the older boy, who opened his arms wide for her. She began to smile at the reunion, but her jaw dropped instead when several feet behind the ex-Gryffindor was an ex-Slytherin.

"Blaise?" she exclaimed, before she too ran out of her seat and wrapped her arms around the awaiting boy. "What are you doing here?"

" Finnegan invited me," he shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"I'm glad you came," Ginny told him sincerely.

"I'd never miss a chance to party with you Weasley. Where's the booze?"

They found the booze, but this year, Ginny paced herself, and hours later found herself simply tucked in a corner by the fire, having a quiet conversation with Blaise.

"What made you come to your senses and beg me for forgiveness anyway Weasley?" The orange light of the fire lit up the cocky grin on his face. "Did the halls of the school fill you with longing for your lost love?"

"You could say that," Ginny rolled her eyes. Blaise silently prompted her to explain further. So she nodded towards the door. "Why don't we get out of here? Go back to my room."

"What kind of boy do you think I am Weasley?"

"Oh I know what kind of boy your are Zabini. Bring the wine."

* * *

When they got to Adam's door Blaise looked at her strangely as she kept walking.

"Uh Weasley?" he gestured to the door.

"Not my room," she came to a stop in front of her own door. Blaise took a moment to see if she was serious before he started laughing. She unlocked the door and he followed her inside.

"Oh this is good. Only you Weasley."

"And this is how I realized you were right. I'm still not past it all." Ginny smiled sadly as she plopped down on the fluffy bed. Blaise flopped down beside her.

He frowned slightly and Ginny noticed his hand fiddling under her pillow. From beneath it he pulled the silver ring. She reached out the snap it away but he held it at a distance as he examined it.

"I thought you got rid of this," he turned to her.

"I lost it."

"Where was it?"

Ginny was hesitant to tell him the truth. "Right where you just found it."

"He had it?" Blaise raised an eyebrow and tossed it to her.

"I'm sure I just left it there." She tried to brush it off.

"I found it in three seconds, and he didn't notice it for three months?"

Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but was unable to refute the boy's logic.

"Well either way, he left it here didn't he?"

It was Blaise's turn to remain silent.

"Do you really think I shouldn't give up on him Blaise?" she asked after a few moments of mustering the courage.

"I don't know Ginny. All I know is I'm not ready to give up on him. I've known him forever and nothing that he's done in the past six months makes any sense. He never had any interest in becoming a death eater, let alone leading them."

"You said yourself he killed that poor girl!" Ginny exclaimed.

"He took mercy on her, at his own risk." Blaise defended sharply causing Ginny to pull back from him a bit.

"He murdered an innocent person," she insisted, disgusted.

"He saved a girl from rape and torment, and its haunted him since." Blaise ran his hands through his hair. She recognized the face he made when he was wrestling with how honest to be with her. Gently she placed her hand on his arm and he sighed. "Ginny do you remember when I told you about my initiation day and how I couldn't go through with it?"

Ginny nodded, remembering the day quite well.

"Well do you know what happened to that girl? The one I was supposed to kill that night?"

Ginny shook her head uncertainly. She had been so focused on what Draco had done in the same situation when Blaise had told her the story that she hadn't even thought of the girl from his induction. "Did they save her for the next one?" she predicted.

Blaise let out a bitter laugh. "And pass up a night with a perfectly good whore? She stayed right where I left her Ginny. I left her alive and alone in a room full of the foulest men in England who raped and tortured her until she was too weak to beg for death any longer. And then they killed her."

Ginny heart ached as Blaise spoke so candidly. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "So who did the wrong thing? Me or Malfoy?"

Ginny didn't have an answer and felt helplessly confused about it all, and couldn't imagine how Blaise must have felt. Silent, in thought, the two snuggled into the covers and prepared for sleep. It was only as her eyelids grew heavy that Ginny finally said. "I don't think there was a right thing to do."

"Sure there was." Blaise said quietly. "You would have done the right thing Weasley. Whatever it was. And that's what makes you so annoyingly Gryffindor."

"I'm not annoying," Ginny yawned and rolled over facing away from Blaise.

"You're right. I'm sorry Ginny. You're wonderful. Beautiful. Sweet. Amazing." Blaise purred into her ear as he snuggled up behind her, spooning her body as tightly as he could. She shifted a little so she could turn her head to look at him.

His eyes remained shut and his body remained close, but quickly he said, "There's a ditch on that side of the bed."

Ginny smiled affectionately, and snuggled into her friends arms. She glanced down at the ring on her finger, and for one night at least, didn't feel guilty about wearing it.

* * *

The holiday decoration were still garnishing the walls and all the tables were glimmering with gold. Gold linens, gold plates, gold flatware.

Draco raised his hand and stopped the server from replenishing his champagne. The man nodded and moved on to his mother who accepted the offer as demurely as her previous four glasses allowed her.

The wedding was the biggest atrocity Draco had seen in his entire life, and the absolute worst way Tommy Nott could have chosen to blow his recently received inheritance. The Nott's father had finally been sentenced to the kiss two months earlier. Not five days after Nott Sr. had received it, Eloise had been at Draco's door telling him he'd lost his chance with her, a paperweight on her hand to prove it.

Tommy had taken her back.

Draco had been sure to tell his old friend of Eloise's behavior, and as he expected Tommy had called him a liar. But a few weeks later when Blaise had gone to Tommy with a similar story, he'd had no choice but to believe what they boys had told him. That night Elli had shown up at his door, ready to move in, and Draco had promptly sent her away. She'd spent everyday since trying to convince him to change his mind.

Even sitting beside her new husband, she was peering over at him, daring him to step in, admit his error, and steal her away.

Tommy deserved the misery she would bring him if he was stupid enough to take her back. Draco fully expected a divorce within the year.

The invitation to the wedding hadn't been a surprise, even given the circumstances Elli wanted the best of everything at her wedding, and that included guests. Malfoy's were among the best of the best. Not to mention most of their social circle had some suspicion or knowledge of his involvement in gathering the remaining loyal death eaters. And while most would not dare admit it in the post war world, they were all eager for any clue to what was going on behind the walls of Malfoy Manor. Eyes and whispered had been directed towards he and his mother all night and she, as she always had with his father, had gracefully pretended to be unaware.

One set of eyes, however, he had been fighting to ignore all night. A task that became much harder as the hand belonging to those eyes grabbed his mother's to place a gentlemanly kiss.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you look beautiful as always."

"Blaise, I tell you every time I see you to call me Narcissa."

Blaise gave a forced chuckle. "It's been so long I must have forgotten. Malfoy! Come have a drink with me mate! Can you spare him for a moment Narcissa?"

"Anything for you dear. You are my favorite you know."

"I better be." Blaise was much kinder than many would be to a drunken, aging, widow, behaving the way his mother was.

"I'll be back mother," Draco rose from the table.

He scowled as Blaise ordered them each a scotch. He despised scotch, as Blaise was well aware. The darker haired man led him outside to the vacant balcony where they silently leaned over the railing, sipping their drinks. "How have you been?" Draco broke the unnerving silence.

"Well. And you?" Blaise replied back politely.

"I've been better," Drano told him honestly.

"You must he pretty disappointed huh?" Blaise nodded inside, indicating the wedding.

"In Tommy," he replied, causing Blaise to laugh a moment before the boy caught himself. "Though I hear Tommy's not the only one I'm losing women to." Draco attempted to sound as indifferent as possible. Elli had looked like a little girl on Christmas morning the day she had shown up on his door step to tell him Blaise and Ginny were dating. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Who? Weasley?" That ended months ago. I played Romeo for her all summer and she ended up being the worst lay of my life. What a lousy fuck Malfoy. You could have warned me."

Draco's hand seared with pain as it collided with Blaise's face.

Blaise cursed and sank to the ground and Draco quickly whirled around to be sure that no one had seen the encounter.

"I knew you weren't over her you stupid prat."

Draco froze. He looked down and saw Blaise shaking his head, a hint of familiar mischief in his eye.

"I never slept with her." Blaise ensured, and Draco felt some tension leave his body. "So are you going to tell me what's really going on?"

Draco slid down the stone railing and sat beside his friend. "Where do you want to start?"

"How about cheating on her with Elli?"

"I never slept with Elli."

"Come on mate…"

"I didn't. She was in my room in her knickers after the game. I asked her to leave. Instead she greeted Ginny at the door."

"Sounds like our blushing bride," Blaise snorted.

"You really never slept with Ginny?" Draco eyed his friend.

Blaise shook his head. "She's still too in love with you."

Draco felt his heart lift a bit. She still loved him. That stupid girl still loved him.

"You have to make her stop," he suddenly told his friend.

"Look if you haven't managed," Blaise tried to joke in return.

"Look Blaise," he spoke lowly. "I don't know how long any of this is going to take, or if I even be around when its all said and done." Draco swallowed hard as he said the words. It was the first time he had truly accepted the danger he was in everyday. "I don't want her to miss out on anything."

"She's missing out on you."

"She spent her whole last year worrying about people. I won't put her through that again?"

"You think she's not worried about you?" Blaise shot him down again.

"And what if someone finds out we're still involved? You think she'd be safe? You think she wouldn't come after me if she though I was in danger?"

"What kind of danger are you in anyway?" Blaise eyes him.

"The working for the Order sort."

"Ahh. That kind of danger."

"You can't tell her." Draco said firmly.

"I won't." Blaise paused before adding, "On one condition. I want to help you."

"No way Zabini. This isn't some community service project to clear your soul of past misdeeds."

"Then why are you doing it?"

And once again, his friend had him.


	16. Glasgow Love Theme

**Real Love**

**Chapter 16**: Glasgow Love Theme

**Disclaimer:** not mine

**A/N:** Well here it is. I think I'm fairly happy with it. I think you will be to. Thank you to all of you reading this. Let me know what you think. Suggestions. Predictions. Anything! And thanks so much to those of you that have been reviewing. They mean so much. I check them more than once a day, and they really get me through the days that the story just doesn't seem to want to be written.

* * *

_Glasgow Love Theme- Craig Armstrong _

_(Instumental) _

* * *

The first day of Spring brought with it the moment for which Draco had been waiting for months. There was a knock on his door and the house elf had scurried in at his command.

"Sir has a visitor sir." The horrid little creature eeped.

"Bring him in," Draco told her, and gave a sideways glance at Blaise who was sprawled on his brown leather chase lounge reading a book. The boy looked back at him and gave a raised eyebrow.

The man quietly entered the room.

"Deakins. What do I owe the honor?" Draco greeted him. Deakins was an older man, one of the oldest in the new ranks of death eaters Draco had assembled over the months. He had joined Voldemort's army in Draco's lifetime, after his second wife, had dies giving birth in their home, and he had been unable to save her. Lucius had been the one to bring him to the Dark Lord, convincing him that in exchange for loyalty, they could offer him the power that could have saved his wife, and would protect his son.

The death eater bowed his head slightly and replied, "The honor is mine sir."

Draco grimaced slightly, the emptiness of his father's promise of power evident in the man, old enough to be his grandfather, bowing before him.

"I hoped to speak to you about a favor." Deakins glanced towards Blaise, obviously uncomfortable with the second boys' presence.

"Then speak," Draco said in a flat, bored tone, hoping the unexpected meeting would be quick.

"Over the Easter holiday my oldest boy, Richard, will come of age."

"You want me to throw him a party?" Draco joked dryly, urging the man to his point.

"I want him the receive the mark."

Draco felt the shock register on his face and was grateful that at that moment Blaise's laugh whooped through the room and he yelled out. "Dinky Dick Deakins?"

"Zabini!" Draco scolded him as the older man whipped around in anger. "You're son is very frail Deakins. And he's never demonstrated any interest in our cause to me."

"My son is small, and he is shy. But he is smart, and he is loyal. I've schooled him heavily in the dark arts, and he has been raised to be one of us. He knows how our Lord took us under his wing. He will serve you well."

Draco remained silent, pondering the idea, before dismissing the man. "I will consider it. You'll hear from me soon."

If Deakins was disappointed in the response, he didn't show it, and exited the room with a respectful nod to brother Blaise and Draco.

After the man left Draco immediately pulled a piece from parchment from the top drawer of his desk and quickly moved his quill across it. He tied the finished, sealed letter to his eagle owl's awaiting leg, and sent it on it's way.

He was greatly disturbed when his only reply was a short note saying.

_Malfoy-_

_The mission is not going well. I have been unable to locate the ingredient we need. I will contact you as soon as I have. _

_-Severus _

Something was amiss. The words were the ones they had settled on as an indicator that someone was onto to them, and to be wary.

Draco remained calm, and kept everything normal for the three weeks it had taken for Snape to contact him again. When they were finally able to meet, and Draco relayed his conversation with Deakins to the potions master, the man looked as though all his prayers had been answered.

"We'll agree to do it," Snape said and stood immediately upon hearing the request.

"I thought you'd say that," Draco slumped in his seat a bit.

"It will incriminate them all at once. It's our best shot, and our time is wearing thin."

Draco nodded, agreeing silently. "I'll contact Deakins immediately, and set the date. You can get to Lupin tonight?"

"If I leave now, I suspect I'll be safe."

Draco bid his professor farewell before sinking into his desk chair, nerves suddenly coming over him. Until then everything had merely been an act. Very soon it would be much more.

* * *

Ginny blew her hair out of her face as it fell into her eyes for the hundredth time that night. She once again tried to refocus onto the text before her, but could feel her eyelids drooping. It was almost curfew and Ginny decided that meant it was time to call it quits for the night. While her classes had been quite simple for the year, she was well aware that NEWTS would still be just as awful as always. Hopefully her work would pay off in the end.

She checked the books out, with plans to read a little more in her room, and then slowly made her way through the halls and up the stairs to her head girl's quarters.

A couple of fourth years squeaked when they saw her coming down the hall.

"Its not curfew yet, but you might want to hurry," she told them, and inwardly felt ridiculous. Nearly a year of being head girl and she still wasn't accustomed to enforcing rules. It never felt right considering how many she'd broken in her years as an underclassman. Secretly she hoped the couple ignored her warning and found themselves in the astronomy tower, or the kitchens.

She reached her destination and a yawn caught her before she could give the password. She was just about to give it when a large, firm hand came down upon her shoulder.

She spun around and gasped when she found a tall cloaked figure standing before her. She reached for her wand, and was about to scream when he pushed down his hood and quickly hushed her.

"Professor Lupin?" she questioned, quite taken aback both by the mans presence and strange entrance.

"Quickly Ginny. Into your room."

She whispered the password and entered, Remus right on her tail.

"What's going on?" she asked as soon as they were inside. "Are my brother's okay?" Panic was ripping through her. She couldn't lose another brother. She simply couldn't.

"No you're brothers are fine. Everyone is okay, for now."

"For now?" Her eyes darted towards her old professor's.

" Yes. I fear that Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy have found themselves in grave danger. I'm very concerned for them."

"Draco?" Ginny could barely hear herself whisper the name it came out so softly.

"Yes," Remus nodded. "The Malfoy boy has been working for us over a year now, attempting to find evidence to incriminate the remaining death eaters."

Ginny sat down on the edge of her bed as the information made her head swirl. Draco? A double agent? The order? It wasn't possible. Surely he would have told her if Remus had asked for his help.

As if reading her thoughts Remus kneeled down before her, a sympathetic glint in his eyes.

"I understand you were quite close to Mr. Malfoy. "

"Not really," she whispered, knowing it sounded every bit the lie it was.

"Well I know he felt quite close to you, and he was quite hesitant to take on this job knowing it meant lying to you. And I am regretful that it was I who eventually convinced him that to betray you would be to protect you."

"What?" Her heart felt as though it was going to break out of her chest, and her head was so light she felt like she was in a dream.

" I was not involved in Snape's plan to assist Harry last October, and including you was kept secret from me until after it was all done." Ginny couldn't believe it. Remus knew about that night. The secret that had torn at her heart for so long wasn't even a secret at all. " I was furious that he had encouraged you to put yourself in such a precarious position. And even more concerned, though not so surprised, that you had willingly done so."

"It was for Harry. Any of us would have done the same."

Remus stood and paced before her.

"I realize that Ginny. But knowing what your family was going through with Ron, I couldn't believe anyone would concoct a plan that would put their only daughter in jeopardy as well. And how ironic is that I'm standing here now to ask the same of you."

Ginny looked up at the man, who had stopped moving before her.

"Me? But what can I?"

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded note, which he handed to her.

The parchment was warm from being tucked away. She slowly unfolded it and read the short message inside.

_Come see me in three days time. I can promise you, its sure to be a party._

_-S_

"What does it mean?" The letter made no sense to her.

"One of the followers Draco has been working with wants to induct his son into the Death Eaters. Snape came to me with the information just a week ago. This means its going to happen in three days."

"So its almost all over?" Ginny felt a feeling of hope wash through her.

"Ginny do you feel how warm the paper is?" It was then that Ginny noticed that the paper was much warmer than it had been a moment before, so warm it was becoming uncomfortable.

"Its a charm to tell me if it's been opened before. It's been intercepted."

"So someone knows you have someone on the inside." The situation slowy began to sink into her.

"They've been watching Snape closely for several weeks now. They know he's been in contact with someone. Fortunately so far they don't know who, and that's what I'm hoping to fix now."

"Me?" Ginny suddenly felt very alarmed. "I can't. I'd mess something up. I…"

"Snape told me you were absolutely brilliant the night you helped Harry."

"I was in there for five minutes! I couldn't possibly…" She stopped there, knowing it was no use. Could or couldn't, she would. "What can I do?"

* * *

"I'm certain I don't know what your referring to," Snape said in a drawling tone, glaring accusingly at the two men beside him. Snape and two other death eaters were all seated before him in his office. Draco watched as the two men smirked triumphantly at the accused man. Snape snarled an unpleased lip back at them.

"Where is the letter now?" Draco asked the men, trying to sound as calm as possible, only hoping he was pulling it off as well as his professor.

"We sent it on its way."

"You sent it on its way?" he spoke slowly. "Without showing it to me?"

"We thought it best…"

"You thought wrong." He quickly dismissed their explanation. "Without a letter, there is no letter."

"Beg my pardon sir but…" Draco was feeling the suspicion in their eyes, and beginning to become concerned about what they had planned. Surely only two of them wouldn't attempt to take on strong wizards like Snape and himself, but that didn't mean they didn't have others waiting to join them at any moment.

Any moment.

He flew out of his seat, as did Snape when the brass knob to his office rattled loudly and the door burst open.

Through the tall white door a small blond dressed in a blue traveling suit and wearing dark large sunglasses came flying in. She dropped her bags in the threshold and rushed the men. He held his wand tightly as she bounded into the room, a house elf close on her heels desperate to stop her.

And just when the room seemed as though it couldn't become any more chaotic, the girl leapt into the potion masters arms, wrapped her legs around his waist, and placed a hard kiss on his lips.

Draco nearly dropped his wand in shock, and he noted the Snape seemed to be equally surprised.

"Oh Severus! I missed you! I simply couldn't wait three days. What games you play!" the girl swatted at him, and placed her feet back on the ground. "Are these your friends?" she spun on her heals and walked towards the two death eaters standing in front of his desk, her hand outstretched towards them. Draco watched as Snape's right arm snapped forward and wrapped around the girls little waist.

"Not in the slightest." He pulled her back beside him.

"Oh my!" she giggled. "I was just being polite."

"This isn't polite company dear."

"Well then why don't you show me your room?" she gave the professor a look that made Draco slightly ill before she sauntered back over to her bags.

"Step outside. I'll be done in a moment." Draco could tell that Snape was already irritated by the mystery woman's presence. She pouted but left the office and Draco turned to his mentor.

"Well done Severus," he shot an approving glance towards the door through which she had exited.

His professor curled his lip in response and said, "Please she's a whore."

"A whore?" one of the other death eater's scoffed. "She knew you well."

"I've been keeping her around for a special occasion. I couldn't think of a more appropriate punishment for the woman who gave Harry Potter the port-key out of Hogsmeade."

Draco tensed. Surely it wasn't really the woman who had been there that night.

"I told you he was contacting the order!" The second man growled.

"Remus Lupin paid the girl a couple of galleons to fuck him and then give Potter the key. She a prostitute, not a bloody aurour"

"As I said. Well done Severus. She'd the perfect surprise guest for our party on Sunday." Draco gave his verdict on the situation. "And how wonderful that she has a few days to spend with us."

His words must have been convincing because the two death eaters standing before him snickered appreciatively and dropped their accusations. Draco called for the house elf to bring them all drinks, and sent Snape off to join his companion, whoever the poor soul was underneath it all.

* * *

Ginny hesitated a moment before taking the silent arm that Snape offered her after he exited the office alone. He led her up a grand staircase that was lined with foreboding pictures of Malfoys past, and down a long hall. All of the curtains were pulled tightly shut and the lamps on the wall barely illuminated the gray walls of the corridor. They were almost to the end of the hall when Snape stopped and pulled out his wand. He unlocked the French doors and allowed her to enter before him. She stepped inside and wasn't surprised to find that the room was dark as well. There wasn't even a window. The door clicked shit behind them and Snape swept through the room, checking over every inch of it before he let out a satisfied sigh and turned to her.

"Please tell me you're not Mad Eye Moody under there," he looked utterly disgusted at the thought of whose lips could have been pressed against his. Ginny was quite sure she was to one who should be disgusted in the situation.

"Professor Lupin couldn't get in contact with The Order without being seen, but he was able to get to me sir. Ginny Weasley."

She almost giggled as she watched Snape's shoulders relax and relief seemed to wash over him.

"Well, Lupin was most fortunate to find you Miss. Weasley. You play a quite convincing tart."

She scowled at the man. "I know its hard to take me seriously when I look like this, but believe me sir I understand just how serious all of this is."

"If you can take it as seriously as you did your potions exams I have full faith in you."

Ginny gaped at the dark haired man. Was he having a proper conversation with her? She cocked her head at grinned at the man who in the dark room she was seeing in a new light.

"You know just because we've snogged doesn't mean you have to start being nice to me." She smirked.

And then, Severus Snape chuckled.

Ginny burst out laughing and sat down in one of the upholstered chair in the corner of the room.

"Do you care to fill me in? The more I know the more I can do." she asked on a more serious note.

Her professor sat down opposite her and looked her in the eye. "With no disrespect, I hope to have you do as little as possible."

She opened her mouth to argue but Snape stopped her.

" As soon as he knows you are here it will be quite challenging for Draco to think of anything but protecting you. We need to him to be focused for the next three days. The less involved you are, the easier that will be."

"I can't just sit in this room all day!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You will have a role Ginny, rest assured. I'm afraid in my assumption that you were an Order member I made a grave error, placing you in a situation I should not have. There will be a ceremony on Sunday, I'm sure Lupin informed you."

Ginny nodded. "I'm the special guest, offering, whatever you call it," she swallowed, guessing what it was her professor would say next.

Snape frowned at her, but nodded slowly.

Her heart sped up a bit, thinking about what Blaise had told her, trying to imagine being in that room, death eaters itching for their chance at her.

"Richard Deakins is quite friendly for a Slytherin…" she offered aloud.

"The Order will be here before you have to worry about any of that. You just have to sit there and look frightened. And make sure that doesn't happen." Snape nodded at her.

She twirled her hair between her fingers. She noted that it had turned a strawberry blond before deepening before her eyes.

"I guess my charms skills aren't as strong as my potions." Ginny yawned and leaned back in her chair, her eyelids heavy. She hadn't slept a wink the night before and the day's events were finally catching up with her. She yawned once more before it dawned in her. She sat upright and turned to Snape.

"We won't have to sleep together for there days will we?" she exclaimed.

"Most certainly not," Snape replied coolly.

"Good. I'm exhausted. Do you mind if I lay down?" She rose from her chair, and Snape nodded. But just as she moved to step towards the bed, there was a loud crack and the tall bookshelf on the adjacent wall began sliding to the side. Her heart leapt and she pulled out her wand from her skirt.

"Stupe…"

"Expeliarmus!" Snape called beside her, and to her horror she felt the smooth wood of her wand flying out of her hand.

She looked at her professor only to find him still staring at the opened bookcase. She followed his gaze, and her breath hitched when she saw him standing there, his eye silently boring into her. She couldn't speak as he entered the room fully, his eyes never leaving hers.

He walked towards her, and the air in the room seemed to become more scarce with every step he took. When he was just a few steps away, something inside her broke and she felt the hot tears streaming down her face.

His strong hands cradled her face and he pressed his forehead against hers.

Silently, he stayed like that, the only sound she could hear was his heavy breathing. She could feel him trembling.

"Oh gods Ginny." he whispered. "Why? Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" he repeated, more anger in his tone as he ripped himself from her and turned away. With the loss of his grasp, Ginny realized he'd been the only thing holding her up, and she collapsed back into her chair, only then noticing that Snape was gone.

Draco was pacing running his hands through his hair.

"You can't be here." he finally turned to face her again, and Ginny could see the tears running down his face. He rushed toward her and heavily dropped to his knees at her feet.

Her heart broke as his long arms wrapped around her waist and his blond head rested upon her thigh as he sobbed into her lap.


	17. Everything I Do

**Real Love**

**Chapter 17:** Everything I Do

**Disclaimer:** not minneeee

**A/N:** hey. Sorry its been awhile. This was a big chapter and I struggled with it quite a bit. But it is on the longer side so that's good. Musically I listened to the brave heart soundtrack a lot while working on this, and a little Sweeny Todd….hehe that's where I decided to name the one character you'll meet in this chapter. But I hope you all like it and its worth the wait. Next chapter shouldn't be as long coming. I really knew this one would be a struggle all along…so I think I'm over the biggest hump. Thanks soooo much for the reviews. The response to the last chapter was really phenomenal and I honestly don't know if I ever would have made it through this chapter without them. So let me know if you like this one. I love hearing from you. -bella

* * *

_You can't tell me it's not worth trying for  
I can't help it, there is nothing I want more  
I would fight for you, _

_I'd lie for you_

_ Walk the wire for you,_

_yeah I'd die for you_

_You know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do for you _

_-Everything I Do, Bryan Adams_

* * *

"No. Absolutely not. She's leaving tonight," Draco glared at Snape.

"And how do you suggest she might do that?" Snape remained irritatingly calm, as he sat in Draco's room. Draco couldn't sit, all he could do was pace.

That morning the entire past year had felt like a dream as he awoke with Ginny's head upon his chest, her arms curled around him. For a moment he had thought they were back at Hogwarts, tucked safely away from everyone and everything. And then he saw Snape sitting in the corner, and everything came tumbling back down. His stomach filled with nausea and his face twitched with stress. He slipped gently out of Ginny arms and nearly told Snape to bugger off when a small whimper of protest escaped the sleeping girl.

Snape had followed him back through the passage that led to his own room, where they had made little progress on their disagreement.

"All of this was to protect her! And now she's going to sit there and let an inexperienced boy hold a wand to her face and hope he doesn't kill her? What was the point?"

"Things don't always go as planned Draco. Lupin and the others will be here before anyone even has a chance to look at her."

"You just said things don't always go as planned," Draco scowled. It was moments like these, when he and Snape were alone that he sometimes wished his position of power wasn't just for show.

"It's too risky. She's just been thrown into this." Draco finally collapsed in the chair beside Snape.

"I'll have you know I've been fighting this fight much longer than you Malfoy." Her voice floated into the room.

Draco looked up and found the large picture frame hanging open. Had he not been in such a fowl mood he may have chuckled at the way his portrait peered appreciatively at Ginny.

"Well then why don't you let someone else have their turn, Weasley?" he spat back. All that time and childish sparring was still his choice style of problem solving.

But Ginny wasn't sparring. She looked him in the eye and smiled sadly.

"Draco, this isn't about you and me. You can't keep me from helping just because you love me."

"Who says I love you?"

"You," she chuckled. "Once upon a time…" she added with a slightly sadder smile.

"Once upon a time doesn't mean there's a happily ever after."

"I know that Draco!" he could hear her getting angrier but he watched while she took a deep breath and calmed herself. "If this is how it is then why don't you just let me do what I want to do. Let me help you."

"You just don't get it Ginny…"

"You're right I don't!' she snapped at him.

"Then listen to me! Trust me!" he pleaded with her.

"You gave that right up a long time ago Draco Malfoy," she hissed and he could see the pain in her eyes.

"This is the best chance we have," Ginny continue, her voice low. "It'll be over after this. For you, for Snape, for my brothers. You know if we don't catch them now more people are going to get hurt. They're organizing themselves Draco, and they're not as dumb as you thought. Look at what nearly happened with Snape's letter to Lupin! All without even consulting you."

"We won't fail Ginny. Malfoy's don't fail." He laughed her comment off,

"Oh you're all successful like you're father right?" she hissed angrily. He felt his face grow hot and he leapt from his seat, lunging for her. Only Ginny wouldn't have feared him in that moment, but true to herself she stepped toward him. "You don't have to remind me you're a Malfoy, Draco. No one's hurt me more in my life than Malfoys, so there's no need for one to suddenly start protecting me." She yelled.

"Why bother? You Weasleys obviously don't appreciate the chance at life when you're offered it."

Ginny's face contorted into a mixture of shock and pain.

"Enough!" Snape's voice carried through the room, cutting through the small space that separated him from Ginny.

"Draco, she must fulfill her new roll, and at this point that is unavoidable." Draco scowled. "But Miss. Weasley, you must be aware that your protection is of the utmost importance, as you are a great vulnerability to the majority of the Order."

Draco saw Ginny inhale sharply. She obviously hadn't thought of things from that perspective, and Draco knew she'd never be able to live with herself if she brought harm to any of the people who loved her.

"Its settled. Miss Weasley, we should get you back to the other room. You're safer there." Snape rose.

* * *

Ginny swallowed and nodded, turning to follow the professor. As she did, she felt Draco's sweaty hand wrap around her wrist and stop her.

A meaningful look was exchanged between the two men in the room, and Snape left without her.

" Ginny I'm sorry I hurt you. You have to know…"

"Draco its fine. I'm fine. Let's just get through tomorrow and then…" she trailed off. And then what?

"I just need you to know…"

Ginny shook her head. She couldn't do this now. She simply couldn't. She forced a smile on her face. "Everything will be fine, Malfoy. Stop worrying so much."

His face faltered a bit as he tried to smile back.

"I'll see you later," she added before slipping through his portrait and back down the narrow corridor that linked his room to Snape's. She was surprised as she approached the bookcase, that it was shut. Snape knew she was coming. Ginny frowned as she reached for the handle, worried that perhaps Snape was changing.

She pulled her hand away from the cold metal latch and balled it into a fist. She raised her hand to knock when she heard it.

"I heard them together. They were arguing like they knew each other. There's something going on with him. We should have never trusted that Malfoy boy. "

Ginny gasped. It wasn't Snape.

"I'm sure there's a misunderstanding. I'll look into it."

"We'll look into it," the other voice spoke in a very accusatory tone. "Shall we go now?"

Ginny couldn't see the man, but she could tell from his tone that it wasn't a suggestion.

"Indeed. The quicker the better," Snape spoke imitating the urgency in the other man's voice.

Ginny's heart raced as she heard the door to Snape's room open and slam shut.

Quickly, she spun on her heels and sprinted back towards Draco's room. She thrust open the portrait, and closed it behind her as quickly as she could.

"Ginny?" Draco lept from the chair he had been lounging on.

"You believe me right? You know everything's going to be okay. You trust me?"

"Of course I do. Ginny what?' he stopped talking when she began reciting the charms, twirling her wand around her body. She could feel the charms taking effect with each swish.

"Ginny…" he began again when she was done.

"You can do this. You have to. Draco I love you." she got the words out just as a loud pounding shook the bedroom door.

Alarm written across his face, Draco pushed Ginny towards the portrait and it took all her strength to grip him tightly enough to stop him from opening it.

Her hands tightly wrapped around his forearms, looking up at him, was how Snape and the other man found them as they entered the room.

"I was right!" Ginny giggled, towards the men, still holding Draco. "He is much more muscular than is his portrait." Ginny let go of his arms and gazed at the portrait.

'I was wondering where you'd gone my love," Snape spoke slowly.

Ginny smiled and flitted towards him.

"I was just telling Draco what a lovely home he has. I explored a great deal of it this morning."

"I apologize sir." Snape ignored her and spoke to Draco. "She has a habit of getting places she doesn't belong."

"Indeed," he replied sharply. She could feel him seething with anger, most of it directed at her.

"Malfoy. I want to move up the ceremony." the man beside Snape spoke and Ginny was sure she visibly paled.

"Ceremony?" she asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Shut up you!" the man grabbed her by her hair and planted her in front of him.

"What's going on?" Draco pulled out his wand, taking a defensive stance.

"Expeliarmus!" she heard Snape call, and Draco's wand went flying into the professor's hand.

She watched as the emotional mask he always wore flickered for a moment, before he crossed his arm's and raised an eyebrow.

"So we're moving up the ceremony? Mind if I ask what the hurry is?"

"We don't trust you Malfoy."

"You shouldn't" Draco quipped.

"I guess we'll find out tonight."

"And when will the ceremony be held now _sir?" _He lounged back in one of his chairs. "I wouldn't want to over sleep." Draco was perhaps the most magnificent smart ass she'd ever seen. "And I suppose you'll finish all the plans and inform everyone of the new time?"

"Severus and I will help you take care of everything."

"And whose going to watch over her? " Draco gave her an appraising look. "I suppose I could handle the burden."

"No need Malfoy. I don't recall when we started to treat our prisoners like princesses. That's what the dungeons are for."

And then she was being dragged out of the room. She felt her wand be plucked from her pocket. And the hand lingered a bit longer than necessary. "Can't say I blame you lot," the death eater chuckled perversely towards Snape. "Never seen one quite so nice and pretty."

"Well she's pretty I agree. But not quite as nice as she seems."

Ginny knew Snape was hinting at her temper, but the other man did not.

"Oh a dirty girl are we?" he growled into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Well lets see how the dirty little girl like the nice filthy dungeons eh?"

They entered the dark cold basement, and Ginny could have vomited at the stench. Piss and blood. The stone floor was rough and scraped her knees and hands as she was thrown down upon it. She cried out as a stray piece of rock cut into her palm, and the blood rushed out.

"Oh don't cry dear. We'll be back for you."

* * *

"Just how do you expect me to do this without my wand?" Draco raised an eyebrow at Turpin.

For hours they'd sat in his office, in a angry silence. Draco didn't know who he was more angry with: Turpin, Snape, or Ginny. Why couldn't she have just warned him? All that time she wasted playing games he could have knocked Turpin out and been done with it. It would have been difficult explaining to the senior Deakins why his best friend wasn't present at the ceremony, but now what chance did they have?

And then there was Snape who had been giving him warning looks all night, as if he had no right to be worrying about what would happen to Ginny. Is this how he would have treated Potter's mother?

"Severus, give him his wand." Draco heard Turpin snap. Snape reached into his pocket and withdrew two wands. Draco sighed. They hadn't even left her with that. "No funny business boy."

Draco gave his wand a lazy flick and spun in his chair to face the man. "Turpin, what exactly to you expect me to do with you when this is all over, and you discover you're just the fool I always thought you were."

Turpin didn't respond and Draco chuckled. "No. I'm sure you haven't though that far ahead."

"Just do it!"

"I'm not sure I recall how…"

"Draco," Snape prompted him, and he listened. Snape wouldn't have used his first name if he didn't want him to follow the instruction. Holding his wand in the air, he whispered out the incantation. A murky green wisp leaked out of his wand. Draco felt the familiar tingling in his arm and knew it had worked. Within several hours all of the remaining death eaters would be in the room with him, and so would Ginny.

His wand twitched in his hand as he thought of her locked in the basement, and he clenched it tighter when he thought about how clear it was becoming that Turpin did not intend to let him or Snape out of his sight.

He felt his wand being plucked from his hand and gave Snape a dirty look.

"You both going to pay for this." He looked from Snape to Turpin.

"Draco don't pout, its unrefined" A soft feminine voice entered the room. Draco's eyes rose to meet the soft blue ones that belongs to his mother.

"Mother," he greeted her, displeased. She'd kept very much to herself since he had interrupted her impromptu meeting at the manor the year before, tending to her womanly duties and little else. The past few months her interactions with him had become much more frequent, but still short.

"Severus I've been waiting for you for nearly two hours. I said dinner would be at six."

Draco raised an eyebrow at his mother.

"My apologies Narcissa. I've been held up."

"Well its cold now, but I'll have the elves warm it. You don't mind if I steal Severus do you Draco?"

"I don't mind mother," Draco said eyeing Turpin, daring him to deny his mother the pleasure of her guest.

"I'm afraid your son is to indulgent of you Mrs. Malfoy. It is imperative Severus stay here for the moment."

"Mr. Turpin," Narcissa pursed her lips before smiling. "I was not aware of your advanced position with my son."

"It is a recent honor m'am."

"An honor indeed. You're most fortunate that Draco has chosen to forget the incident with Lucius."

"It was a very unfortunate misunderstanding, as Draco understands. My only priorities are the best interests of the cause."

Narcissa's eyes flashed a moment before she answered, "I'm sure." She turned to Snape. "A word at least Severus?" she requested.

Draco watched Turpin frown. Such a simple request could not be denied, and both men watched as Snape rose and crossed to the other side of the room with Narcissa.

"I can see my mother adores you," Draco roused Turpin's attention back to him.

"I once told your father I didn't think she was true to the cause."

Draco chuckled. "Is anyone true to the cause in your eyes Turpin?"

"Not nearly true enough." he replied. The darkness in his voice shook Draco.

"Then why are you here? If you were so passionate about our Lord's mission then why didn't you die fighting for him?"

"Because one word from your father and it was like I didn't exist. I wasn't given the honor to die for my Lord."

"So this is revenge then Turpin?"

"No. Simply duty."

"And when this is over you'll step aside?"

"Yes."

"And I'll be sure you're treated as the dedicated Death Eater you've always been."

Turpin's face remained stone, but in his eyes Draco could see excitement, and perhaps even appreciation. Was this all the man had been after? Acceptance?

"You're mother is quite a woman Draco," Snape spoke as he rejoined them, Narcissa gone.

"Is she?" Turpin offered casually.

"Everything you might suspect," Snape nodded, and eyed Draco meaningfully.

* * *

Ginny shivered against the back of the suffocating dungeon cell. Every breath she took of the musty rotten air was a struggle. Her arms and legs were covered in goose bumps from the chilled air, and she cursed herself for only putting on her white linen sundress that morning. She'd been surprised when she'd woken up that morning and found herself in bed, in a silky white nightgown, as she'd fallen asleep fully dressed, still sitting in the chair, Draco asleep in her lap.

Allowing herself to be a teenager in love for just a moment, she had decided that if he had picked out that nightgown for her, perhaps he would like her dress. So despite the slight chill in the manor she had slipped on the dress and dashed off to find him. However, when she'd reached his room and heard him arguing with Snape to send her home, all inklings of romance had drained right back out of her and she'd remembered where she was, and why.

Her dress didn't look so pretty anymore. It was dirty from the dungeon floor, and blood from her hand was smeared across the front of it. Her hand had stopped bleeding, but the gash still stung.

The dungeon lit up slightly as the door down to it opened. It shut and the room dimmed again, but small hurried foots steps grew louder as they approached.

Ginny's heart clenched. Was it time already? She pressed back against the wall as hard as she could, as if it might swallow her if she tried hard enough.

She thought she'd hit her head when the blonde appeared in front of her cell. Narcissa Malfoy peered in at her, her face cool and unreadable.

"Quickly. Come here girl."

Ginny rose to her feet and walked towards the caged front of the cell. She waited for the woman to speak, but instead she pulled two wands from her pocket.

"My wand!" Ginny gasped. "And Draco's" she fingered the wands as Narcissa handed them to her.

"You know Draco's wand?" the woman raised an eyebrow and Ginny noted that Draco didn't get all of his features from his father.

"I…" Ginny wasn't sure how to respond.

"Interesting," Narcissa smiled a bit. "Well he certainly chose a pretty girl."

"Oh," Ginny blushed. "This isn't… I don't look like this."

"Of course not." she spoke shortly. "but charms can only do so much. Do you love him?" she was blunt.

Ginny, more than slightly taken aback, frowned at the woman in front of her a moment. Was this really Narcissa Malfoy? Wife of Lucius Malfoy? Sister of Bellatrix Lestrange?

She paused. The woman was also Andromena Tonks' sister, and Draco's mother. She thought for a moment what she might want Draco to do in such a situation with her own mother, and before she knew it, she looked the woman in the eye and said, "More than he could ever know"

Narcissa looked pleased, if not surprised and then gathered herself. She glanced at the wands in Ginny's hand.

"Tuck them away. They won't work down here."

Ginny's heart fell a little.

"Use them wisely. Severus has been unable to send for any help."

Ginny felt a knife twist in her gut. So everything was now resting on her? Silently she wondered if growing up with Harry had taught her how to be brave enough to be a hero. And then she thought of Ron, and how brave he'd been. How brave all of her brother's were. Her parents, Hermione, Remus, Sirius. Ginny laughed. She'd been raised in a nest of all the greatest heroes of which she could think. They'd given her so much, and this was her chance to prove she'd been paying attention, and do something for them. She chest puffed with the new found adrenaline running through her veins. She tucked the wands under her dress under the snug garter she had worn with the intention of hiding her wand there before any of the days events had occurred.

"Mrs. Malfoy," she grasped the bars separating her from the other woman. "If something goes wrong, will you be sure to tell Draco what I said?"

"Of course dear."

"Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"If you see my son safely through this, it is I who will be indebted to you."

And then she left, leaving Ginny to come up with a plan that could give them a shroud of hope.

* * *

Draco noticed he wasn't the only one who tensed when they brought Ginny into the room and she was passed on by the two men who had been sent to release her. Freshly marked Richard Deakins stood beside him, fear plastered across his stricken face.

The ceremony had been tense to say the least. There was not a single death eater in the room who had been completely comfortable with the change of plans, and Deakins had put up quite a fight to keep the ceremony the next evening, but relented with a quick assurance from Turpin that to do it as soon as possible was for the best.

Snape had administered the ceremony, the only one among the group that new how, a fact for which Draco was quite grateful. With the ignorance of the others, Snape had been able to modify the branding to be only temporary, allowing Richard the chance to leave the day behind him when it was all over.

One he had been marked two men had been sent to dungeons to fetch Ginny and Draco had waited anxiously. Part of him hoped she never came through the doors, but another part of him wanted nothing more than to have her in his sight.

The latter side had been rewarded.

Her white dress was filthy. The blood smeared across the front was almost enough to make him lose it. She'd been gagged with a Slytherin green silk scarf and her arms were now being held tightly by Snape on one side and Turpin on the other. He couldn't tell if the fear in her eyes was real or an act, but only hoped she couldn't see it in his.

Draco felt a snarl on his lips when Snape released her, undid her gag, and Turpin threw her violently down onto the chair they had waiting for her, but it was stopped when Ginny used her newly free hand to reach into Turpin's pocket and steal his wand.

She pointed it straight into the air and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"

Ginny's face looked as surprised as his own when from tip of her wand came an enormous silver dragon that flew across the room, causing only a few men to duck before disappearing through the wall.

Several death eaters chuckled.

"Stupid bitch. Wasted you're only chance!' Turpin laughed at her before plucking his wand out of her hand and cracking his hand across her face. He re-gagged her and bound her hands behind the chair

Snickers of appreciation filled the room and Draco scowled, watching a trickle of blood appear on Ginny's face where one of Turpin's rings had caught her. He saw Blaise grimace beside him. Blaise had gone home for the week to take care of a problem with his estate, and had been clearly concerned when he arrived in response to Draco's early call. He had thought about finding a way to tell Blaise the blond prisoner was Ginny, but was unsure Blaise had the self-control to remain calm with such knowledge; a fact that made Draco feel strangely jealous and unworthy.

"Enough!" Draco called out. "She's not yours to do as you please Turpin. She's a gift, and she belongs to our new member." He gestured to the boy beside him. There wasn't even a year between them yet he looked so young to Draco, standing there, trembling.

"I'm proud of you son," Deakins said to his boy. "You don't have to kill her right away. She's the prettiest I've ever seen."

Richard's mouth opened, but nothing came out.

"Your boy a puff Deakins?" one of the Death Eaters snickered. "My boy would never pass up a chance at that."

"The boy is frightened," Snape scolded the man. "This violation of human life is a bold step for the young ones as we all know." Draco could feel the eyes watching him and Blaise. "Perhaps Malfoy, would be willing to show our newest member what to do."

Draco's eyes widened and he watched Turpin throw an approving look to Snape. Surely he saw it as the perfect test, while Snape meant only to buy them some time. But could he?

"Draco?" Snape prompted him.

"You'll find no objection here," he flashed a smiled before shrugging off his cloak and handing it to Blaise. Blaise eyed him carefully and Draco quickly looked away.

He looked back towards Ginny and froze for a moment. Just for a second her big eyes had smiled at him encouragingly, before returning to the frightened glassiness they'd worn from the moment she'd entered the room.

It took four long, slow, strides before he was in front of her. Everything seemed to disappear as he inhaled her wonderful scent, aching to drape himself over her, shielding her. The only sound he could hear was the pounding of his heart and he reached to the back of her head and pulled free the green scarf. He grabbed her chin into his hand and forced her head upward, desperately trying not to hurt her while appearing vicious.

He urgently pressed his lips against hers and cursed as he felt all his will draining for his body. He couldn't do it. It was the first time he'd had his lips to hers in nearly a year and the emotions of the moment became unbearable. His grip on her face loosened and moved to caress her cheek. He softened the kiss and moaned low enough for only her to hear as she kissed him back.

But just as he fell further into the kiss a pain shot through his body, and settled into an unbearable nausea in his stomach. He angrily shoved Ginny's knee from his groin and gave her a fierce glare. She sneered back before taking a deep breath and spitting at him.

The saliva landed directly between his eyes and he swore. She was begging him to fight back. He looked down at the girl, whose face was pleading with him to trust her, and ripped her from the chair by her hair. He threw her to the ground and allowed her to swing her legs across his ankles, bringing him down with her.

He rolled over quickly and pressed his body on top of hers. She wiggled as if struggling but attempted to go nowhere.

"Reach up my skirt," she whispered into his ear.

"I can't" he replied sorrowfully. He'd die before he shared on bit of his intimacy with Ginny with the scum in the room.

"Just do it!" she hissed. "My left leg."

Draco frowned and obeyed, running his hand up her smooth leg, under her thin white dress until his found what she wanted him to. He widened his eyes at her.

"No! Stop!" she cried reached down to push his hand away, and gripping her own wand out of it. She tucked it away in the pocket of her dress with Draco blocking the view and screamed again. "Severus please!"

"It'll be over any minute now love," Snape's voice was mocking and cold and Draco couldn't do it anymore.

"It's over now," he growled and turned on the crowd of men, drawing his wand.

"Draco no!" he heard Ginny cry out. He was about to send a curse straight at Turpin when popping noises filled the room. Suddenly he found himself surrounded by Weasley's. Lupin was there too, flanked by his cousin Nymphadora. Many more wizards he didn't recognize were with the group as well.

Many death eaters were already bound in place as the Order worked quickly.

Draco was frozen in shock. How had they known? No one had been able to get an owl off all day. There was no way.

Across the room he saw a body as stiff as his own. Richard Deakins was standing in the middle of the room, terrified by the infiltration going around him, his father unconscious at his feet. Draco, before he was fully aware of what he was doing, rushed forward and grabbed the boy by the shoulders. Richard didn't resist Draco's pull as he guided him across the room to a secluded corner, away from the fighting.

He glanced back to be sure no one was following them. He was relieved to find Ginny being carefully guarded by Snape. Draco turned back to Richard and gripped the frame of the large heavy mirror that hung on the wall, and pried it open. He gestured for the boy to enter the small opening into the passage way and he quickly slipped through. Draco shut the mirror and grunted as two hands came down heavily against his chest shoving him backwards and onto the ground. He hit the ground just as the mirror shattered to pieces several feet away.

Breathing heavily he rose to his feet. He looked to his left and found a Weasley apprehending Turpin.

"Traitor!' the man spat. "Too bad your pretty little whore had to pay the price."

Draco was sure his heart stopped. Everything around him seemed to turn to slow motion and he moved to face the mirror, An empty golden frame now sat upon the wall, below it the floor sparkled with silver shards and in the middle was a small blond, lying limply in a growing puddle of blood.

Before he knew he'd taken his eyes off of Ginny his wand was pointed at Turpin. "Ava…"

"Draco no," a low voice growled behind him and grabbed his wand arm tightly. Snape looked over to the Weasley and Turpin, "Charlie knock him out."

Turpin was out cold before Snape had finished the sentence. With Turpin down and out of danger, Draco struggled for his professor to let him go, but the man did not.

"Check her," Snape instructed Charlie next. The tall man, rushed over to the fallen girl and bent down beside her. Draco felt bile in is throat when Charlie Weasley flipped her over and revealed the her blood soaked dress, shards of glass pressed deeply in her.

"Oh god," Weasley spoke low. He turned to Snape, his brow creased with worry. "Who is it?"

"Charlie?" a small hollow voice sounded, and all eyes were suddenly back on her.

Charlie's eyes were wide with fear as he choked back, "Ginny?"

She reached out and squeezed her brothers hand and opened her eyes. They were dim and droopy as she spoke. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're all fine Gin-bug."

Draco could see Charlie struggling with his tears, attempting to keep it together for his sister.

"Is Draco okay?" Draco tugged at Snape's grip on him, but his professor did not loosen his grasp.

"Malfoy?" Charlie took his eyes of his sister for just a moment to throw a look at Draco. " Yeah Gin. He's fine too."

"Oh good," she whispered just as her eyes fell shut again and her hand slipped out of Charlie's.

"No!" Both Draco and Charlie screamed at the same time. Charlie collapsed on to the floor. The screams caught the attention of the twins who came rushing over. Draco ripped himself from Snape's grasp and was over Ginny faster than he knew he could move.

"Is she…?" George Weasley hesitated to say it.

"No." Draco felt his heart pounding. "No. She's still breathing."

"She is?" Charlie sat up, alert.

"Get her out of here," Draco commanded the twins.

"There's no time, just take her to another room," Fred replied flippantly.

"Fred do it!" Charlie growled.

"But…"

The twin was stunned silent as Ginny's charms suddenly disappeared, and his sister was suddenly lying before him.

"Malfoy…" Fred growled, but George already had the girl in his arms.

"Fred!" he scolded. And with that they were gone.


	18. Look After You

**Real Love**

**Chapter 18:** Look After You

**Disclaimer:** not mine.

**A/N:** I'm sorry this took so long. I'm not really satified with this chapter, but think I need to move on, so it will do for now. Hope you all like it. I think there arrreee two more chapters? Three? I'm not 100 but its almost done. Yay!

* * *

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

_Oh, oh,  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you_

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

_Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my Baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you_

_If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly_

_-Look After You, The Fray _

* * *

Ginny twirled about in the big grassy field, she felt light as air. Familiar laughter lifted her heart as two boys whirled by her head flying away from her. Ginny laughed and watched, eager to join them. Off in the distance the boys swooped and swirled about the air on their broomsticks.

"Ginny come on already!" Ron nagged her.

"Aren't you coming Gin?" Harry looked towards her hopefully.

"I'm coming!" She called after them. "I just had to talk to Charlie." She took off over the big grassy field. In the distance Harry swooped down, and hovered above the ground, waiting for her to hop on with him. "We better hurry! I hear the twins coming!" She ran across the field and felt as though she would never tire. The ground was soft and lush below her bare feet, and her white dress blew gracefully around her. She scowled when a warm hand reached out and held her back.

"Hermione! Let go! Ron, tell her to get off me!"

"Ginny you can't leave us," Hermione commanded her.

"I'll be with Ron and Harry. I want to go with them." Ginny tugged at the arm with all her might.

"Fred help me," Hermione cried out. "George go get your mother! Ginny please!" the girl pleaded with her.

"I'm fine Hermione! Just let me…"

She heard her mother cry out from somewhere far away, and soon the room was filled with more cries of despair as her brothers joined in.

The sun began to set behind Ron and Harry and Ginny relaxed against Hermione's grip.

"I'm not ready yet," she whispered.

"Are you coming Ginny?" Harry asked her one more time.

"No." she said quietly, suddenly feeling very tired and heavy. "No I have to stay."

The boys nodded and took off into the horizon as the sun set completely, and everything went dark.

* * *

Ginny's eyes fluttered open to the tall stone ceiling of the dim, familiar room. She was in the infirmary. She frowned trying to recall how she could have gotten there. Had she fallen asleep? She turned her head to the side, hoping to find something on the bedside table to give her a clue, and what she found was Draco, passed out on top of all the blankets on the neighboring bed. His brow was furrowed and he was twitching in a way that Ginny knew meant he was having a nightmare.

She used the bedrails to pull herself up, feeling quite weak, but as she did a ripping pain shot through chest and into the pit of her stomach.

"Ah!" she cried out from the pain gripping her belly with her arm.

"What are you doing?" Draco bolted upright. He was at her bedside before she could catch her breath. With one hand cradling her head and the other arm around the small of her back he lowered her back down onto the bed gently.

Ginny let out a small laugh when her head hit the fluffy pillow. "Oh. Right."

The night came flooding back to her. By the time the death eaters had come for her it had felt like days had passed since Narcissa's visit.

_She was surprised when Snape untied the silk scarf that had been keeping her mouth clamped shut, but did not hesitate to take advantage of the opportunity. She had decided quite soon after being given back her wand that revealing she had it too soon would be a mistake. She hadn't planned on stealing that filthy death eater's, but when the moment was upon her she knew it was her best chance. _

_The unfamiliar, knobby, stick had felt uncomfortable in her hand and she was sure she would be able to do nothing with it. Let alone what she planned. All day she'd tried to think of a happy memory that didn't lead to a sad one. All of her best memories reminded her of Ron and Harry, filling her heart with a longing that couldn't be anything but sad. She trembled in fear, but in that split second that she feared she wouldn't be able to muster a happy thought, Draco's cloudy grey eyes caught hers. It was as if every moment he'd looked into her eyes flashed before her, not a single one of them a bad memory. And before she knew it a grey mist spouted out from the wand. She felt the power swell within her and waited for her mare to take form, and was thoroughly shocked when an enormous dragon spread its wings and took off across the room. She cursed inwardly. Would anyone even know it belonged to her? Surely Hermione would figure it out. Or perhaps Remus. _

_Her eyes pricked with tears as a hard fist swiped across her cheek, and a searing slice drew right under her eye. The green scarf was quickly tied back around her mouth and she was bound to the chair. No longer able to move, she knew there was little else she could do. _

_She watched Draco struggle to keep his composer, beside him Blaise's face twitched with anxiety. It was clear that his trust in Snape and Draco's planning was waning and he was itching to step in and end it. _

_Draco spoke and Ginny braced herself for what might come next. She was fairly confident that Richard Deakins would be unable to do her any harm. After all, if boys like Draco and Blaise had been unable to fulfill their tasks, then someone and innocent as Richard would surely be rendered still at the opportunity. _

_She watched the Slytherin boy shift uneasily and his father spoke to him and silently thanked the Lord when Snape was the first one to speak up. _

_"Perhaps Malfoy would be willing to show our newest member what to do," he suggested. _

_Ginny tensed. Snape should have offered to do it himself. He understood the sacrifices that were sometimes needed to win. He would have hit her to make the others believe it. He would have treated her like any other member of the Order. Draco surely wouldn't be able to harm her. The gig would be up in less than a minute. That wasn't enough time. If they wanted any chance, she'd have to make him come after her. _

_She cocked a quick eyebrow at him, only breaking her fearful gaze for an instant. He needed to know she was ready to play. His approach felt as though it happened in slow motion. With each of his long strides it felt as though as hour had passed. She saw him hesitate before he reached a trembling had around and released the knot on the gag, sending it fluttering to the floor. His sweaty hand then gripped her chin firmly, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers. _

_Her heart fluttered at the contact. How long had it been since he had last kissed her? She felt his hand loosening on her face and knew he was losing his will. Flinching even as she did it, she slowly brought her leg in between his and jutted her knee upwards with as little force as she thought would get her point across. A sneer that she hadn't seen on his face for years flashed over her him, but still he didn't fight back. Ginny glared back at him and without warning spit right at his face. _

_It hit him on right beside his eye and she was sure she saw the moment that he gave in to her. Her neck jerked as he gripped her blonde hair and tore her from her seat. She landed on the floor with a thud, much softer than when she had been thrown into the dungeons earlier that day. Draco crawled on top of her, holding her down by the shoulders, her hips pinned by his. She wiggled as if trying to escape and let out a few cries._

_"Reach of my skirt," she whispered in between her struggles. _

_He shook his head, forlorn. "I can't." _

_She scowled. "Just do it! My left leg." God help him if he didn't listen. He did and she felt a bit smug when she saw the realization in his eyes and he tugged the wands out of their place. _

_"No stop!" she reached her own hand up her skirt and linked her hand with his. She gripped her own wand and then tucked in her pocket. _

_"Severus please!" she called out. _

_"It'll be over any minute now love." _

_Ginny processed this. He agreed the Order would be here soon. She could keep it a bit longer. Even if she did have to go as far as to show her breasts. They weren't really hers anyway. _

_But lost in her own thought, she lost her chance to keep it going. Draco had leapt off her and was standing. "It's over now!" he growled. _

_"Draco no!" she gasped._

_And then there was a pop, followed by two more, and another and another. _

_They were there. The Order was there. Ginny climbed to her feet as was in awe of how quickly death eaters were being taken out. Many weren't even fighting. Just running, or surrendering. She saw Draco rush forwards and stepped to follow him; however, she was blocked when a tall black cloaked male stepped in front of her. _

_"Stay beside me Miss Weasley." Snape spoke low. She obeyed. Curses were being thrown more freely now that only the desperate remained, and she knew she wasn't skilled enough to fight them. She watched as Draco crossed to a deserted alcove in the room and discreetly pulled open a mirror, revealing a passage way. He was motioning for Richard to step in when in the reflection of the tilted mirror Ginny saw him. Turpin stood there, his wand poised as Draco ushered the younger boy away. Ginny tugged at Snape's robes but as she did a blast hit them and their wands went flying from their hands. _

_There was no time to retrieve them and Ginny tore away from her Professor. She'd never run so fast in her life and it didn't seem nearly fast enough. He didn't see her coming and she was terrified she wouldn't make it. _

_Her hands fell onto his chest with all her might just as the jet of light came towards them. Draco went flying backwards and the curse hit the mirror right where he had been standing. The mirror gave a great crack and shattered above her. It came down in so many pieces that she could have never felt the pain of each individual shard piercing into her. Instead her whole body seared at once and she felt to the ground, darkness slowly creeping over her. _

"Is that better? Does it still hurt?" Draco hovered above her.

"No. No it feels fine. Was it bad?" she asked curiously.

"I was scared I'd lost you," he whispered to her. Her heart clenched. Had it really been that bad?

"You're awake!" Hermione's voice sounded happily. Ginny turned her head and saw the older girl rushing towards them. "How do you feel?"

"Sore," Ginny admitted.

"She tried to get out of bed," Draco frowned.

"You what? Did you tear a stitch? Let me check. We'll have to get Madame Pomfrey if you did. You don't mind if I peek at you do you Ginny?"

Ginny chuckled. "No Hermione, it's fine. I don't think I broke a stitch though."

"Oh good," Hermione sighed. "Draco do mind giving us a minute?" Ginny saw the protest in his eyes but he slipped off the side of her bed and nodded.

"No problem," he agreed.

Ginny felt a slight loss as he disappeared out of the room.

"I know it isn't anything he hasn't seen before, but you're mother could walk in at any moment. Besides I don't really fancy being in the room while Malfoy gets all riled up."

Ginny blushed a little and laughed as hard as she could without feeling pain.

She quickly undid the buttons of the pajama top she was wearing and allowed Hermione to inspect her chest. Ginny was shocked to see herself. Her stomach was covered in stitched up sores.

"Oh wow…" she uttered.

"You gave us quite a scare Ginny. You're family was so scared. I was so scared. When Fred and George brought you back to Grimmauld Place I thought you were dead…"

Ginny reached out and grabbed her friend's hand.

"I felt so guilty Ginny. I suddenly knew how you must have felt that night you found me, and you saved me. And I didn't know if I could save you."

"Hermione…" Ginny began but the other girl shook her head.

"I made Fred pluck the pieces of glass out of you while I went behind him and tried to stop the bleeding. He was trembling so badly, and I was too. I didn't think we could do it."

"But you did," Ginny smiled.

"Well once you were safe to move we brought you here and Madame Pomfrey did the rest. She kicked Fred and I out. She tried to kick out your mother…"

"You said Mum's here?" she asked.

"You're Mum? You're whole family's here!"

"All of them?"

As if on cue the doors the infirmary blew open and a heard of red heads pushed their way in.

"Ginny!" they all chorused.

"Oh Ginny!" her mother tearful cry stood out among the male voices of the rest.

"Hi guys!" she smiled, feeling tears brimming.

"How are you feeling?" George asked her eagerly.

"Good. Just a bit sore," she gave a little smile.

"Just a bit? You look bride-of-Frankenstein under there!" Fred howled.

"Fred!" Molly and Hermione scolded him at the same time.

"Yeah Gin. I think our dragon keeper brother might just have some competition for the most scars in the family." Bill grinned and elbowed Charlie, who didn't laugh.

Ginny didn't laugh either.

"Am I really going to be that scarred?" she turned to her mother frantically. Charlie was a roadmap of old scratches and wounds.

"No dear. Of course not!" he mother coddled her.

"You'd still be beautiful even if you were Ginny," her father said reassuringly.

"Yeah Gin! Charlie's still beautiful!" George quipped.

Ginny finally chuckled at this. "You are beautiful Charlie." He still didn't smile.

"Isn't anyone else angry at her?" The stone demeanor that Charlie had worn since he entered the room broke as he exploded.

Ginny flinched from the outburst and looked up at her brother with concern.

"Charlie…" she started.

"You almost died. And for what? I can't believe you were so reckless. What would we have done? Wasn't losing Ron enough?"

"Charlie I…"

"I thought you died in my arms Ginny!"

Fuzzy images of Charlie leaning over her flashed through her mind. 'We're all fine Gin-bug,' he had told her.

"Oh Charlie," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Tears brimming in both their eyes Charlie sat on the side of her bed and gently engulfed her into his arms.

The stayed there silent for a moment before Ginny whispered again. "I'm so sorry." She paused only a moment before adding, "But I had to. I had to do it."

Charlie took a deep breath and his chest heaved against hers. "I know," he admitted. He too paused for a moment before adding, "It's just that you're my favorite sister."

Ginny laughed and pushed her brother away. Everyone laughed as well, and the noise was just enough to finally draw the attention Ginny had been dreading.

"Really. I told you all the most visitors I could possibly accommodate at once is three." Madame Pomfrey tutted as she rounded the corner. "Oh Ginny! And no one came to fetch me?" The nurse scowled. "Everybody out. I need to examine her."

Ginny heard her mother give an grunt of protest but Ginny squeezed her hand reassuringly. The redheads filed out of the room.

"Ginny how are you feeling?" The woman's tone had softened considerably.

"Well. Just a bit sore when I move."

"No nausea? Chest pains? Light headedness?"

"No. Nothing like that."

Madame Pomfrey smiled. "Then I expect you'll be quite recovered by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Ginny asked, excited by the prospect.

"Of course dear. You know stitches don't take that long to heal up, and if you're not experiencing any other symptoms…"

"No. None at all!" Ginny insisted.

"Then you should be back in your own bed tomorrow night. Now get some rest dear. I'll let your family back in shortly."

* * *

Draco gave one last pace before deciding he'd given them long enough and reaching for the door. Just as he did the heavy door swung open, only missing the tip of his nose by an inch. He backed away and made room for the pack of wizards and witches to file out.

"She kicked us out," Charlie Weasley told him.

"Madame Pomfrey just needs some time with her," Granger amended, her voice cheery.

"Do you think they'll be long?" he frowned back at her. He knew he shouldn't have waited so long.

"You might as well come join us for dinner dear," Molly Weasley instructed him.

The woman hadn't once asked him about why he was there, or exactly what his relationship with Ginny was. She hadn't scolded him for getting her daughter involved in such a charade and not being able to protect her, nor had she tried to exclude him from any knowledge of Ginny's condition during the two days since everything had happened. She had scolded her boys every time they called him Malfoy, which had left him with the tricky task of calling all of them by their given names, but somehow in that short time, Draco found himself becoming comfortable with the Weasleys.

He'd been skeptical when Blaise had told him how nice they all really were. After all, Blaise had a certain way with people that Draco did not. The family seemed intent in proving Blaise right however, and Draco's only consolation was the thought that surely Ron Weasley would never have been so accommodating.

They made their way to a guest room where the Weasley's had been put up while staying with Ginny. There, the house elves had set up a selection of the great hall's nightly feast for the family to choose from.

Draco took a small plateful, unsure that he could really eat much of anything at the moment, and sat down the table. Granger took the seat beside him, and smiled politely.

"When do you have to leave Draco?" Mrs. Weasley questioned when she settled into her seat.

"Tomorrow," he replied. "Early."

"But Ginny's just woken up!" she protested. He did note that none of the other's seemed to share the sentiment.

"I'm glad I was here for it," he answered her. "Blaise should be arriving sometime the day after though, so she won't be minus one guest for long."

"Oh Blaise! She'll be so glad. He's such a nice boy. I had hoped they'd work out." she sighed.

Draco felt himself tense and in that brief moment he saw a satisfied smile and a flash of understanding cross over Molly's face. She'd had him.

"Anyway, as soon as Ginny's released we're all leaving too. She'll have to jump right back into her studies to catch up and be ready for NEWTS. I'll not have less than half my children graduate." She gave Fred and George both dirty looks. "And I'm not about to pretend that Ron graduating would have been some sort of given." she mused.

"Nah, Mum. He had Hermione! He'd of been just fine." Bill chuckled and Granger blushed.

There were a few moment of silence until Arthur Weasley brought the conversation back on course. "Will you be rejoining Severus for the indictment process, Draco?"

"Yes. Hopefully not for long though. Just long enough…."

The truth was anymore time away felt like too much for him. Even being away from the infirmary to eat was a struggle. He wanted to be with her at every moment.

The question was, what did she want?

* * *

Ginny gave one last tearful hug to her mother before shooing her away and closing the door to her room. She sank against the door and gave a heavy sigh. She was sad to see them go so soon, but happy to finally have a moment to herself.

She had been surprised that morning when Draco wasn't passed out in the bed beside hers, and more surprised when he wasn't at lunch when she surprised her family after her release from the infirmary. And then her mother had told he he'd left, and wasn't coming back.

There was a a rap at the door, rattling the wood against her back. Ginny took a few deep breaths to calm the tears she had felt coming all day before turning to the door.

"Mum…" she laughed as she swung it open.

The blond standing there raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh…" was all she managed, stepping aside to allow him in. She shut the door behind him and turned, folding her arms across her chest. "I thought you'd left…"

"Without saying goodbye?"

"Well Mum said you had to get back so I figured you'd gone." She struggled to sound casual, and she could tell by the look on his face, Draco wasn't buying it.

"I've spent every night since we got here by your side. I wasn't about to leave without telling you."

"It'd have been fine if you did. This wasn't your fault you know. You don't owe me anything."

"I'm not here because I think I owe you something, Weasley." He scowled and the anger in his voice made Ginny flinch a bit. "I'm here because I love you," he added more softly.

"Draco…" Ginny didn't know what to say. Her relationship with the man in front of her had become very blurry over the past days, and she no longer knew how exactly to define it. She no longer knew which moments had been real, and which had been a façade. She felt as though she no longer knew anything.

"I need to know what you want Ginny. I know you still love me. You told me so. And my mother, she told me what you said."

There was a friendly, familiar, pompous smirk in his eyes where he added the last bit that made Ginny relax a bit and stepped towards him.

"I don't know what I want," she told him honestly.

" I know I was cruel to you Ginny. If I could take it back I would never even consider doing things the way I did. I'd never try and play the hero when I'm clearly not one."

"You…" she began to argue. He had been so brave through the whole ordeal. How could he think he was a failed hero.

"… needed you to swoop in and save me," he finished the sentence a bit differently than she would have.

He moved forwards, closing the space between them and pressed his face to hers.

"I want to be with you Ginny."

"I want to be with you too," her heart was beating faster than it ever had. "But I don't know if I can." She pulled away. "Being here in this room, with you. I just can't stop thinking about what you did."

"Ginny I know. You have to know doing that to you was the hardest thing I've ever done. The past year was nothing in comparison."

"But how could you?" she felt the flood of hurt she had hidden from him for so long starting to break through the dam. "You just don't get it. If I could make you feel the way I felt when you… But I couldn't. I could never do something to do that to you. I never want you to feel the way I felt."

"Ginny…"

"I couldn't even sleep with Blaise because I was so scared of what it would do to you if you found out." She hadn't even known those words were true until she heard herself speak them.

"Ginny…"

He wasn't going to stop her now. It was too late, she'd opened the floodgates.

"But you weren't so concerned about me were you? You didn't try to spare me at all! You just let her come and send me away like yesterday's garbage. You wanted me to feel like garbage." She growled.

"Ginny! What are you talking about?" he stared at her.

" I'm talking about you fucking Eloise Nott!" she yelled and felt a pang rip across her chest as she said the words.

She watched Draco's eyes widen and his chest heave. He reached out for her hand with she ferociously rejected.

"Ginny I never slept with Ellie," he said in a quiet voice.

"Draco please…" She rolled her eyes.

"Ginny I didn't. I swear."

"I saw you."

"You saw her. After I'd refused her, and after I'd kicked her out and left."

"She look awfully comfortable to me."

"Ginny when I'd found out what she'd done. That you'd seen her and she'd…I could have killed her. I held my wand to her neck and I wanted to do it. I never wanted you to think I would…"

"So you… You never?" Ginny turned away from him. Her eyes clenched shut as she tried to process everything. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't." he whispered. She hadn't realized how close her gotten until she felt the breath of his words on her neck. "I knew if I saw you I'd lose it. I'd break down and tell you everything. I knew I'd never let you leave my side again. I couldn't Ginny."

Ginny's chest was clenched so tight she was sure her heart would stop. So many things were swimming around her head. Months and months of stress and torment were suddenly becoming unraveled and she felt as though she'd never sort it out.

"You're leaving again now aren't you?" the thought suddenly stuck her and she spun her head back to face him.

He sighed. "I don't want to."

"But you have to," she muttered. He simply nodded in return.

"Draco, what do you want?"

"I want you to wait for me." he spoke honestly. Ginny could see the hope in his eyes, even as his body language seemed to suggest he was waiting for rejection. His shoulders hunched and his chin dipped, not quite hiding the way he bit his lip.

Ginny reached her hand out and brushed his hair off his face. Her fingers gently grazed the back of his neck. "I've waited this long already," she said and finally broke a small smile.

"I'm not sure how long it will be," he warned her.

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I don't care how long. Just as long there're no more secrets and no more lies."

"Never."

He stood, there, silent and patient, as she attempted to take it all in, and when she stood on her toes, and pressed her lips to his, his entire body relaxed against hers. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her tightly to him.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for that," he whispered as their mouths parted, his eyes still shut. "I missed you."

"I missed you," she admitted. She blushed a bit, but his lips were back on hers before he could have possibly noticed.

His kiss wasn't quite as sweet this time, and he dug his fingers hungrily into her waist as he nipped her lower lip. This time the warmth flashing through her wasn't in her heart. Ginny released her grip on his neck and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Each one released with more ease than the one before it, and soon she was slipping the cotton material from his strong lean shoulders. Her hands quickly moved on to his silver belt buckle which was where his hand met them.

"Ginny," he said breathlessly. " Are you sure you want to do this now? I'm leaving again and…"

"I've waited this long already," she looked him in the eye.

He growled and freed her hand to get back to its previous activities. As soon as his pants were around his ankles, he was eagerly kicking them off while simultaneously shimmying her top off of her.

She watched him frown as he took in her exposed body, and instinctively shrunk away from him. He gripped her tightly, denying her the escape. Slowly he reached his hand to her chest to a spot just north of her breast, where right above her heart was a long pink scar. He ran his thumb tenderly across the mark. His touch gentle, as though he might hurt her if he pressed it any harder. She watched unidentifiable emotions flicker through his eyes before her bent his head, and with even more softness than his hand, he pressed his lips against the scar. He moved along the line, covering each inch with a tiny kiss. He continued up her collar bone and end with one, equally small kiss on her lips. Her eyes fluttered open, when the warmth of his mouth left her completely. He stood before her, staring at her, his eyes full of apology.

Just and gently as he had touched her, Ginny found herself reach out and taking his arm into her hand. She rotated it so his forearm was facing up, exposing the mark he always tried so hard to keep out of sight. She ran her fingers across it, and could feel his muscles twitched below the skin as he struggled not to pull away.

She carefully looked into his eyes before she lifted his arm into the air, and pressed her lips to the mark. Sure that she covered the whole thing, she then dropped his arm and placed her hands back around the back of his neck.

"We all have our battle wounds," she whispered, hoping to relieve him of any lingering guilt for anything.

She took the tender kiss she received as an affirmation, and being swept into his arms as a bonus.

He laid her down on the bed, cradling her in his arm as he lowered himself onto her He finished undressing her with care and when they were both fully unclothed, he moved so slowly she wasn't sure she could stand it.

It was unlike experience she'd shared with him before. His eyes were locked in hers the entire time. The feeling blossomed deep with in her, and kept building even when she thought it could grow no more. When the moment finally came, she brought him with her. She was vaguely conscious of her voice calling his name, but intensely aware of the vibrations that shook through her as his head dipped into her neck and his called hers.

"I love you," he panted into her ear.

"I love you," she replied.

"I'm going to take care of you this time Ginny. I swear it." He promised, tightening his embrace around her.

She in return tightened her arms around him and said, "And I'm going to take care of you this time."

They fell asleep in each others arms, and in the morning took their time saying goodbye, before Draco slipped away.


	19. I'm Yours

**Real Love**

**Chapter 19:** **I'm Yours**

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything, including my Office reference for those of you that catch it.

**A/N: **Here it is. Sorry that it was such a long time coming. Its always a struggle to decide between the desire to get things fast for you guys, and to put out something that I feel is exactly what I want it to be. But if I didn't pour over the chapters like I do, I doubt anyone would bother reading it at all, so the short wait always loses. I hope you all like this chapter, its lighter and the start of the wind down. Only one more chapter after this, and probably an epilogue after that. I think twenty official chapters is a nice number, and it just sort of ended up that way. Look for it sooner than later. It almost all written in my head, unlike this one which I had multiple directions I considered going into it. Also, I want to wrap this up soon bc im seriously concidering writing the D/G Christmas story I outline ages ago. So I'm excited to bust that one out of the archives. haha. Anyway, enjoy, review! -bella

PS: had alot of trouble formatting this on the editor. It wouldn't save my little line breaks except for the one right below...so pardon the "~*~*~" instead. grrrrr.

**

* * *

**_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_-I'm Yours, Jason Mraz_

The library was chock full of students, their noses stuck in books. Piles of old dusty chronicles towered on the long library table at the end of which Ginny was sitting.

"Do we have to?" Ginny whined and slammed her head down against the book that laid open in front of her.

"Yes," the boy sitting across from her said matter-of-factly.

"Isn't this some sort of academic dishonesty? Are you even allowed to be helping me?"

"Well Weasley, teachers generally do teach."

"Your not a teacher, Blaise."

"I'm the assistant potions professor."

"Assistant to the potions professor."

"Yeah well, what kind of assistant would I be if I didn't assist her in making sure at least one of her students passed. And since we both know I'm really just here for you, you're the lucky girl."

Ginny snorted.

Blaise had arrived the same day Draco had departed and with him he carried a small envelope sealed and marked shut with a dark green M, and familiar elegant script across the front.

_Ginny- _

_You made me promise not to tell you anymore lies, or keep any secrets from you, so the truth is I arranged for Blaise to take a position at Hogwarts so that I have someone there who I can trust to watch over you. _

_Scoff and give him hell all you want, but he won't be leaving. I just need to know you're safe while I'm gone. Please understand._

_Always,_

_Draco_

It had been actually been fun having Blaise around, as the boy wasn't nearly as suffocating as Draco surely would have liked him to be, and Ginny couldn't help but be happy that Draco apparently wasn't jealous of her relationship with Blaise, something that surprised her quite a bit. Draco was nothing if not possessive, and knowing he could control that when it came to her, no matter how spoiled he was, made her heart warm with comfort.

"Earth to Weasley," Blaise snapped his fingers in front of her face. "If you wanted to study day dreams you should have stuck with Divinations."

Ginny scowled, slumped down in her chair, pulled the book down to her lap, and started reading again.

~*~*~*~*~

The sky outside the train was as blue as Ginny had ever seen it, yet she couldn't shake the cloud of gray that seemed to be surrounding her. She'd tried to hide her disappointment that morning when Blaise had told her that he also had not received any word from Draco, but doubted she'd done very well, as Blaise had offered to ride home with her on the train. She declined the offer, and was glad. Olivia was enough company at the moment.

Ginny just couldn't muster the same range of emotions the other girl was gushing. While she'd told herself from the day he left that she'd most likely be spending her summer alone, leaving school was suddenly just an irritating reminder of it, and her last train ride felt sadly anti-climatic.

She tried to smile as Olivia jabbered on about meeting Seamus at the station. He'd written her the that morning to tell her he'd be picking her up, and that he had a surprise with him. It was pretty traditional for school sweethearts to begin their engagements at the platform, so there was little mystery about the situation.

She was happy for her friend, but jealousy had managed to creep up around her too. Olivia would be marrying the man she loved, when all Ginny wanted was a chance to really get to know hers.

"Oh Ginny don't you have any idea when he'll be back?" Olivia sighed and gave her a sympathetic look from across the cabin.

"No," Ginny shook her head. "But its fine. I just miss him a bit."

"A bit? I'd be dying if I were you. But it is romantic isn't it? Just imagine the stories you can tell you grandkids." The girl sighed dreamily and smiled at Ginny.

"My what? I think you're getting a little ahead of me there Liv." Ginny shook her head and cracked a small smile.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I just can't get marriage out of my head. Do you really think he's going to ask me?"

"I don't know. You're the one who said he was."

"Well he said there was a surprise."

"It'd be my best guess, but a surprise could be anything."

" I know. That 's why I asked if it was romantic, and he said yes. So I said 'Will I think it's romantic?' and he said, 'You will definitely think its romantic."

"Well…"

"I'm crazy. He's not. He wouldn't. Oh God Ginny, I'm getting married."

Olivia let out a shrill sound and pulled at her blonde locks. The twinkle in the girl's eyes made Ginny laugh and she finally felt her mood lift.

"Will you be my maid-of-honor?"

"Maybe you should take this wedding stuff one question at a time Liv. First things first."

~*~*~*~

She tried not giggle at Olivia as they stepped off the train.

"Yes. Yes. Oh Seamus, I will. Of course I will. Yes, I will," she practiced quietly.

Ginny elbowed her friend. "Quit it. Just let it happen. Where is he meeting you?"

"On the other side." She took a deep breathe. "Who's coming to get you?"

"Fred and Hermione."

"Fred and Hermione?"

Ginny frowned at the other girl's inflection and shrugged. "I don't see them anywhere. They must be on the other side too."

Lifting one end of her trunk, she drug it behind her and carried Hedwig's cage in the other hand. The pair made their way though the throngs of student reuniting with their families and crossed through the boundary to the other side.

The station was much less crowded on the muggle side, and still there was no sign of Fred. All of her brothers were tall enough to stand out in a crowd, and the Weasley hair was just the flag on the flagpole.

"I thought you said Fred and Hermione were coming to get you Ginny," Oliva spoke up from behind her.

"They are. I think," she frowned.

"Ginny."

"I'm glad their so happy to see me." As if coming home wasn't hard enough, being stranded at King's Cross Station hadn't been on her list of ways to start the summer.

"I think someone's happy to see you."

"Oh did you spot Seamus?"

Olivia nodded and ducked her head forwards. Ginny turned to wave to Seamus.

And there he was. Her arm fell to her side and all she could do was stare. He raised an eyebrow at her, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

He shook hands with Seamus and strode over to her, his hands casually stowed in his pockets.

"Don't act to excited to see me Weasley, you might scare me away."

"What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up?" Draco offered her.

"I mean. You never wrote to say…"

"Forgive me for trying to be romantic and surprise you." he gave an irritated sneer and Ginny felt her tension start to loosen.

"I'm sorry. I'm just, well, surprised." She smiled and saw his face light up in return.

"Well that's a little closer to the reaction I was hoping for."

Ginny reached out to stroke his face, eager to feel his skin against hers, but stopped, glancing around them. Plenty of students were making there way off of Platform 9 ¾ and heading off with their parents. Surely someone would take notice of them.

To her surprise though Draco grabbed her wrist a laughed.

"You made me promise you there'd be no more secrets, and I don't intend to break my word. So if your embarrassed to be seen with me, you better stop me quickly."

And then he kissed her, placing the arm he had a handle on behind his neck and then resting his hands on her waist. When he finally pulled away, Ginny found that in fact there were a few people staring, and she blushed deeply.

Draco laughed at her. "Who knew you were so easily embarrassed. Good to know." He flashed her a grin that made her uneasy.

"Draco…ahhh!" she squealed as he swept her off the ground and flung her over his shoulders. "Put me down." She was suddenly very glad to be wearing jeans.

"Not likely Weasley. You're mine now, and I'm letting everyone know it. Now, let's get you home."

~*~*~*~

"Who are you?" Draco glanced over when Ginny asked the question and laughed.

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve for you Weasley, don't get comfortable just yet." He answered back, putting his eyes back on the road.

"How can I help it?" she lounged back in the soft leather seat. She looked brilliant, the rough wind sending her hair whipping around her face. The afternoon sun danced on her porcelain skin. "Where'd you learn to drive anyway? Isn't this exactly the sort of muggle abomination you despise?"

"I doubt even my father could have called this car an abomination. He was never one to look down on beauty and power. But, Blaise is a collector. That's where I learned. He never showed you?" he was quite surprised that Ginny hadn't spend the past summer cruising around the English countryside with Blaise.

Ginny shook her head, a bit a disappointment on her face. "Oh so this is his?"

Draco chuckled. "No love. This is mine. We Slytherin's never did learn to share."

"Well, good to know," she shot him a wicked grin that had him ready to pull over to the side of the road.

"Watch it Weasley," he warned her. "Its been awhile."

Ginny laughed. "I think we've gone longer."

"Something I never intend to do again."

"Well good luck once we're back at the Burrow," she laughed. "Fred and George still haven't moved out, and my mother's not likely to leave us alone."

"Not to mention Bill and Charlie are there to welcome you home," he added. Ginny's face lit up with excitement before a trace of confusion passed over it.

"Wait how would you know?"

"I'll have you know that I spent the night in bed with a dozen or so disgustingly adorable stuffed animals." He watched Ginny face burn a deep crimson as her jaw dropped. "I'll also have you know that I was quite relieved to find the The Burrow is not a hole in the side of a hill somewhere. You could have told me your house was called The Burrow."

"You went to the Burrow? Why? And I don't sleep with stuffed animals! My mother puts them there."

"Sure you don't Weasley. And I went to ask if I could have the pleasure of picking you up today. And then your mother wouldn't let me leave."

"That's surprisingly sweet of you," Ginny cocked her head at him.

"I told you not to get too comfortable."

Ginny laughed. "Poor Mum. She probably was hoping you were there to ask to marry me. At this point she's desperate for someone to get engaged, I don't think she cares who anymore. Never mind I'm just seventeen."

"Who gets engaged at seventeen?" Draco exclaimed, flabbergasted by the idea.

"Oh lots of people. A few couples in Percy's class did, and last year Hannah Abbot did, and this year Olivia….Olivia! Oh gosh! We didn't wait at see Seamus propose!" Ginny whined and slumped in her seat.

"Finnegan was going to propose?"

Ginny nodded. "Didn't he say anything to you? He told her he had a romantic surprise. She was so excited."

Draco slowed to a stop at the stoplight and turned to the girl beside him.

"Did he say it was for her?"

"Well of course it was for her. Who else would it be for?"

"You."

"Me? Draco don't be ridiculous. Seamus is in love with Liv, and he knows…"

"I don't mean he had a present for you Ginny. I meant I think the surprise was me."

"You? But…"

"I called up Finnegan last night and asked him if he wanted to meet for lunch while we waited for you girls to arrive. He seemed more than a little confused, but agreed."

Ginny simply stared at him and as the light turned green she asked, "Who are you?"

~*~*~*~*~

"Ginny, since Draco's staying with us for a few nights why don't you set up the spare room for him." Molly Weasley shuffled into the living room as Ginny shoveled her last bite of strawberry shortcake into her mouth. She froze for a moment and paused before swallowing.

Percy's room had been used as the guest room after he'd moved out, but had become Hermione's since she'd moved in two summer's ago. The only room that could be considered spare anymore was Ron's.

Her mother had cleaned it out month's ago. Ron's clothes and many of his belongings had been donated to charity and everything had been dusted and scrubbed. The linens had been washed and the room no longer looked like a moment frozen in time. Surely her mother had taken time to slowly accept using the room again. Being away, Ginny had not.

"Sure Mum," Ginny agreed hesitantly and rose from her seat on the couch. Draco rose and began to follow her but she stopped him. "No, no. Why don't you help mum with the dishes?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair and his nose twitched. "I'd rather come with you."

"I'd rather you help Mum."

"Can't your brothers do it?"

Ginny placed her hands on her hip, quickly growing cross, when it struck her.

"You've never washed a dish in your life have you Malfoy?"

"Of course not. What do you think a bloody house elf is for?"

Ginny couldn't help but smirk, something Draco didn't take kindly too as his frown deepened.

"Don't let Hermione hear you saying that. Hey Mum! Draco was wondering if you'd teach him to do the dishes."

Mrs. Weasley's head poked back out of the kitchen. "Teach him to? Good lord child, come with me. A grown wizard who doesn't know how to wash a dish."

A slight flush grew on his cheeks and he gave Ginny one last scowl.

Both amused and glad to be free of him, Ginny made her way up the stairs to the main hallway. She grabbed a set of clean sheets and a few clean towels from the linen closet and padded towards Ron's room. She opened the door slowly and although she'd been in there since it'd been cleaned, she was always disappointed to find that the room no longer stunk of Ron's dirty clothes and cologne, and the floor was completely visible.

The walls were still bright orange though, and Ginny could still imagine her brother's mussed hair poking out the top of his comforter as he slept past noon of a summer morning.

She set the linens down on Ron's desk, and immediately headed for the spare bed in the room. She bent down to pull back the comforter and came face to face with sparkling green eyes smiling and waving at her.

The picture of Harry sitting on the night stand made her hand recoil. It wasn't the spare bed. It was Harry's bed. It had been his since the first time he stayed there, when she was only 11 years old.

Ginny let out a sad laugh and sat down on his bed. When she was 11 and Harry had come to stay with them, all she could dream about was the day that she'd marry him right in the back yard, and now there she was trying to make his bed for Draco Malfoy to sleep in.

It just felt wrong somehow; a betrayal of the little girl that still lived locked inside of her somewhere. Ginny sighed and slumped onto Harry's bed, staring across the room at Ron's.

She stayed there, in silent thought so long that she clutched her chest and jumped when a small knock sounded on the open door.

"You need me to get your mother to teach you how to make a bed?" Draco eyed her, and she laughed.

"No. How'd your lesson go?"

"Your mother forced me to eat even more, but other than that, well." Draco sauntered into the room and plopped down on Ron's bed.

"You Weasleys sure know how to make a guest feel comfortable," his face contorted. "This wall color is astoundingly relaxing."

She laughed again. "This was Ron's room."

She watched a mixture of apology and snark dance across his face.

"So who's bed do you want? Ron's or Harry's?"

"Your's?" Draco offered suggestively and Ginny shook her head. "I suppose this one alright then," he shrugged.

"Ron's it is then." Ginny laughed as Draco made a face and both stood. She pulled back the comforter and underneath was his light blue mattress, in the middle of which was a sprawling stain.

"What is that?" Draco's mouth tightened and he pulled his head way.

Ginny too squinted her nose and shook her head. " I don't know. Something even Mum couldn't get out apparently."

Silently the they peered at the glaring spot until finally Draco said "Potter's it is then."

~*~*~*~*~*~

A few mornings later Draco padded back to his room from the bathroom as quickly as possible. All the Weasleys were out and he didn't want to miss any more time than necessary of enjoying Ginny naked in his bed.

He slipped back through the door of the garish room and was disappointed to find Ginny sitting upright on his bed, her pajamas back on and her hair fixed as through he hadn't just spent an hour clawing his hands through it.

"Hi," she said, and stood up awkwardly.

"I thought I told you to stay put," he frowned.

"I know," she wavered. "But I should get up. I need a shower."

"You did seem a little dirtier than usual this morning Weasley," he flashed her a grin, and awaited her rebuttal. But all he got was a forced laugh and a dispassionate swat.

"I'll see you in a few?" she offered and headed for the door.

"Yeah, of course." It was his turn now to speak uneasily. Ginny exited quickly and quietly leaving Draco alone to wonder what in the hell had just happened.

~*~*~*~

Ginny hands trembled as they ran through her hair, washing the suds away under the hot streaming water. She tried to focus on cleaning herself and nothing else, but the only this she could think about was the box she had found tucked behind Draco's bed, its black velvet surface, and the glittering diamond ring inside.


	20. What Do You Say

**Real Love**

**Chapter 20:** What Do You Say…

**Disclaimer:** No ownership

**A/N:** Long time no see eh? Thought this would be the final chapter….but it sort of evolved into a two-parter. I won't dare make promises of the next chapter being up "soon," but "soon" is at least my intention.

* * *

Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth.

You don't know much about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last

-Celine Dion, Taking Chances

* * *

When Ginny got out of the shower she tried just to ignore the hushed voices she heard coming from Draco's room, but she simply couldn't. Slowly, with a towel wrapped snuggly around her, she crept out of the steamy bathroom and tiptoed to Draco's door. Pressing her back to the wall, she held her ear as close to the slightly cracked door as she dared.

"Everything's set then?" she heard Draco question.

"Yeah, we got it all done. And I got in touch with Charlie in Romania. She'll like that. He and Ginny are really close." Ginny was shocked to hear Fred's voice in the room.

"Thank you. It means a lot, that you and your brothers are willing to help me like this after everything."

"Yeah well, for some reason you keep our baby sister happy, and none of us enjoy the company of an unhappy Ginny. So if you can keep her that way, welcome to the family mate!" Fred jested and Ginny's heart pounded. "Speaking off which… There's something I wanted to talk to you about." She heard Fred's feet suddenly heading for the door and she scurried away ducking around the corner just as Fred peeked his head out of the door and pulled it shut.

She slammed her own door shut and collapsed against the off white wood. Draco really was going to propose, and Fred knew. Is that what he had talked to Charlie about as well? Did all her brothers know? When was he going to do it?

Was she going to say yes?

And what would he do if she said no?

* * *

Draco had finally given up waiting for Ginny come back to his room after her sudden exit earlier that morning, and decided he'd better go find her. Time was ticking.

He gave her door a swift knock and heard her call back, "Just a minute."

With hope she might not be dressed, he quickly slipped into the room and clicked the door shut behind him.

"Damn," he cursed, disappointed.

"Draco!" Ginny swirled around from her vanity mirror, surprise on her face. "What are you doing in here?"

"I came to make sure you hadn't snuck out through the bathroom window or something."

"Oh," she replied, nervously fidgeting her hands in front of her.

"I made plans for this afternoon…you curled your hair," Draco suddenly took notice of the ringlets falling around her face. Ginny reached up and twirled one in her fingers, sneering at the red lock.

"No I just haven't straightened it yet."

"You straighten your hair?" he stepped towards her, with a building in need to have his hands buried in her fiery mane.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "It's just a quick charm." She reached for her wand on the crowded vanity and Draco stopped her.

"Leave it. I never knew…"

"There're lots of things you don't know about me Draco Malfoy," she spat out with more venom than she'd used towards him in quite awhile.

"Is everything okay?" He crossed his arms and looked down at her.

He watched as something in her face broke and she shook away her scowl, replacing it with a toothy smile.

"Everything's fine. I was just teasing you. I just hate my hair like this…But I'll leave it. For you."

"Are you ready then?"

"Ready for what?" She shrugged awkwardly, twisting the yellow skirt of her dress in her hands.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could start the day with a walk?" he offered, hoping she'd agree without a struggle. He wasn't exactly sure how to read her mood at the moment.

"A walk?"

Was that panic on her face?

"Yes a walk. You know. One foot…then the other."

"A walk sounds fine." She replied, completely ignoring his sass.

"Don't sound too excited Weasley."

"Well where do you want to walk?" she stood up, now fidgeting with her curls again.

"You know if you your hair bothers you that much…" He snapped at her.

"No. No its fine." She dropped the hand, though it was clearly a struggle to for her to keep it still.

"Whatever," he muttered. "Well I was thinking you could show me the grounds of the Burrow."

"The grounds?" she laughed. "The Burrow doesn't have grounds, Draco. We're not at the manor."

"You have acres of land around your house Ginny."

"They're not grounds. It's not like we have a topiary garden, and a stable, and a fountain, and tennis courts and whatever other symbols of wealth constitute the grounds of Malfoy Manor. It's just grass…."

"Can you take a fucking walk on the grass?" he cut her off, unwilling to take anymore.

"Yes." She frowned back at him.

"Then let's go." He held out his hand for her to take. Tentatively she extended her left hand, gazing at it briefly before placing it in his.

"Let's go," she smiled, but it wasn't her normal smile. Nothing was normal about her that morning.

"Come here," he pulled her closer, and bent his head to hers. Her warm lips touched his and the shudder that always ran down his spine as they kissed returned. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she deepened the kiss. He groaned as she nipped at his lower lip, and reluctantly pulled away while he still could.

She smiled coyly up at him.

Maybe she wasn't acting so different after all.

It was probably just the hair.

* * *

"Oh jesus," she whispered quietly when they reached the crest of the large hill behind the Burrow.

"Surprise love. Congratulations." Draco whispered into her ear.

She turned to him. He was smiling ear to ear, pride written all over his face.

Down in the small valley below her family and few other people were milling about. There were picnic tables and balloons and flowers.

"Oh Arthur they're here!" she heard her mother call out from below. "We missed it! Everybody! Ginny's here!"

Ginny waved down at the crowd as the twins leaped up and cried "Surprise!"

" Happy graduation Ginny!" Oliva yelled up to her.

"You did all this?" Ginny looked up at the man beside her.

"Of course not. Your family had to do most the work. With you glued to my hip and all…"

Ginny could feel the blush on her cheeks.

"Don't worry love. I don't mind. In fact I think I may just keep you."

The white hot panic Ginny had been experiencing flashes of all day overwhelmed her for a second; so much so that she didn't even here Draco when he urged her to begin the decent down the hill to the party.

The joy of being surrounded y her family and friends was enough to calm Ginny for most of the day and make her forget her worries. It amused her to no end to see Draco frowning in confusion at whatever muggle contraption her father had pulled from his pocket while her mother shoved plate after plate of food in front of him. She watched with George for a fair while before sending the twin to go help him.

Next to a table filled with sweets, Ginny spied Olivia picking at the candies.

"I'd be careful. You can never trust treats when Fred and George are around." She warned her friend.

Olivia eyed the chocolate in her hand and carefully put it down. "Shouldn't be eating that anyway." She laughed. "Just thought one for the road."

"You're leaving?"

"Seamus and I have a few errands we have to do. He's so sad he couldn't make it today. His hours at work have been so crazy.I t's a great job ,he's just still new there…" Olivia threw her hands up and shrugged

"Olivia!" Ginny grabbed her blonde friend's hand. "Seamus did propose!"

"Well not quite…" Olivia blushed a pulled away a bit. "It's a promise ring. You know a promise that he will propose, when we can afford a house and the wedding. And when he can afford a real ring." She laughed as she twirled the pink heart stone around her finger.

For just a second Ginny's heart lifted. Maybe her ring was just a promise ring. That gigantic monster of a diamond hidden in Draco's room was a promise ring. A promise that he'd buy her a bigger, better, real ring and a house and wedding. Just as soon as he could afford it... Right.

* * *

Everyone left had settled comfortably around one large table and were lazily picking at what was left of the picnic. Ginny's chest clenched as she heard a clinking of glass from the other end of the table. Wasn't it time for the party to be over yet? She looked down to where George was rising from his seat.

"Well since you guys are all here…" he started and Ginny blinked. It wasn't George. It was Fred, wearing a stitch in his brow that she'd only ever seen on the other twin, who'd been long determined to have inherited the only serious bone between the two.

Fred ran a shaky hand through his hand through his hair and looked at the family. " I've been lying to you all about something. For a while now."

Ginny saw her father wince as her mother gripped his hand. She reached for Draco's and he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"For a while you've all been trying to set me up on dates and I've turned them all down because I didn't have the time. The truth is I didn't have the time because I've been dating someone. I've been seeing someone for over a year now."

"You zee!" Fleur exclaimed, poking Bill in the shoulder. "I told you he vas gay!"

"Oh Fred, why didn't you tell us? You thought I wouldn't accept you?" Molly wailed.

"Though I do happen to find the gentleman over there remarkably attractive," Fred shot a finger at George, "And Gin I have to tell you Malfoy is pretty, I'm not gay."

Ginny saw a few shoulders slump as Fred shot down the news.

"I've been dating a girl for over a year now, and I'm in love with her. And she's wanted me to tell you all since nearly the beginning and I wouldn't. I couldn't. I didn't know what you all would think of me. So she let me keep her a secret."

It was all becoming too strange. What could possibly be so wrong with a girl that Fred would feel the need to hide her from their entire family? She was sitting hand in hand with a Malfoy at the family dinner table, and Fred was afraid to tell them who he was dating.

"But you see I love her. I love her very much, and I won't feel guilty for it anymore. I want to be with her and love her in every way, every day, always and for the rest of my life. I want to marry her."

Ginny realized Fred was talking not to the family but to one person. She followed her brother's gaze and only then realized that Hermione had tears running down her cheeks. She gasped as Fred approached her friend and kneeled down before her.

"Hermione I'm sorry I've been such a coward, and that I've made you feel that I'm ashamed of you. If you can forgive me nothing would make me happier than to be your husband, and stand beside you though everything, always. Hermione, will you marry me?"

Fred then popped open the black box in his hand and Ginny saw it; the glittering diamond from Draco's room.

She couldn't explain the sinking disappointment that flowed through her at that moment, and suddenly her head was so full of confusion she didn't even hear Hermione answer Fred. The commotion of congratulations brought her back to reality, and while she celebrated with the rest for the remainder of the evening, she never did shake the pang in her heart.

* * *

"Draco?" a soft feminine voice called as a knock sounded at his door.

Everyone had returned to the house for some celebratory drinks and the cool evening breeze had settled a chill over the house. He'd excused himself to fetch a sweater for Ginny, and had stopped off to grab one for himself.

"Come in," he replied.

"Gosh it's weird seeing you in here," Hermione smiled a little as she entered the room. "I can remember the last time all of us were in here together." She sat down on the edge of Ron's old bed and pulled a pillow on to her lap. "It was the last night of Christmas holiday and Ron and I were curled up on the bed together, chatting with Harry before we fell asleep. The door creaked open and we thought for sure it was Molly checking to make sure I hadn't snuck in. It was Ginny. She was wearing these little pink bottoms that said witch on the bum."

Draco made a mental note to ask Ginny where these bottoms were.

"Ron threw such a fit. 'You're in your knickers,' he yelled. And of course she said 'They're shorts!'" Hermione snorted as she laughed at the memory. "And then Harry said 'Yeah Ron, they're just shorts.' He had on this wicked grin that he only wore the few times he was brave enough to oogle Ginny in front of Ron."

He scowled at the thought of Potter eyeing Ginny's bottom in her panties. And scowled more when Granger said. "And then when she climbed in bed with Harry…. But then Ron never did see how much Harry loved her…."

"Well lovely as that is…" Draco said crossly and stepped towards the door.

"I know you don't want to hear it Draco but he did love her. They were just friends but the way he curled his arms around her that night and the way he looked her in the eyes when they spoke. Even when things got so hard she could make his eyes dance just like they did that night. Just like she makes you light up."

"I knew that night…" she continued. "I knew that the four of us there were meant to be. We were meant to be together. And its so strange now. Because when I'm in here and I remember them and I remember Ron's arms around me…its so wrong that they're gone. It's just wrong. And I just don't understand then how being here having this conversation….how everything…feels so right."

"Ginny went through the same thing you know…what Potter and your brother would think of her if they knew."

"I know. And that's why I'm worried about her. Has she talked to you at all? I can tell she's upset…I just really thought if anyone would understand it would be her. "

Draco shook his head and laughed. "She's been acting like that all day. I don't think she's upset with you. I love her, but when something's on her mind, Ginny's more narcissistic than I am.

"I wish you would take Ginny's feelings more seriously, she's been through so much…"

"I take Ginny's feeling very seriously….when they're actually serious, and not just fits."

"You know last summer when she was with Blaise…"

"I know all I need to know."

"Then I guess you know how much he was there for her and how much having a shoulder to lean on did for her?"

"Yes. I'm quite aware of how much my best friend was there for the woman I love. Lucky for me he wasn't quite as there for her and that honorable fiancé of yours was there for you." He snapped at her as images of Blaise with Ginny formed in his head.

"I see you're quite over it then?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What's there to be over? Ginny's with me isn't she?"

He felt uneasy as Granger gave him a sweet smile and rose from the bed. "Oh good," she said. "I was so concerned that you'd be upset when you found out that she snuck off with Blaise as soon as you came upstairs." He didn't speak as she slipped by him, an unmistakable smirk on her lips.

* * *

He pretended not to care for twenty minutes. After that he didn't care that Granger was watching him with mirth in her eyes as he drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair in which he sat. It was half an hour after that, as Granger's face turned to something more resembling guilt and concern that he could no longer stand it.

Once outside Draco realized he had never actually fetched the sweater he'd been getting when Granger had stopped him. A fact she was doubtful to have missed. He cursed the cool night air, and Ginny for forcing him to come out in it.

He was just a bit off from the top of the hill in the Weasley's back yard when he finally heard voices carrying down.

"Please Blaise? Let's not go back just yet." He heard Ginny's soft voice plead.

"We've been gone nearly an hour Ginny…he's going start to wonder where we've gone."

"Oh let him wonder…"

"So what are you gonna do Gin?" Blaise voice sounded.

"I don't know. Pretend like it never happened?"

"You've got to talk to him about it."

"Why should I?"

"He knows something's going on."

"That's for sure," was what Draco said when he reached the top of the hill. The two were laying in the grass, Ginny snuggled into Blaise, his jacket wrapped tightly around her. She sat up quickly when he spoke, shock clear on her face. Blaise gave him a cheeky grin and stood.

"You're just in time mate. Ginny has something she wants to talk about." Blaise gave him a slap on the shoulder as he passed and Draco used all his self restraint to stop from punching him in the face.

"Well?" he propositioned Ginny when Blaise was gone.

She had stood along with Blaise, and now wrapped her arms tightly around her, cinching the waist of Blaise's oversized jacket. He wanted to rip it offer but was stunned silent and he eyes filled with tears.

"God Draco, I'm such an idiot."

He didn't dare respond.

"I know how you felt…how you feel… But earlier in your room I…"

"You fucked Zabini in _my_ room?" he blurted out before she finished.

"When I found the ring I just thought…" She looked up sharply, clearly processing what he had said, just as he processed her words.

"Wait what?" they both said and stared at each other.

"I what?"

"You found what?" They spoke in unison again.

"Fred's ring…I found it tucked behind your pillow this morning when you were in the shower."

"And you thought I was going to propose?" Draco couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"Well apparently I think a little more of us than you do. You thought I slept with Blaise?" Draco's laughter was cut short when he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Well no…not really. I just…" It wasn't like him to fumble over his words.

"You know all day, all I kept thinking about was whether we know each other well enough to say this is it. I guess I should have known…but I at least thought you knew me better than that."

"I do Ginny. I just…"

"You just what? Think I'm that easy?"

"You know I don't think that." He looked at her pointedly. His tone seemed to snap something within her and her shoulders visibly slumped.

"Maybe that's the problem Draco. I barely know anything! And obviously you know even less!"

He reached out and grabbed her hands. "I'm painfully aware of the fact that I know far too little about you. Which is why I'm so thankful to have a second chance," he paused and dropped his head a bit before admitting in a quiet whisper. "And why I'm so scared to lose it." He was relieved when the remainder of Ginny's anger seemed to melt away and she gently kissed his forehead. She placed his hands on her waist and pulled him into an embrace.

Her lips tickled his neck as she whispered. "Lesson one. Pretty things are always a thoughtful reminder that you're _really_ sorry. The shinier the better. "

Draco chuckled and lowered his own mouth to her ear. "Lesson one. I would never propose to the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy with a ring that microscopic." He pulled away just in time to watch her eyes widen, and the corners of her mouth twitch with restrained delight.

He shivered a bit, the cold air replacing the warmth of Ginny's embrace.

"Let's go back," she pulled him in the direction of the house. "You really should have brought a sweater."


End file.
